


【授權翻譯/盾鐵】如果你想讓上帝發笑…（Translation）

by AshuraXuan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 復仇者聯盟（漫威電影）, 漫威電影宇宙, 美國隊長（電影）, 鋼鐵俠（電影）
Genre: F/M, M/M, 史蒂夫也一樣, 史蒂夫也是個有血有淚之人, 慢熱型盾鐵, 托尼是個有血有淚之人, 托尼需要一個擁抱, 標籤隨著劇情發展增加, 永不下盾鐵船, 浪漫, 算是某種程度的官方劇情補救, 美國隊長：內戰（電影）後續, 輕鬆與焦慮並存
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 索科威亞協議已經修改好——至少結局是如預想般的好，所以史蒂夫還有其他人總算可以回國不用再躲躲藏藏了。但是他們很快就會發現回去遠比當初離開還困難，也許你現在可以回家了，但是你還得去面對那些你傷害過的人。史蒂夫將會了解到並不是每一件事都可以靠一個糟糕的道歉就修好的，不管你的道歉有多真誠。當大家回來一起承擔他們在十個月前的行動所導致的後果時，他們還得想方設法再次讓復仇者聯盟集結起來，因為世界已經陷入了危機，而他們的敵人並不在意他們是否做好了反擊的準備。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Want to Hear God Laugh...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577031) by [Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess/pseuds/Duchess). 



第一章

**『如果你想讓上帝發笑，那就告訴他你未來的計劃。』——伍迪·艾倫**

 

這不是他想象中返家的情景。當然，史蒂夫不認為他跟大廈的擁有者——此刻正站在自己眼前，目光卻沒停留在自己身上——之間的關係會奇跡似的和好如初，但是他以為情況會比現在——這種冷漠感還好一點。史蒂夫知道自己在西伯利亞把一切都搞砸了，再加上那封信還有手機；他一把它們寄出去就已經知道了，但是那時候他無法想出更好的方法來讓托尼知道自己依舊會為他挺身而出……尤其是在他們倆撕破臉之後。

當特查拉陛下在大約五天前找上他們并對他們說他們可以回國時他的第一個反應是激動。瓦坎達是個美麗的國家，那裡的人民好客又熱情，但那始終不是他們的家，他也知道不管那裡的人民對他們有多好，在看到他們離開時還是免不了放下了心頭大石。對特查拉以及他的人民來說每一天都充滿了未知的風險，他很感激對方為自己——為巴基——所做的一切，他也深知他們的存在讓整個國家都陷入了危險之中，而這個認知讓他與隊伍的其他人都感到坐立不安。

他們全部人很快就表示自己迫不及待要回家了——雖然他知道大家都在疑惑究竟哪裡才是他們真正的家。

家。

家是個比想象中還要抽象的概念。史蒂夫發現它不僅僅是一個地方，也不僅僅是一種情感……它也是一個人，它既是愛情也是歸屬感。他以為他把它遺失在海水、冰凍以及時間當中了。它是他夢寐以求，卻從未相信自己會再次擁有的。所以他從來沒有用心去尋找過它。

他學著去接受這個他甦醒過來的新世界，為了它戰鬥流血在所不惜，但是他卻從未真正融入其中。從未真正給予它或他人一個機會。他不能。他不會讓已變成他的當下的未來有機可趁，因為他必須把過去通通放下。史蒂夫還沒做好準備要放手。他也不想要放手。他一直在渴望卻一直在受傷害，他想要的就只是回到他所失去的親人朋友身邊。

不過那不是選項的其中之一，所以他只能努力。盡史蒂夫所能地努力。他曾經周遊列國，深入探索這個他一直認為是家的祖國，增長了以往所不能想象到的見識。他遇到了陌生人，也結識到了新朋友以及可以並肩作戰的同伴，他就這樣在這個充滿了過去種種回憶的新世界建立起了自己的新生活。

而事情不知怎的，他在不知不覺中建立起了屬於自己的家庭，一個家……他對此完全不自知，完全沒察覺到自己建起了什麼，直到他親手把它毀了，因他的所作所為而支離破碎。

但是特查拉卻為他提供了一個機會，一個亡羊補牢的機會，說不定還能讓情況好轉起來，只是他從沒想過那會如此困難。他完全不知道事情到底有多嚴重，全部人到底有多支離破碎，他們離開的那段時間並沒有讓事情好轉起來。那只是在已經潰爛的傷口上結痂罷了。特查拉曾經警告過他——警告過他們全部——這趟回程絕非易事，但是那個時候他不認為他們當中有人真正明白陛下話中的意思。

XXX回憶·開始XXX

……特查拉陛下走進他提供給賓客們使用的客房。他在前些時候就已經派遣阿雅通知對方他要在午餐之前見大家一面，而他很高興見到五個成員都到齊了。

『啊。大家好，』他笑著跟眾人打招呼，走進大家待著的客廳。『謝謝你們在匆忙通知之下還來見我。』

『這不算什麼，特查拉，你知道的，』史蒂夫回復道。『請問有什麼問題嗎？』

『恰恰相反，隊長，我有天大的好消息。』

『噢？』

『是的，看起來你們全部都已經被美國政府赦免了，』他笑著說道，『基於此，你們在今早已經可以無條件回國了。』

大家都齊齊望著他，有些一臉驚訝有些則一臉不敢置信。特查拉等了好一陣子，他看了眾人一眼，皺眉說道。『我以為這會是好消息來著……』

『不，不，它的確是，』山姆說道，他跟其他人交換了眼色之後總算開口說道。『它是個大好消息。我只是……我是說，怎麼會這樣？這怎麼可能發生？』

『有很多人為了你們在跟聯合國爭取你們的權利，不止要讓你們能夠安全回國，把你們的名字從恐怖分子的名單上面劃掉，而且還修改了協議並推翻了羅斯將軍，』他回復道，再把一疊很厚的文件放到眾人面前的桌子上。『這事情還遠遠未到結束的地步，但是它正朝著樂觀的方向發展。你們應該要慶幸其他的復仇者為你們付出了這麼多心力。』

『那是什麼？』克林特問道。

『這些都是托尼做的？』史蒂夫也在同時間問道，大家的視線都集中在他身上，但他只望著特查拉一個人。

『沒錯，』陛下點頭笑道。『你們的托尼·斯塔克是個聰明人。這裡有大部分都是他努力得來的成果，不過他並非孤軍作戰。其他人，也包括我，都提供了不少援助。你們身邊有很多人都在關心著你們。』

克林特與旺達都不約而同翻了個白眼，這動作立即就引起了陛下的關注。

『噢，』他面向兩人，笑容已經從他臉上完全消失。『你們倆是否對我說的話抱有任何異議？』

旺達完全愣住了，她聽出了主人語氣當中的警告。克林特則，完全相反，他要不是沒聽出來，那就是他擁有著跟一般人不一樣的自我保護意識，因為他並沒有因此而閉上嘴巴。

『是啊，』克林特嗤了聲說道。『我個人是很難相信斯塔克會關心除了他自己的任何人啦，就算他真的有參與其中，那也根本是理所當然的，因為這本來就是他的錯——』

『住口，克林特，』史蒂夫打斷了男人的話，他瞇起雙眼并把手臂交叉于胸前。大家轉過頭來一臉驚訝地望著金髮男人——而這驚訝八成跟讓克林特閉上嘴巴的驚訝是一樣的。『你根本不知道你自己在說什麼，所以這話題就到此結束吧。』

『少來了，隊長！』他驚叫道，從沙發上站起來。『你也看到了他是怎樣對待旺達的，你該不會相信他有在關心我們任何一個人吧！』

『我所看到的是托尼的做法是對的，』史蒂夫回復道，他也跟著站起來面對另一個男人。他向旺達拋去一個歉疚的眼神，後者依舊坐在克林特旁邊的沙發上，未發一言。『旺達還未准備好出外執行任務，無辜的生命慘遭犧牲都是因為我允許她上戰場的緣故。拉各斯的意外發生之後很多人都不打算放過她，他們譴責她是個女巫并要求她血債血還。托尼決定把她軟禁起來也並非毫無道理，因為我懷疑這一切能改變外人對她的看法。這點也是我的錯。所以你別一臉不關我事地嘲諷他對我們毫不關心，因為如果托尼·斯塔克只有一件事能做到的話，那就是 **關心** 。』史蒂夫把視線從男人身上移開，末了再加上一句。『而且還關心過度了。』

克林特只是望著他，試著去了解這究竟是怎麼一回事。如果史蒂夫是這麼想的話那這一切他媽的到底是為了什麼？

特查拉一臉若有所思地盯著兩人，但決定對兩人的發言保留意見。他完全讚同隊長的話，他不止親眼看過，也曾經聽過有多少人懼怕著馬克西莫夫女士以及她的能力，但是他認為這是他們需要面對的問題當中最不嚴重的那一項了。

『我來回答你先前的問題，巴頓先生，』特查拉開口說道，試著緩解瀰漫于空氣中的緊張氣氛，『這份文件是最新版協議的其中一份複印。我認為你們或許該看一看你們的朋友在你們離開的時候都做了些什麼。理所當然的，由於你們全部都沒有簽署協議，所以直到你們簽下大名之前你們都不允許以復仇者的身份來執行任務，不然後果自負，還有你們得經過一段強制性的試用期階段之後才能再次成為正式成員。』

『試用期？』山姆傾身向前去拿起那份文件，邊問道。

『是的，如果你決定簽署的話，』特查拉點點頭再聳了聳肩。『它是個——你們美國人民是怎麼說的？——表露善意的做法？這就對了。你們應該把它讀過一遍然後再跟托尼談談；他可以跟你們解釋得更詳細些。』

『但是我們現在可以回家了是嗎？』斯科特問道，他從一開始直到現在都保持著沉默。他只想回家見見他的女兒。被驅逐了將近十個月之後他再也不能確定，如果情況重頭再來一次，他是否會在知道了現在的情況之後再次作出一樣的選擇——再加上自己並不處於對一切事實都了如指掌的幻想中。但是單單只是美國隊長此刻正站在他們全部人面前，對自己所做過的事露出了明顯的悔意這一事實，就足夠讓自己再三考慮了。

而且說實話他會跟斯塔克唱反調（除了他內心的迷弟屬性對美國隊長毫無招架之力之外）就只是因為皮姆曾告訴過自己沒有任何一個斯塔克是值得信任的。他實在不應該百分百相信那句話的。畢竟在這一切發生之前，美國隊長跟托尼·斯塔克都同是復仇者聯盟的成員。

『沒錯，朗先生，』特查拉對男人露出了微笑，看來對方是唯一一個露出符合自己期望的反應，『你們全部都可以回去美國了。而且再也不用擔心被拘押然後呈交給執法機構了。你想多早離開都沒問題。我會派遣專機送你們回去的。』

『謝謝你，特查拉，』史蒂夫笑著說道，語氣中盡是滿滿的真誠。『不只為了這個消息，還有你為我們所做的一切。你讓我們逗留在你的國家并保護我們，即便你知道了如果被發現的話會對你以及你的人民不利。我不知道我們該怎樣報答你。』

『我不需要回報，史蒂夫，』他搖搖頭，伸出手止住了史蒂夫的話。『我只是做了我覺得正確的事，幫助一個朋友的朋友們。他會希望有人對你們伸出援手的。但是如果你堅持要報答我的話，那我的唯一一個要求就是當你回去之後請謹慎行事。你們的行動並非是毫無影響的……而我懷疑你們還沒有人真正明白那些影響代表著什麼。重新取得信任可不是件易事，』他頓了下。特查拉跟在場的所有人一一對上了視線，好讓他們知道這話是在對著大家說的，他的視線最後回到一雙從沒離開過的明亮的藍眼睛，這才繼續說道，『尤其當那裡面還摻雜著愛情。』……

XXX回憶·結束XXX

史蒂夫搖了搖頭，他一直都是那麼 **愚蠢** 。特查拉都已經警告過他了，但是他卻被回家的興奮感給蒙蔽了雙眼而看不到其嚴重性。他只是以為……既然他都要回來了……回家了……那一切都會如往昔般等待著他。

而這一切的確 **正在** 等待著自己……但卻不是昔日的模樣。而是跟他離去時 **一模一樣** 。支離破碎。

並非只是他一個人；而是他們所有人。他們把一切都破壞殆盡，把家裡弄到四分五裂，然後就這樣一走了之……

他這才漸漸察覺到自己完全不知道該怎樣補救，因為他完全沒有概念眼下的狀況究竟有多嚴重。只是看到其他人的情況就……羅拉甚至都不願意 **看** 克林特一眼，而他們的長子則拒絕與弓箭手有任何交流。娜塔莎一臉殺氣看起來就像是要趁他們入睡時把他們全部都給殺掉似的，除了斯科特。旺達都不跟任何人除了幻視說話，他們之間的談話結果用不著他偷聽就可以看得出並沒有什麼好收場了。斯科特大部分的時間都在跟他的女兒或者霍普·皮姆視訊通話，至於托尼……托尼看起來是在迴避他們所有人，不是躲在自己的工作室，就是待在斯塔克企業的辦公室。那跟他的實驗室下方只是相差約十五層至二十層樓的距離罷了，但對方也有可能是在城市的另一端，因為當托尼在那兒的時候沒人會來通知自己。

史蒂夫應該要知道的。在他們離開的這十個月當中，那位天才一次都沒有使用他寄給他的手機。他應該不會對自己被拒於門外這點感到驚訝才對。但是他想要道歉，他想試著這麼做。他需要他們，還有這個站在自己眼前的男人，他想要把一切都糾正過來，但是他束手無策。

你要如何向一個人傳達你是真心在關心他的，在你幾乎快拋下他之後？

史蒂夫還在努力讓自己的大腦接受這個事實，這個他竟然利用自己的力量來對付托尼的事實。如果他的準頭再往上點的話，那他就會砸中眼前男人的喉嚨，一擊結束他的生命了。他一回想起這件事就覺得心痛，但是噩夢卻沒打算讓他輕易忘記掉，他這十個月以來——從西伯利亞那件事發生之後就一直在頻頻做噩夢。

但是比噩夢還要糟的或許是托尼對自己的指控。他是真的相信史蒂夫是這樣的人？托尼真的相信自己在兩者之間選了巴基嗎？難道托尼看不出史蒂夫對他抱持著什麼樣的心意嗎？即便他從未把自己的心意說出口，也還未允許自己去釐清這份情感，他還以為那封信與手機至少是一個開始。他對此是怎麼說的？這是他第一次成功堵住了托尼——而他有自知之明那是因為托尼讓他這麼做的——他並不想浪費這千載難逢的機會，所以他得快點說些什麼，因為托尼露出了一臉不耐煩的表情，而史蒂夫站在他面前還不到五分鐘的時間。

「別這樣，托尼。我並沒有在你們倆之間選擇他。」好吧，不是一個最好的開始。

「有，你就是有，」托尼點了點頭，心不在焉地把玩著手裡的調製器；這是為了化解他的緊張好讓他能把話好好說出口。「你想怎樣自我欺騙都沒問題，羅傑斯，但是事實上你就是這麼做了。情況已經從協議的事慢慢演變成巴恩斯的事了。對此我完全了解。我真的理解的。他是你最久又最要好的朋友，而他被陷害了，所以你為了救他寧願負了整個世界還有我們的團隊。看到嗎？我完全明白的。如果對方是羅迪的話我猜我應該也會做出一樣的事，」他聳了聳肩。

他的稱呼又變回羅傑斯了。這點他有提到嗎？「那好吧，」史蒂夫點點頭，他雖然不太確定自己是否讚同天才所說的話，但是他也沒什麼資格去反對，因為眼下情況就是這樣；他再也不能確定了。對於所有的一切。「如果你明白的話那我們現在到底是在談什麼？」

托尼盯著史蒂夫看。史蒂夫是真的不明白，還是說他只是在故作遲鈍？

「我說我明白你的感受，我也可能會做出一樣的事，但是那可不是某種托尼·斯塔克式的認可證或類似的東西。為了冠冕堂皇的原因而做出糟透了的決定，這個我可是出了名的。奧創，還記得嗎？那是我的過錯，不管你怎樣扭曲事實都好。我知道有關協議的事我有些地方也做錯了，但那些都是為了 **我們** ，為了這個團隊在做的。我很清楚我們必須配合對方，畢竟協議雖然不全是對的但它也不是一無是處。當117個國家都發聲的時候，聆聽他們就不只是我們的責任，更是我們的 **職責** 。我們對他們來說也許是超能力人士，但是我們都不是 **神祇** 。我們也會有做錯事的時候，我們沒有任何權利告訴別人他們應該怎樣過日子或者怎樣捍衛自己的國家，因為 **我們** 的過失往往都附帶著巨大的代價。當我們的行動太緩慢，過於快速，做出一個又一個的選擇，又或者什麼別的動作時，任何生命的犧牲，要付出最慘重代價的永遠不是我們。是他們，」他朝墻外的方向指了指，意指那些外頭的普通市民。「所以就算我們可能會不喜歡他們所說的話，他們還是有發言的權利的，而我們能做的就是回以聆聽他們的尊重。那不就是你身穿的制服所代表的其中一項精神嗎？你卻反其道而行，轉過身去并拒絕接受一切，這下全世界都有目共睹了。」

史蒂夫把視線移開，轉向他雙腳的四周。他困難地吞嚥著唾液，努力忍住在眼眶裡打滾的淚水與喉嚨裡面的哽咽聲。托尼是對的。他的確是忽視了那些向他們提出要求的人，因為他以為自己是最了解一切的。因為是他豁出生命跟外星人，機器殺人狂之類的東西戰鬥的，所以他就自以為自己知道什麼是最好的，自認自己下的判斷比起人民的或者某些議會的還要來得更好。那個時候他並沒有想到那些他沒能拯救的人的家庭與所愛之人。那就是戰爭。而他非常了解戰爭。他早就學會接受平民百姓無辜犧牲的現實，但是他卻忘了並非每一個人都在戰爭中過生活的。不是每個人都是士兵。他對協議的憤怒讓他忘記了這個事實。

托尼歎了口氣，伸手滑過自己的臉，掙扎著不讓史蒂夫可憐兮兮的模樣影響并阻止自己接下來要說的話。這些話都是有必要說出來的，因為他們倆都有些鐵錚錚的事實要面對。

「那就是我們要談的事情。我了解你在協議這事上所保持的立場，但是你根本連 **努力** 一下都不願意。你就這樣走了。巴恩斯變成了你的唯一重心，你也不願意試著來找我或者娜塔莎看看我們能不能想出更好的辦法。你所關心的就只有巴恩斯。對於他的事我們原可以幫助你的，幫你保護他，而我們則可以一起處理協議的事，但是你卻認為我們都是不可信的，就因為我們對於這一切所看到的絕對不只有你朋友。對你來說我們變成了無關緊要的存在，」『 **我的存在變得可有可無** 』這句話並沒有被說出口，但是它卻迴蕩在整個工作室四周。「我真的 **真的** 很想知道原因。你以前一直把 **信任** 啊 **團隊** 啊這一類的詞都掛在嘴邊的，結果你是那個一直都在欺騙我的人。你到底有沒有想過要是—— **要是** 你早點告訴我巴恩斯還有我父母的事那我就有時間傷心憤怒，然後再以客觀的角度來判斷這一切？我並不愚蠢史蒂夫，我完全明白你的朋友是被洗腦了，所以他沒有必要為九頭蛇所做的一切負上責任。你以為那是霍華德第一次被盯上？當然不。然而你卻連那機會也不給我。你又再一次的擅自決定了什麼是對別人最好的。」

他搖搖頭，然後自嘲道。「我們全部，每一個人——也許布魯西熊除外吧，因為他可是布魯斯，他度過的整個童年都跟那破事離不開關係，所以他除外，啊八成還有蜜糖熊，因為他就是個好人所以他從來不會——總而言之，就如我所說的，我們全部人或多或少都有點優越感情結，所以那讓我們覺得幫別人做決定是被允許的。當我創造奧創時我就犯了這毛病，而結果有多麼的慘不忍睹我們大家都心知肚明，但是它就是發生了。它會發生是因為我以為我自己可以做些什麼來保護這個世界還有讓我們免於危險。我感到害怕，所以我需要去保護。也許我會永遠都都無法原諒馬克西莫夫讓我看到那段幻覺，但是我無法把自己做過的事都算到她頭上。這種事我們全都做過了。海盜是因為這個而臭名昭著的。現在你也有了。只是你的不同之處在於你太常這麼做了，而且大多時候都做對了，所以你根本沒知覺你在這麼做。我最近發現到這種舉動都是因某種恐懼所引起的。所以你到底在害怕些什麼，羅傑斯？」

史蒂夫凝視著對方，瞇起了雙眼。他在害怕什麼？很多事情都會讓他感到恐懼。眼下的情況，他最怕的是他再也挽不回他的家人了。但是他很肯定那不是托尼現在想聽到的答案，也不是那位工程師問他的問題答案。

老天，托尼現在真想大哭一場。或者暢飲一番。是啊，喝酒聽起來好多了。但是娜塔莎，佩珀還有羅拉是絕不可能讓這事發生的，再加上星期五也是站在她們那邊，托尼甚至在整棟大廈裡面找不到一滴酒。他到底還要忍受這一切多久？

「你不需要回答我的問題，」他過了一會兒才搖搖頭說道。「反正現在應該也不重要了，」他聳聳肩。「你知道這整件事當中最好笑的地方在哪裡嗎？當我襲擊巴恩斯的時候——你知道，就在你們倆差點把我給殺了然後 **就這樣** 把被困在已經損壞的盔甲裡面的我丟在西伯利亞自生自滅，等待著也許會有，也也許不會有的救援？誰知道，對吧。說真的，我最氣的人其實是 **你** 。我會攻擊他，因為我為了一些愚蠢又不理智的原因而責怪他，畢竟你是為了他才會對我撒謊并隱瞞我的。而且你還選擇了他。但是我有好長的一段時間躺在那兒并想著這一切。反正，我除了躺著等死也不能做什麼了。到最後我得出了巴恩斯不該為這一切負責的結論；不為以往所有的暗殺行動，不為我母親……也不為你個人所做出的選擇。」

史蒂夫突然間抬起了頭。他可以看見托尼琥珀色眼瞳裡面的明亮與水光，而他得把雙手緊握成拳才能忍住不把手伸出去。不管他有多麼想要這麼做，他知道自己的碰觸現在是不被歡迎的，也許以後都不會了。他真的是把一切都搞砸了。

「別誤解了我的意思，那的確是花了點時間還有精力——畢竟我可不是這麼寬宏大量的人，而且我還接受了不少幫助，」他聳了聳肩，「但是我總算走到那一步了。所以我決定我不會讓那個混蛋澤莫贏的； **我** 會照 **我自己的方式** 做事。托尼·斯塔克的方式。所以我做的第一件事就是幫巴恩斯洗清冤情，因為那是我力所能及之事。我雖然沒有辦法說服美國隊長，但是我救得了巴恩斯，我可以修改協議，還有我可以確保其他國家覺得我們不單單只是聽到了他們的聲音，我們還把他們的聲音給 **聽進去** 。而我做到了。我們做到了。事情到最後協議被修改成我們都可以接受的內容，而你還有你的那群烏合之眾可以回來；巴頓還有朗也可以回到他們各自的家人身邊，神盾局則照著它原本該有的樣子在運作著。皆大歡喜的結局。至少可以持續到下一次的危機來臨，到時候我們就可以分辨出那些值得信任抑或信不過的人了，但是現在談論這些是毫無意義的。如果它真的來臨了那我們就面對它——至少我們當中會有人去面對的。現在，復仇者聯盟所留下的漏洞已經有更好的人填補上去了。」

他端詳著眼前的金髮男人好一陣子，心中又是高興又是憤怒。他也許該離開大廈一陣子，如果史蒂夫真打算搬回他自己的樓層居住的話。他不確定自己是否做好了心理準備每天跟這個男人見面，又或者一直往其他地方躲。說真的，他甚至不確定自己是否準備好了這樣做。

「好了，」他把手中的調製器拋向一堆雜亂的工具堆，他需要離開了。「我想我是時候該上床休息了。」

「托尼……你不覺得我們應該再多談談這事嗎？」

「也許，」他點點頭讚同道。「但是我累了，我不想再說話了。我已經醒著……有42——」

「53個小時了，老闆，」工作室突然冒出一把女性的聲音。

「對，53個小時了，而我不想說出一些我之後會後悔的話——如果我還沒後悔的話，」他試著露出了笑容，但是笑意卻沒有傳達至他的雙眼。「我們之後再繼續談，好嗎？都等了這麼久，多等個一兩天……或者三天也沒關係吧。」他轉身往門口走去，然後再回過頭說道，「晚安了，隊長。歡迎回來。」

史蒂夫歎了口氣，他看著托尼頭也不回地踏進了電梯。考量到等電梯的時間幾乎為零，他推測星期五是為了她的創造者而讓電梯待機著。而通過這舉動史蒂夫幾乎可以確定了這個人工智慧是在生他的氣，畢竟她沒跟自己打招呼——然而她卻可以跟旺達，山姆還有斯科特溝通（不過據他所知克林特好像也被拒於門外了）——也沒說上任何話，從他大約一個星期前回到這棟大廈開始。

他現在回想起來，發現自己回來之後娜塔莎好像也沒跟自己說上話。他猜想她有沒有至少跟克林特說到話，不過他對此信心不大。當他們回到這裡時她曾經在進去自己的房間之前向他們倆拋去不少凌厲的眼神。

「是啊……」他悄聲地歎了口氣，「『歡迎回來』我自己……」

「是啊，歡迎回來史蒂夫。」

他被嚇了一跳，他抬起頭來看到娜塔莎正站在自己眼前，雙手交插於胸口。他根本就沒聽到紅髮殺手走進來的聲音。

「我有打算叫你『隊長』的，但是這個稱號現在還適用嗎？」她問道，冷硬如鋼鐵的眼神直直盯著對方看。「我是說你甚至連盾牌在哪裡你都不知道吧？」

史蒂夫沒有回答，因為他不知道答案。他已經把盾牌留給托尼了，那位天才拿來做什麼用這他就不清楚了；至於美國隊長這個稱號……好吧，反正它從未真正屬於他。那只是他扮演的一個角色。他假設那是屬於美軍或是神盾局的。但是他不會對娜塔莎這麼說的，他認為她早已知道了。也許她根本就知道那些問題的答案。所以他只是安靜地回望著對方，等著對方先開口。他覺得這是他虧欠她的，而且說真的，史蒂夫很慶幸娜塔莎總算願意跟自己說話了。不管任何時候比起對方的沉默對待他更願意承受她的怒氣，因為一個沉默的娜塔莎就不只是生氣你那麼簡單……她也對你感到失望了。而娜塔莎對他的失望感覺就跟薩拉·羅傑斯以及佩姬對他的失望一模一樣，這個他是無論如何都承受不來的。

更別說托尼的痛苦已經讓他充分感受到了；就好像他肚子裡面多了塊驅之不去的煤炭似的。

「別擔心，史蒂夫，」娜塔莎察覺到了他眼裡的悲傷。「我不會朝你叫喊的。再說了，托尼已經把大多數的話都說了。我是在氣你不聽我的話把克林特扯進來，但是我也不能因為他的決定而責怪你。」她歪了歪頭，露出一個若有所思的眼神。「我只是在想這一切是否值得。值得嗎？你所做的一切……你所做出的選擇；這一切都值得嗎？為了走到今天這種地步？因為從我的角度來看我會說是不值得的，但也有可能是我錯了。也許你認為為了大義我們都可犧牲的棋子……我不知道。我只知道我們在沒有你的情況下把所有事情都糾正過來了，其實我們是不需要這麼做的，」她看著對方。「 **他** 不需要這麼做的。」

「我知道，」他點點頭。

「你真的知道嗎？」她問道。「因為我不覺得。我不認為你明白托尼為了你們，為了 **巴恩斯** 都經歷了什麼。你覺得站在全世界面前看著你的母親被冬日戰士給掐死并站起來告訴全世界他不該為此負上責任是件容易的事嗎？如果你是這麼認為的話，那你就錯了。然後一次又一次看著那段視頻在每一個電視台的每一次新聞時段播出直到他喝令停止。相信我，這一切 **沒有** 一件事是 **輕鬆** 的。對托尼來說是這樣，對我們來說也是這樣。在你到處逃逸腦中只想著你朋友的時候，我們在這裡想方設法就是為了避免讓你們哪怕有任何一個人被標上罪犯的標籤，在那同時我們還得保護自己避開牢獄之災。這可不是件易事，畢竟大部分人民都是站在你那邊的，因為你可是 **美國隊長** ，你是錯的而托尼·斯塔克——千萬富翁，天才，慈善家，花花公子是 **正確** 的這種事怎麼可能會發生。不然這個世界會變成什麼樣子？？」

她停下來眨了眨眼睛，把視線從他身上移開。他無法直直望進她雙眼，但是他覺得他好像看到了對方眼角的水光，但是又不太確定。他希望那只是燈光的反射，因為假如事情真糟糕到能讓娜塔莎都掉淚的話……那事情真的是比他想象的還要嚴重多了。如果事實真是如此，那他還 **真的** 不想遇到波茲女士，羅迪……又或者布魯斯。

「不，你完全不了解，」她搖搖頭，再次面對著眼前的男人。「你永遠都體會不到那是什麼感覺，國家的大多數人民都憎恨著你并要求你被送進監獄，就因為你對抗的是一個國家偶像。而在同一時間，你私底下又為了能讓那位偶像平安歸來而戰鬥，因為還是有好一部分的人希望他能被抓起來的，即便他差一點就要殺了你。你永遠也感受不了那種背叛的感覺是什麼，史蒂夫，而托尼卻永遠也忘不了。事情都是有一就有二，不是嗎？」

史蒂夫因為這句話而睜大了雙眼。他現在變成跟 **斯坦** 同一個等級了嗎？真的？他們全部都是這樣想的嗎？認為他會故意傷害大家？傷害整個團隊？傷害 **托尼** ？

「娜塔莎，我——你該不會以為我……」他搖搖頭，話語漸漸變得無聲。「我絕對不會這麼做的。」

「實話實說，我真的不知道，」她說道。「我會說，自從協議進入我們的視線之後你所做的那些事，換做是以前的你，有一半以上的事你是肯定不會做的，但是也有可能是我說錯了。」

「娜塔莎……」他搖了搖頭，想要伸出手去碰觸她，但是他知道如果他真這麼做的話他很有可能會失去一只手。

「現在已經不重要了，」她聳了聳肩。「所謂覆水難收。我只是下來通知你你和克林特明天早上八點有個跟弗瑞局長的會面，在神盾局。車子會在早上七點半抵達這裡并載送你們倆到目的地。還有，特查拉陛下會在近幾天跟你聯絡，主要是跟你匯報巴恩斯的恢復狀態。」

他點點頭表示了解，陷入自己的思緒當中，接著才開口問了一道困擾他已久的問題。「那個時候為什麼你會幫助我們？當你放我們離開時；如果你相信協議是對的話那你為什麼還這麼做？」

「我相信的不是協議，而是它背後的本意。 **是** 正確的。對於我們，對於我們所做的事，監管是有必要的。大眾需要 **被** 我們保護，也要避免 **來自** 我們的傷害。那是條永恆的定律。我讓你們走，是因為我發現你對羅斯的看法是對的，如果給他逮到機會的話他肯定會千方百計製造出你們的複製人的。有件事你是不知道，但是如果你跟我們談過的話就會知道的事是托尼從來就沒有相信過羅斯將軍——現在是前任將軍了——當他出現的那一瞬間，手中拿著協議時，托尼就已經在懷疑他背後的企圖了。我們只是迎合他為了爭取多點時間來摸清他的意圖——同時也在想辦法去安撫那些已經開始懼怕我們的國家，就如他們懼怕下一次的外星人來襲似的。」

「我真的是把全部事情搞砸了，是吧？」他歎息道，他垂下目光望著自己的腳，不期望對方會回應自己。

「我們全部或多或少都有搞砸了，」她聳聳肩。「也許大家還可以一起亡羊補牢，趁一切還來得及挽回的時候。」

「『還來得及挽回？ 』你在說什麼，娜塔莎？」

「我覺得……」她皺起了眉頭，話語漸漸變得細小，過了一會兒才繼續說道。「我很確定托尼有在考慮要不要放下鋼鐵俠這個身份。不過這次是永久性的。」

「什麼！？」他驚呼了聲，完全不敢置信，也感覺自己受到了很大的傷害。「不。他——他不可以這樣做。」

她只是端詳著對方。

「你確定嗎？」

「他一定會退出？不，」她搖搖頭。「但是我很肯定他正在考慮當中。不過我們還是有時間的。班納明天就會回來了。有團——剩下的我們在對他來說會比較好。還有你這幾天就盡量避開布魯斯吧。我最後一次聽到時大傢伙好像對你不是很滿意。」

「這一點也不讓我感到驚訝，」他說道。托尼跟布魯斯一向來關係匪淺。而且托尼還是他們之中第一個毫無保留地接受浩克的。所以浩克會回報托尼的那份喜歡並不是什麼不合理的事。

「是啊，」她點點頭，嘗試不要因為史蒂夫被綠色皮膚的布魯斯追的畫面給弄得笑出來。「我確定索爾會保護你的。也許吧。如果他也在這裡的話。雖然他也是有點失望的——我在這裡引用下索爾的原話——『隊長用毫無尊嚴的舉止對抗我們的鋼鐵之子』。」

「他怎麼會……？」他搖了搖頭。

「海姆達爾全部都看到了，」她聳聳肩回答道。

他看到對方臉上嘲諷的笑容時——那笑意並沒有傳達至她雙眼——翻了個白眼，但是他選擇不對此多做感想。他還能說什麼呢？他不確定自己有足夠的感想想表達。也許拯救巴基這件事真的佔據了他全部的注意力導致他看不見其他的事物吧。如果他沒記錯的話，山姆在那個時候已經告誡過他好幾次了，但是他並沒有把對方的話聽進去。他從頭到尾只聽得進自己的心聲。

他到現在還是會因為自己對托尼做過的事而發噩夢。

「好，我該去休息了，」她說道，悄聲無息地轉過身往電梯的方向走去。「還有你跟克林特說聲，假如我開始 **懷疑** 他藏在我的樓層的通風口或是踏進我的地盤的話那他將會後悔終生。」

「你應該知道，他會跟隨我就是為了保護他的家人，對吧？」

「我知道，」她踏進電梯，再次轉過頭來面對史蒂夫。「但是他的家人從來就沒陷入什麼危險當中。托尼在一看到協議初稿裡面的註冊提案時就已經確保了沒有任何記錄是聯繫著羅拉還有克林特的孩子們的，不過那也算是多此一舉了，因為弗瑞早就確保了神盾局的檔案裡面沒有任何有關他的家人或者他們的住所的資料。克林特早就知道了。我知道他不會毫無保留地相信托尼，畢竟他們倆並沒有認識很久，但是他應該相信我，相信弗瑞的。他應該要知道我是絕對不可能允許任何傷害降臨到他的家庭頭上的。而現在他也許會失去他們，不過這也只能怪他自己了。」

史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，眼睜睜看著她按下電梯按鈕并等著電梯門關上。她這是什麼意思？她是認真的嗎？羅拉是真的在考慮要離開克林特嗎？當他找克林特過來時他是不是在無形中摧毀了一樁婚姻？他從未要求那位已經退休的殺手加入他的……但也許他在一開始根本就不應該打給他。或許他就不應該把他牽扯進來，就像娜塔莎那樣。他很確定她曾經想要叫上那位弓箭手的，就算只是一閃而過的念頭，但是她最後還是沒這麼做。他需要跟克林特好好談一談看有什麼事情是他可以做的。或許他可以告訴羅拉一切都是他的錯？他不願去想自己又害得另一個家庭妻離子散了。

天啊，一切都已經分崩離析了。

在特查拉告訴他們可以回美國時，他曾經想過，一切都會開始好轉，或者至少可以恢復原狀，但是現在史蒂夫才開始看清骨牌已經倒塌到什麼程度了。當他看到新聞報導說可能會有新成員加入團隊時，他還以為至少他們的根基復仇者聯盟還是完好無缺的，但是現在他可不這麼篤定了。

到最後復仇者聯盟也許會變成一支全新的隊伍吧。

如果那種事真的發生的話那全都是他的錯。他親眼看著他當初辛辛苦苦建立起來的信任與友誼正在從接縫處慢慢解開，而這當中不只是他跟托尼的關係，更是他跟整個隊伍的關係。

他完全沒有概念應該怎樣踏出修補的第一步。

「天啊巴基……」他大聲歎了口氣，手掌擦過他的雙眼。「我現在好需要一些建議啊……你說的都是正確的嗎？這一切難道都不值得嗎？」

他也許不會期待聽到他那還被冰凍在瓦坎達的老朋友給他隔空傳來的回復，但他卻同樣也沒想到工作室的燈光會突然熄滅，把他留在一片黑暗之中。就連電梯的光源也熄滅了。

他歎了口氣。看起來他是得往上爬三十樓才能抵達他自己的樓層了。史蒂夫默默記下了讓自己以後不要再惹怒人工智慧了，因為她可以完全不費吹灰之力就把自己的生活搞得一團糟。

【待續】


	2. 第二章

第二章

娜塔莎突然間驚醒過來，一伸手就要取出藏在枕頭下面的格洛克手槍，直到她發現房間裡面除了她以外空無一人。她鬆了口氣，放鬆下來，翻身仰躺在床上。她盯著上方的天花板，思索著自己究竟是做了什麼夢才會突然被嚇醒。

可能性有很多，娜塔莎心知肚明，它可以是幾個月前的事，最早甚至可以追溯至幾年前。她待在紅房間的那段時期就很有可能，旺達可以證明這一點，基於她曾經用過這段僅有的回憶來對付她。她的生命中有著太多她知道自己永遠無法忘記，有些還會讓她悔恨終生的事，而這一切都將成為她一輩子的噩夢，但是娜塔莎有預感今晚的夢跟以往的有所不同。這場夢充滿了渴望與想念，但是她卻很清楚自己無法擁有它。她不明白為什麼自己會有那種覺悟，畢竟自己連夢的內容都記不住，但她就是知道。

而它的痛苦程度跟以往的噩夢相比有過之而無不及。

娜塔莎伸手撫過自己的臉，她坐起來，雙腿沿著床邊垂下碰到了地上。想要再繼續睡下去已經不行了，她得經過好一段時間才能重新回到能讓她進入睡眠的平靜狀態。她看了下時鐘，挑了挑眉，認為時候已經不早了，但是卻很適合來杯格雷伯爵茶。她站起身來，在離開房間之前不忘多披了件袍子，心想在凌晨三點鐘她穿成這樣應該就可以了。

娜塔莎進入電梯，按下客廳樓層的按鈕，她抬頭望著隱藏於電梯天花板角落的閉路電視，即便她不能明確看到它的存在。

「星期五，告訴我托尼正在睡覺。」

「我可以這麼做，娜塔莎女士，但是那就是在說謊了，」人工智慧回復道。

娜塔莎的眼神變得銳利無比。當然他是不可能乖乖睡覺的……她不知道為什麼自己還要多此一問。

「他現在在哪裡？」

「那道問題的答案你已經知道了，」她語帶悲傷地證實了娜塔莎的猜想，「最近這幾晚他都會在同樣的時間出現在那個場所。但是老闆在醒過來之前的確有獲得了少許的睡眠，大約有四小時十八分鐘之長。」

「那就好，」娜塔莎點點頭，正好電梯打開了通往客廳的門。她按下關門的按鈕，很快就改變了她的想法以及目的地。「帶我去他那邊，星期五。」

「當然，娜塔莎女士。」

娜塔莎歎了口氣，但還是露出了個微小的笑容。能夠打進托尼·斯塔克的私人圈子有幾個好處；而她指的並不是金錢那方面的好處。並沒有多少人能做到，所以很少人能夠說他們曾經看過她即將目睹的景象。那實在是太遺憾了，因為那是一個非常壯觀的景象。對她來說， **這** 就是為什麼托尼能贏得屬於他的天才地位。

電梯停在秘密樓層并打開了門，娜塔莎深吸了口氣才踏出電梯。它就坐落於托尼私人樓層的下面一樓，但是電梯卻沒有那樓層的按鈕，只有星期五能帶你抵達那兒，所以大多數都會以為在托尼樓下的是史蒂夫的地方，直到星期五第一次帶她來到這裡。當她從佩珀那邊聽說了在自己之前就只有對方以及羅迪曾經到過那樓層時，她為此倍感榮幸。

一從電梯踏出來她就[聽到](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVTP0DOL_2Q)了。娜塔莎愣在原地；她閉上雙眼靜靜聆聽著。真是美麗得讓人一聽就無法忘懷，她站在電梯門外想道，但那實在是太傷感了。她感受到的不只是孤單，更是一種被孤立的感覺，身不由己的孤獨感，以及期望一切會改變的卑微願望。有人會找到你……然後你就再也不是一個人了。

娜塔莎睜開雙眼，眨了好幾次眼睛把眼淚弄走，她抬起手摩挲了下胸口，才朝著眼前兩扇緊閉著的大門走去。她聽到歌曲的節奏開始慢下來，知道它已經快抵達尾聲了，這才靜悄悄推開完全沒有發出噪音的大門。她讓那扇門悄聲無息地在她身後關上，之後新的一首曲子再次奏起。

她輕柔地倚靠在門上，手掌握著身後的門把，她安靜地觀察著對方，很確定男人已經知道自己進來了，她在等著對方確認自己的存在。男人弓著背坐在一架小平台鋼琴面前，視線沒離開過眼前的鍵盤哪怕一秒，雙手則在那一排黑白琴鍵上輕快飛舞著。聽著這首曲子裡面的顫音，她可以想象它在舞台上被演奏出來，也許是在一齣戲劇裡面，也或許是一場芭蕾表演。

娜塔莎可以想象出自己隨著這首曲子翩翩起舞的樣子。

那是悲傷，痛苦，以及失去。那是被全世界所遺棄的感覺。那就是托尼的感受。所以這就是為什麼他只允許少數人進來這裡，因為這裡有一張他母親的畫像，還有一面她以前曾對著它跳舞（而現在娜塔莎偶爾也會這麼做），他無法隱藏起來的巨大鏡子。在這裡托尼不會戴上他虛假的面具。

在這裡，那個了解孤獨就好比了解自己的手背，會因為自己不被愛而哭泣的小男孩，仍舊活著。

娜塔莎的內心為那個男孩，也為他長大之後所變成的男人哭泣，因為對他來說一切可以不是這樣子的。有人應該要察覺到的，除了瑪利亞·斯塔克和尼克·弗瑞的其他人。霍華德·斯塔克就應該要對自己的兒子付出關心才是。

那位老工程師該慶幸自己已經離開人世了；要不然她可不會這麼輕易就放過對方。

「過來這裡坐吧，」他招手示意娜塔莎過來，一邊演奏著[歌曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uPjkhH8sFk)的最後一個音節，一邊用眼角瞄她。

娜塔莎的視線對上男人的，這才從自己的思緒當中抽離。她踩著無聲的腳步朝他的方向走去，靜悄悄坐上他身旁的凳子，兩具身軀貼得非常地近。

「睡不著嗎？」他問道，看了一眼她在睡袍底下穿著的背心與超短褲，認出了他之前曾經看過的睡衣組合。

「我有睡覺，」她回復道。

「那就是做噩夢了，」他點點頭，完全不需要詢問。「想要談談它嗎？」

「不怎麼記得內容了。」

她把頭靠在他的肩膀上，聽著曲子來到安靜的尾聲。「這曲子叫什麼名？」

他花了點時間才開口，仍舊不太習慣在外人面前敞開自己。如果有人在一年前告訴他娜塔莎·羅曼諾夫，神盾局的傑出間諜以及最惹不得的人物之一，會成為他最重要的親人之一，他肯定會當場笑出來。八成還會讓星期五挖空對方的銀行戶口，然後再把存款全數捐給小丑慈善團體或者其他不可理喻的團體。而現在，他卻無法想象對方沒有待在自己身邊的模樣。即便她因為幫助羅傑斯以及巴恩斯逃走而被迫保持低調行蹤，她一直都在想辦法幫助自己。她是那個把布魯斯找出來，并搜集證據讓羅斯前將軍垮臺的人。

「遺棄，」他回答道，努力讓自己的語氣不要染上任何能讓她辨認出來的情緒。但是曲子的標題早已暴露了一切，他在發現到對方的視線落在自己身上時這麼想道。

「所以布魯斯很快就會回來了，」他開始說道，試著把話題從自己身上移開。

「沒錯。」

他翻了下白眼，把自己的頭抵在對方的頭上。「別讓我開口求你，小娜，因為你知道我會這麼做的。」

娜塔莎露出微笑，知道對方說的是事實。在沉默了好一陣子之後她坐在凳子上轉了個方向，她曲起膝蓋把它們放在胸前，穿著襪子的腳掌則平放在凳子上。她伸出雙臂環繞住自己的雙腿，把後腦勺抵在男人的肩上，一臉沉思地望著天花板錯綜複雜的設計。

「沒有什麼好說的，」她最後還是開口說道，告訴他她從來沒跟其他人說過的話。「我們曾經有過交談，很多次了，卻沒有一次是談我們自己的事。他並沒有提起，我也沒有。我之前認為沒有這種必要，那是因為他從來沒表露出任何他要回來的征兆。」

「你知道他會回來的，」他小聲說道，凝視著他那雙放在琴鍵上的手。「我是知道的，你要知道。」

「我是知道，」她承認道，卻絕口不提其實兩人都完全沒有概念對方會幾時回來。她沒有必要說破。

「所以現在呢？」他問道。

「我不知道，」她回答道，聲音有點小。她是真的不知道。如果布魯斯真的想從她這里得到些什麼的話，她完全沒有概念對方想要什麼。突如其來的一陣想要說實話的衝動，她決定把她的不安說出來。「要是他不再想要我了呢？」

托尼歎了口氣，他把頭歪向一旁，輕輕碰了碰她的以示安慰。「我懷疑那種可能性。」

「會發生的，」她輕聲說道，在他開始彈奏新的一曲時轉過頭望著鋼琴。「我可不是一般的女人。」

「對，你的確不是，但那可不是件壞事。至少對你的情況來說，」他說道，并聳了下另一邊沒被佔據的肩膀。托尼閉上雙眼緩慢地彈奏著。那首曲子需要緩慢的演奏方式，不只是被聆聽而已，而是被感受。那不是肉眼所能看到的傷痛，而是深藏於皮膚之下的。已經潰爛的那種。他決定不告訴對方這首曲子的名稱。暫時不。「再說了，他也不是一般的男人啊，所以我懷疑他會用這一點來拒絕你，至於那些之前曾這麼對你的傢伙，反正他們也配不上你。」他笑了笑，再繼續說道，「而且他們八成也制伏不了你吧。」

「唔嗯，」她笑了一會兒，決定不對最後一句話發表任何意見。「[這首又是什麼？](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFUPIuHayRo)」

「下次再告訴你，」他回復道，接著便快速地以另一道問題來搪塞過去，趁她打破砂鍋問到底之前。「你認為他是你今晚會做噩夢的主因？」

「有可能，」她回答道，允許了話題的轉換，她知道他會遵守承諾的。「反正這是比較符合邏輯的猜測。」

「嗯。」

托尼繼續他的彈奏，靜悄悄地結束他們之間的對話，他們就這樣一直待在一起，直到星期五安靜地通知他們太陽已經升起，并提醒他十一點他得出席一場董事會會議，佩珀是不會讓他錯過這場會議的。他們一起搭電梯到娜塔莎的樓層，對方在他臉頰上留下一個吻，并要求對方再去睡多幾個小時，她答應對方自己也會這麼做。

托尼輕輕捏了下對方的手，并在電梯門關上的瞬間朝她點了點頭，之後星期五便把他帶回他自己的樓層。這可是唯一一次他全心全意打算遵從的要求，他想道，他在走出電梯時命令星期五如果自己十點鐘還沒睡醒的話就叫醒自己。他的頭一沾上枕頭時所聽到的最後一句話就是星期五已接收到命令的確認。

XXX

布魯斯·班納博士站在人行道，仰望著眼前的大廈，并緩緩把它盡收眼底。他不敢相信自己已經回來這裡了。他兩年前離開時完全沒想過他還會不會再次回來這裡，回到復仇者聯盟。當然，他更加沒想到羅斯會重出江湖并通過傷害他的朋友們來逼他現身。

羅斯會對復仇者伸出魔掌也真是夠愚蠢了；想要陷害一個憤怒的托尼·斯塔克那更是蠢到極點了。

難道這個世界還不知道那個天才是因為他自身的善良所以才沒有變成大家所能想象得出的最恐怖的反派嗎？就憑他那副腦袋，能辦到的事不盡其數，再加上他總是能把不可能化為可能。最重要的是，他與生俱來的魅力可以保證他一定會俘獲無數支持者的心。他想象了下假如托尼真因為某些原因而變成了反派，那麼就只有X教授或者奇異博士那樣的角色才有阻止他的勝算了。這個想法絕望得會讓人喪失信心，但是他卻一點也不擔心，因為托尼是他所認識的人當中最有愛心的。

說真的，復仇者的每一個成員都有可能變成可怕的敵人。也許就是因為全世界開始慢慢有所察覺，所以才會接二連三發生這一連串破事吧，他搖搖頭想道。

「日安班納博士，」索爾走到布魯斯身旁大聲打了個招呼，可憐的男人差一點就要嚇得跳起來了。「很高興看到汝安好！」

布魯斯對高大的金髮男人露出微笑，并點了點頭。在這位永遠帶著歡樂的外星神明面前他是沒有辦法衝他發脾氣的。「你好呀索爾。你也是剛剛到這裡的？」

「無錯，」索爾點點頭，「自從上次離別，吾從沒想到會這麼快就與汝等相見，無奈吾急需托尼·斯塔克友人的幫助，吾還有一重大消息欲通知復仇者們。」

布魯斯對此挑了挑眉，但是卻沒有提出疑問，他覺得索爾應該會比較樂意把話說一次就好。「原來如此。簡她還好嗎？」

「吾的簡姑娘好得很，」他答道，大大的笑容佈滿了整張臉。「謝謝汝的關心。汝呢，博士，汝還安好？汝的休假已結束了嗎？」

布魯斯深吸了一口氣再緩慢地呼出來，他的視線再次回到眼前的大樓。「我不知道，」他最終還是回答道。轉過頭望著金髮的神祇，他朝著大廈的入口點點頭道，「不如我們一起去找出答案？」

索爾對博士笑了笑，一只手掌用力地拍了拍後者的肩膀。「再好不過了，博士。就讓吾等來瞧瞧復仇者的同盟是否安好，吾完全沒接收到一絲好消息。」

「就是啊……」布魯斯歎了口氣，尾隨著男人走進大樓。如果那還不算是最保守的說法的話那他還真不知道什麼才算是了。

XXX

史蒂夫揉了揉他的太陽穴，邊踏入電梯按下了客廳樓層的按鈕。羅拉依舊不跟克林特說話，除非是有關孩子們的事，這就表示克林特還處在悶悶不樂的情緒當中。而娜塔莎也不願意跟那位弓箭手搭話這點對現狀也並沒有任何幫助。

他一開始就不應該叫上克林特的。

史蒂夫這下可相信了，罪惡感正啃噬著自己。好吧，那已經超越了他對托尼做的事所產生的罪惡感了……不管是克林特還是羅拉看起來都不打算把罪怪在他頭上，但是這一點也關係也沒有；重要的是他自己認罪。事實就是假如他從未要求克林特的幫忙的話那那個男人就不會決定離開他的家人了。也許那是個克林特不該輕易對他的家人許下的承諾，因為他知道自己是不可能那麼容易就放下鷹眼這個身份的，但是那並沒有讓史蒂夫的良心好過。

而且在眾多事件當中最鬧心的就是，他很確定托尼又再次避開自己了。

他知道這座大樓的億萬富翁在當天早上十一點有一個斯塔克企業的董事會議，但是在以往托尼在離開大樓之前總會逗留在廚房喝上一杯咖啡（也許是兩杯也許是三杯）并跟史蒂夫道早安。他還特地待在廚房裡面待機，以防那道行程并沒有改變。結果他撲了個空。

現在已經過了午時五點，他一整天都沒有看到或者聽到托尼或娜塔莎的任何消息。在充斥著人們的大樓裡，與他有過交談的就只有山姆與克林特，還有跟送孩子們去學校的羅拉交換了幾句客套話。旺達看起來就只有跟幻視有著定期的交談，不過如果她臉上一直揮之不去的傷感表示了什麼的話，那些交談都不是以好結局收場。還有斯科特，八成是眾人當中最無辜的那個了，他目前正協商要回到他女兒的身邊，但是那卻是件富有挑戰性的事，因為他們全部——那些一直藏匿在瓦坎達的人——目前都處於被軟禁在家的狀態。他們無法離開大樓超過五百尺的距離，不然就會觸犯天知道多少條的律法。自從他們回來之後，他就被迫使用健身室裡面的跑步機來代替晨跑。

「星期五，」他抬頭望向天花板，再嘗試多問一次，「等托尼從董事會議回來的時候你可以通知我一聲嗎？」

回答他的就只有沉默。過了一會兒史蒂夫歎了口氣并捏了捏鼻樑。他很有把握地認為那人工智能還在生自己的氣。目前她看起來已經下定了決心要模仿她的前任，用沉默代替以往她賜予對方的毒舌言語來表達自己的不滿，不過他懷疑這會是他最後一次聽到她刻薄的話語。她真不愧是她的創造者的女兒，他搖搖頭這麼想道。他知道假以時日她肯定能在她的創造者開口之前先滿足對方的需求，變成跟賈維斯一樣的驚人。

但是這事實並沒有阻止他對那個英式的人工智慧的懷念——畢竟賈維斯從來沒試過在跑步機上謀殺他，當 **他** 對史蒂夫感到生氣的時候。不過話說回來，他也從沒在人工智慧管家的監管下差一點就殺了托尼……他假設如果那真的發生的話賈維斯肯定能在神不知鬼不覺的情況下把自己弄到尸骨無存。賈維斯對托尼的保護慾有多強已不是秘密；他偶爾會很好奇那究竟只是托尼添加上去的其中一個特征，還是說它本來就是身為人工智慧的原型的人類賈維斯所擁有的一個性格？

他暗暗希望是後者，這樣至少托尼在他的生活中還有一個人是把他放在最重要的位子的；還能知道有一個永遠會選擇自己的人是什麼樣的感受，這個想法讓史蒂夫感到窩心。

也許他不應該埋怨星期五對待自己的態度的，他邊踏出電梯往客廳走去邊想道。他被免去了大部分的責罰這一點就很明顯了，假如說他跟羅迪碰到面而後者臉上的表情表示了什麼的話，那他的確是逃過了一劫。因為他很肯定托尼的詹姆斯會很樂意把史蒂夫重新冰封起來的——或者至少把他運回瓦坎達去。以不使用飛機的方式。

「噢巴基，」他歎了口氣，邊往廚房走去。「我現在真的需要一些建議……」

「好吧，我可不是『巴基』，但是假如你願意的話我可以試一試的。不過我先警告你，我懷疑我的建議會含有偏心的成分，又或者跟巴基的不是同一個方向。」

史蒂夫被那把聲音給嚇了一跳，他轉過身來面向客廳。他是如此的沉浸在自己的思緒當中，以至於當他走進來時都沒有發現室內有人。

「班納博士……還有索爾……」他眨了眨眼睛，視線從一個男人移向另一個，對後者的存在感到驚訝。「我沒看到你們坐在這兒。」

「隊長，」布魯斯點點頭，對上超級士兵的視線。「我們注意到了。你看起來一副若有所思的樣子。」索爾接著也對史蒂夫點點頭，但是後者卻不確定那動作是在讚同博士的話抑或來自神明的一個沉默的打招呼。「當然，我的提議還是有效的。」

史蒂夫點了點頭表示知道了，但是拒絕給出任何答案，不管是哪一種。「很高興見到你們倆，」他露出微笑，并試著不要因為因為博士回以的笑容而皺起眉頭，博士的笑容一直以來都會讓人疑惑他嘲笑的人到底是你還是他自己，但是卻很清楚地感覺到那是你。「你們倆回來了真是太好了。」

「吾等也很高興能回到這裡，」索爾點了點頭說道，這是他第一次開口說話，卻沒有了他以往那爆發力十足的聲量。

「嗯，我可以說這趟回程並不算糟糕，」布魯斯聳了聳肩，笑容還依舊掛在臉上。「我得說，我在離開的時候還有我在回來這裡的途中可聽到了不少故事，」他邊說邊盯著史蒂夫看。

史蒂夫點點頭，不確定要對此給出什麼回復。他確定娜塔莎至少有跟博士談過了，但是可不確定她曾告訴過他什麼……當然，還有一些事，是她無法告訴對方的。

不過，托尼倒是可以告訴他的。

「其餘人等都在哪？」索爾看著眼前的兩個男人，開口問道。他知道他的好博士目前是在盡力保持著自己的冷靜，所以他覺得稍微轉換下話題對這兩個男人都好。「自從吾等歸來之後無人來跟吾等道安。這真是讓人感到難堪。」

「啊，這麼說來……」史蒂夫對這突然轉變的話題眨了眨眼睛，後來決定為這小小的緩解感到慶幸。從布魯斯臉上的表情看來，他很肯定那不會持續太久。「我最後一次聽到的是娜塔莎在跟山姆進行拳擊練習。克林特應該是待在他的孩子附近；基於他們現在應該回到大樓了。旺達八成還是待在她自己的房間，」還真是諷刺啊，史蒂夫想道。曾有那麼一次她需要從那裡被解救出來，那時候的她是多麼的想要離開；而現在你還得用食物來賄賂她就為了讓她從那間房間裡面走出來。他搖搖頭，停下這一連串的想法，免得他脫口說出會讓他自己後悔的話。「幻視應該是跟羅迪待在一起，至於托尼在哪裡我完全沒有頭緒。我只知道他今早有個董事會議，」他聳聳肩說道。

「還真是方便啊，」布魯斯笑著說道。

史蒂夫挑了挑眉，但是並沒有做出任何評論。他不太確定那個男人想要表達什麼，而他也不覺得自己想要知道答案。「我很確定星期五已經讓托尼還有全部人知道你們回來了，」他繼續說道。「你們倆都離開太久了。這期間發生了很多事。」

「不如你來說說從你的角度所經歷的那些事，趁我們在等著其他人的當兒？」布魯斯歪了下頭提出了建議。

史蒂夫一臉若有所思地盯著博士。他察覺到博士是怎樣提出他的疑問的，而他也應該慶幸那個男人還允許他從自己的角度來敘述這些事情，即便他們可能已經從第三方聽到整件事的來龍去脈了。史蒂夫點點頭，把肩膀往後推了推，決定就像迎戰般謹慎地面對這件事。他走到其中一個沙發前并坐下來，等著其他兩個男人也這麼做。

「好吧，自從你們倆離開之後托尼跟克林特都因為個人原因決定退休了，這你們應該都知道了，索爾，」他對那位神明點了點頭。「沒事的，因為我們有了綽號戰爭機器的羅德斯上校以及身為獵鷹的山姆·威爾遜，旺達與幻視也都決定要留下來，我也希望當托尼準備好了的話他也能夠歸隊。」

「所以托尼已經退休了……」布魯斯若有所思地說道。「我懷疑他還會歸隊的可能性。奧創還有在索科威亞發生的事對他的打擊很大……再加上賈維斯不在了……」

「是啊，」史蒂夫歎了口氣，點點頭表示理解。即便托尼從來沒跟他說過，他也知道在索科威亞所發生的事以及賈維斯的消失都是托尼決定退出復仇者聯盟的主要原因，而不僅僅只是想要修復他跟佩珀之間的感情。他一直都希望托尼能夠回來，能夠跟他說上話，但是時間一直都在流逝，而接著羅斯還有協議的事就發生了……好了，這下沒一件事是照史蒂夫所期望的方向發展的，他知道自己也是難辭其咎。

「總而言之，」他繼續說道，把時間線往前推了些。「時間就這樣過去了，小娜跟我就負責訓練新的復仇者。一切都很好。新成員之間的默契還不到我們這群老成員的程度，但是我們正逐漸接近目標了。一年過去，之後我們接到了拉各斯的情報，小娜跟我就帶著隊伍去那邊阻止即將產生的威脅……」

兩個男人都仔細聆聽著史蒂夫告訴他們所有他們不在的時候所發生的事。兩人的注意力都完全放在史蒂夫身上，所以並沒有人注意到客廳裡的人數逐漸增加了起來。

XXX

「老闆？」

「嗯？怎麼了，星期五？」托尼心不在焉地回應道。他現在正研究著斯塔克企業一個新原型體的3D立體畫面。這項科技的虛擬現實部分出了點問題，研發部在經過了一個星期的努力不懈之後仍舊找不出問題根源。佩珀最終還是把這問題丟給托尼去解決。「幫我列出VR程序的規格還有需要的資料，麻煩了。」

他移動手指，旋轉著懸浮在空中的畫面，邊等著星期五完成自己的要求。「謝謝你，」他點點頭之後便開始瀏覽在他眼前的數據。

「沒問題，」星期五回答道，接著又不屈不撓地繼續道。「老闆，班納博士還在客廳。你不去見他不就顯得太失禮了嗎？」

「什麼？哦，布魯斯？我不是告訴過你要通知小娜嗎？」他問道，並沒有把注意力放在這話題上。他很肯定布魯斯不會介意遲些才見到自己的，而且他認為對方也許可以趁這時間跟娜塔莎好好談一談。「小娜完全有能力跟布魯斯打招呼并帶他到他的專屬樓層去的，假如他已經忘記了的話。」

「我已經通知娜塔莎女士關於博士的到來了，老闆，但是我認為你也去露個面是個好主意。早到總好過遲到。」

「什麼？為何？」他總算停下了瀏覽眼前數據的動作，把自己的全副注意力都放在他的人工智能身上。「到底是什麼事，星期五？記住，保持神秘可一點都不可愛。」

「是羅傑斯隊長先發現班納博士的，他們目前正一起待在客廳。」

「他們該不會是在破壞我的大樓吧？因為那就很糟糕了，完全在意料之內，但是很糟糕。」

「不是的，但是羅傑斯隊長正告訴班納博士在他離開之後所發生的事。」

「原來如此，」他眨了眨雙眼。那……好吧，那可能有點不太妙。「我可以理解你在擔心些什麼，但是布魯斯遲早還是會查出來的。」

「那是當然的，老闆，但那不是問題所在。」

「那什麼才是問題所在，星期五？」他問道，好奇心正逐漸升高。「別這樣，快說出來。你知道我現在很忙。如果我不在48小時內把這個弄好佩珀就會過來然後又是怒視我又是一臉不高興的因為她無法跟董事們交代，如果那情況真的發生的話那我就會把它全怪罪在你身上，星期五。」

「她從來就沒有相信過你，」那個人工智慧如此回復道，托尼因聽出了她聲音當中的無所謂還有她很有可能是對的這個事實而皺起了眉頭。「現在全部人都已經加入了客廳裡的羅傑斯隊長以及班納博士，隊長目前正說到他把同伴從孤島監獄裡解救出來，但是他卻順其自然地漏掉了某件事，而我很確定班納博士會再次問起的。」

某件事—— **噢** 。雖然布魯斯大概知道在西伯利亞發生了一些事，可細節他並不知道。他很確定沒有人知道。托尼自己並沒有告訴任何人，即便是羅迪跟娜塔莎，而既然史蒂夫在告訴布魯斯時完全跳過了那一段，那他可以假設對方也沒有告訴過任何人。至於巴恩斯他還被冰凍在瓦坎達。

如果布魯斯決定要問……他會嗎？他平時是個悠然自得的人，不會去硬挖別人的秘密。布魯斯·班納完全了解什麼叫做不能說的秘密，而正因為如此他通常不會去探聽別人的私事。

但是這次完全不同。這可是他會回來這裡的其中一個原因……所以他會想要知道真相的。

托尼站了起來，腦袋快速地擬定出好幾種可能性，沒有一個是完好收場的。「好吧，這可能是個問題，」他邊說邊邁開腳步往電梯的方向跑去，他在電梯門及時為他打開時感到慶幸。「星期五！」

「娜塔莎女士已經在客廳了，老闆，上校也一樣。」

噢，這可能會演變成比他想象中更糟糕的情況。

XXX

「所以你把他們從孤島中救了出來……」布魯斯點點頭說道。

「是啊，」克林特點頭說道，他把雙手交叉放在胸前。「隊長並沒有拋棄他的同伴，但是我對斯塔克可就不這麼認為了，畢竟一開始就是他把我們丟進去的。」

「克林特。」

「是那樣的嗎？」布魯斯挑了挑眉，對史蒂夫拋出這問題，再看著室內有一部分人也跟著點點頭。「我知道孤島監獄。坐落於大西洋海底，戒備嚴森的監獄，配有最新型的安檢系統使得整個監獄的防護滴水不漏，」他點頭說道，他無視娜塔莎向他拋去的銳利的眼神，視線對上克林特的。

「我也許對 **參觀** 那個地方並沒有明顯的興趣，但是我對它可是非常了解。畢竟，它一開始就是為了大傢伙而建造的，」他笑著說道，但是笑意卻沒有抵達他雙眼。「而且它被建造就是為了囚禁那些擁有某種 **能力** 的罪犯的，一般的監獄可關不住他們。」

「那你就該知道那地方有多見鬼了，」克林特說道，有點緊繃地點了下頭。他可以感應到周圍的氣氛有些不對勁，但是他不確定是什麼事。他嘗試向娜塔莎拋去求救的眼神，但是對方的視線卻不在他身上。

「我的確知道，」布魯斯點點頭。除了他還有索爾，其他人都是背對著入口處，所以只有他們倆發現托尼靜悄悄走進來了。「還想要知道一些我知道的事嗎？」他問道，笑著露出了森森白牙。「我知道我們的好將軍，撒迪厄斯·羅斯，是個擁有優越感情結的偏執狂，多年前他就已經確保了孤島足夠鞏固來囚禁像我這樣的人；裡面囚房的鐵條都是用亞德曼金屬打造的，這種合金的堅韌度恐怕就只有振金能跟它分庭抗禮吧。除此之外它還擁有全世界最先進的安檢系統。它從來沒被打敗過，儘管有好多聰明人都試過了。」

克林特眨了眨眼睛，感覺自己開始起了雞皮疙瘩。他跟旺達以及斯科特交換了疑惑的眼神，再一臉疑惑地望著布魯斯。如果孤島真是那麼堅不可摧……他把視線移向史蒂夫，挑了挑眉表示疑問。

「等等，」山姆皺起了眉頭，他開口說道。「你到底在說什麼，老兄？」

布魯斯先是一臉疑惑地盯著眼前不認識的男人，這才回答道。「我想說的是沒有人能夠在沒有知情人的幫助下隨意進出孤島。 **前所未有** ，」他頓了下，點點頭再繼續說道，「好吧也許索爾應該被排除在外，但他是個神，所以他不被歸類在內。」

「我完全沒有遇到安檢系統方面的問題，真的，」史蒂夫看著兩人說道。

「真的？」克林特問道，一臉驚訝地望著史蒂夫。

「那還真是方便啊，」布魯斯點點頭說道，史蒂夫則搖了搖頭。「也許他們都不約而同放了一天假呢，」他聳聳肩提出了看法，這下每個人的目光又都聚集在他身上了。「也有可能是你們得到了意料之外的幫助？以我個人來說，我只知道有一個人可以發明出，又或者可以駭進這樣的系統……但是，也有可能是我猜錯了。我確定只要簡單地查一查誰握有孤島安檢系統的契約就能輕易地解決這道問題了。」

克林特睜大雙眼，他跟山姆交換了個眼神，搖搖頭說道。「這太扯了，老兄。誰人快去查一下。我無論如何都不會因為我的自由欠該死的斯塔克人情的。」

「你早已經欠上了，」娜塔莎挑了挑眉說道，她也舉起雙臂交叉放在胸前。「如果願意的話你們全部都歡迎去查看，但是孤島的安檢契約的確是屬於斯塔克企業的。已經有十年之久了。」

「你怎麼知道的？」史蒂夫問道，並不懷疑那段話的真實性，只是好奇她是怎麼會知道的。

「我在斯塔克企業擔任托尼的私人助理超過一年了，」她聳聳肩回答道。「在很多斯塔克企業的項目上我跟佩珀都有合作過。如果你知道到底有多少地方的安檢契約是握在斯塔克企業，也就是托尼手上的，你肯定會感到驚訝。那個時候，我還不知道孤島是什麼，但是我倒是知道那契約是隸屬斯塔克企業的。」

「我不明白，」斯科特一臉迷茫地望著眾人，開口說道。「為什麼斯塔克在把我們送進去之後又要幫我們逃出來？你們一直以來都這麼說的不是嗎？那為什麼？」

「這真是個好——等等。你是誰？」布魯斯困惑地問道，他接著又轉向山姆。「 **你** ，我現在想起來了。你是那個隊長每次在城裡跑步的時候喜歡到處走馬看花的人，而且你還幫他尋找過冬日戰士。對了他是誰？」

「說真的？」斯科特問道，一臉被冒犯的表情。「你們都不看新聞的嗎？」

「如果能不看就盡量不看，」克林特聳聳肩。「那太讓人感到沮喪了。」

「的確是，」山姆點點頭讚同道。「隊長還有鋼鐵俠竟然是最受歡迎的復仇者。還有如果那個埃弗哈特妹子敢再多叫我一次光頭老鷹的話我就要給她發去一封寫滿粗話的糟糕信息。」

娜塔莎挑了挑眉，露出了些許的微笑，但是並沒開口說什麼。這玩笑的程度實在太簡單了，她並沒有那麼狡詐。

克林特倒是沒有那問題。他開口正準備反駁，卻在還未發出聲音之前就被史蒂夫給攔下來了。

「克林特，別鬧了，」史蒂夫說道，瞪了那位弓箭手一眼，這才把視線轉回博士身上。「他是斯科特·朗，也叫作蟻人。」

布魯斯點點頭，望向另一個男人。「你好。你跟漢克·皮姆一起共事？」

「你認識他？」斯科特點點頭，問道。

「主要是靠聲譽認識的，」布魯斯回答道。「你問了個好問題，但是在我們回答這問題之前我自己還有個問題，」他邊說邊望著史蒂夫。「西伯利亞？我不覺得你有提到在西伯利亞發生了什麼事。」

史蒂夫全身變得僵硬，他回望著布魯斯。他一直都在希望布魯斯不會問起這個。從對方的眼神他可以看得出博士知道一些在那裡發生的事，但是知道了多少史蒂夫就不肯定了。

「我不認為……」史蒂夫的聲音逐漸變小，他覺得自己差一點就脫口而出的話並沒有多少說服力。他站起身來再次說道，雙手交插於身前。「我完全沒有必要解釋在那裡所發生的事。」

娜塔莎望著對方，瞇起了雙眼。現在她回想起來，她也不知道在西伯利亞究竟發生了什麼事。她只知道托尼一直都拒絕談論它。

「噢我覺得是有必要的，隊長，」布魯斯笑著說道；他也緩緩站起了身。「我知道星期五給佩珀發去了求救信息，這樣托尼才能被帶回來，因為出於某些原因他無法自己回來。我認為我很想知道來龍去脈。」

沉默開始在室內漫延，大家都在面面相覷，卻沒有人開口打破沉默。

娜塔莎瞇眼望著靜默無聲的隊長，銳利的眼神這才移向雷神，後者從一開始到現在始終不發一言。「索爾？你知道托尼在西伯利亞發生了什麼事嗎？」

「吾知曉，娜塔莎姑娘，」索爾歎了口氣說道，他從來就不是個說謊的料。他交叉起雙臂放在胸前，望著眾人說道，「但是吾沒有道出來的資格。對不起。」

「沒關係，」娜塔莎一臉了然地說道。她知道那是種什麼感覺，知曉了某些秘密卻由不得你去分享出來。她不會強迫索爾說出來的。「史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫準備開口說話，卻被打斷了。

「他說的沒錯，小娜，那一點也不重要。別管了。」

娜塔莎轉過頭，一點驚訝之情都沒有地望著托尼從斯科特與旺達中間穿過，往自己的方向走來。

「這話從你嘴裡說出來，托尼，我覺得那很難說服得了我，」她對停在自己眼前的男人說道。「你從來沒告訴過我究竟發生了什麼事，我知道你去那兒是為了尋找阻止其餘的冬日戰士被激活的史蒂夫還有巴基。」她盯著他同時點點頭又聳聳肩，努力露出一副放鬆的模樣。但是她待在托尼·斯塔克身邊已經夠久了，他肩膀的僵硬可瞞不過她。他因為某些原因而感到焦慮與不安，而她很肯定那跟他與大家共處一室這點並沒有多大關係。「到底發生什麼事了，托尼？」

「我想我也需要知道，」羅迪說道，往前踏出幾步，視線一直盯著托尼不放。

「**Et tu Bru-dey！？（你也一樣，布魯—迪！？）」托尼誇張地驚叫道。

**注釋：這句話很好玩，所以就保留原文了w原句其實是Et tu Brute，拉丁語，出自莎翁的凱撒大帝。凱撒在被暗殺的時候發現自己的朋友Brute也在暗殺者群體當中，所以就說出了這句台詞『Et tu，Brute？（你也一樣，布魯特？）』，表達出被朋友背叛的驚訝與沮喪之情。這裡作者稍微改了下人名，把Brute跟Rhodey（羅迪）融合在一起就變成了Bru-dey，所以這裡托尼是因為驚訝于羅迪的『背叛』而說出了這句台詞**

「沒錯，我也是，」他點點頭道。「你從一開始就在對我有所隱瞞，我原本還以為你不願意在我復建的期間讓我擔心，但是我現在已經好很多了——主要還是要感謝你——而你還是沒告訴我。上次你對我隱瞞一件事那麼久的時候你就要死了。」羅迪愣在原地，雙眼睜大。「別告訴我你要死了，托尼。你最好給我好好的活著，不然我就把這只腿部支架摘下來用它來揍你。沒錯，你聽到我說的話了。我會蹣跚到你那兒，然後用你自己的科技產品來打你。我發誓我會——」

「我沒有要死掉，」他打斷對方的話，如果他再繼續放任他說下去的話羅迪真的會威脅他一輩子的。他也看到了摯友眼中的恐懼，他再也不想變成羅迪露出那種表情的主因了。他曾答應過自己他再也不會這麼做。「我向你承諾，蜜糖熊，我並沒有隱瞞任何死亡的征兆。」

羅迪瞇起了雙眼，在看到對方的眼裡沒有欺瞞之後才點了點頭。「很好。我真不想殺了你。我很確定我會為此感到後悔的，佩珀八成還會因為我搶先她一步而殺了我。」

「也許是吧。她會這麼做的。八成用的還是她的鞋子，」他聳了聳肩。

「那都是你的錯，」他回復道，手指指著那位工程師。「別再給她買那些致命的服飾了。她終有一天會失控並把我們兩個都給殺了，那還是一樣是你的錯；不管是我們的死因還是死法。」

「我曾試過送她毛公仔，」他聳聳肩再搖搖頭。「她還沒打算忘掉這件事。」

「如果我不是早知道你是尺寸皇后的話，我還是會認為你就是一個，」他歎了口氣，試著不要因為看到托尼臉上的壞笑而也跟著微笑起來。「你送她的東西沒有最大的，只有 **更大的** ，托尼。正常來講，如果它已經大到塞不進門的話，那就把它留在原地。」

「我也許可以幫她，」娜塔莎瞇起眼打斷了兩人的對話，後者雙雙轉過頭來望著她。「反正我有著廣博的知識。在西伯利亞發生什麼事了？」

「沒什麼事。」

「如果不是大事，那你可以儘管告訴我們。我們可不常碰上無聊事。這是個新奇的情況。」

托尼望著她，再望著羅迪，但是那個背叛者只是挑了挑眉仿佛在說『 **別看我，我甚至都不能走路** 。』

「好吧！」他叫道，往空中舉起雙手。「那真的不算什麼大事。我只是發現了某件事的真相，然後我們之間產生了分歧，」他聳聳肩說道。「那一點都不重要。」

「分歧？」她問道，一副關心的模樣。托尼總是有本事把自己受到的傷害輕描淡寫地帶過，不管那傷害是身體上的抑或情緒上的。「托尼我是沒有親眼看到你回來時候的樣子，但是我曾經跟佩珀談過。她說單單你的傷勢就寫了一單子那麼長，而且他們還花了幾乎一個小時的時間才把你從盔甲裡面弄出來。她很擔心你會就這樣 **死去** ……」她在看到男人因為自己的話而抖了下身子時聲音逐漸減弱。

「佩珀只是在誇大其詞，」他想要做出一個聳肩的動作，結果做出來的比起聳肩更像是跳了一下。他現在情緒很緊繃。他不希望回憶起佩珀眼中的恐懼，還有淚水。「並沒有那麼嚴重。」

「不。那真的很嚴重，」羅迪說道，他一臉嚴肅地把視線轉向史蒂夫。「不過說真的，比起那些肉眼可見的傷勢，主要的問題是體溫過低。」

娜塔莎先是各看了羅迪與史蒂夫一眼，這才跟山姆交換了疑惑的眼神。她開始覺得自己知道是什麼事了，但是她非常希望是自己猜錯了。再次把目光移向史蒂夫，她嘗試跟男人的視線對上，但是後者的視線卻一直對著地上，拒絕跟任何人有眼神接觸。那一點也不讓她感到好過。

再次望向托尼，她很驚訝地發現對方的目光早已停留在自己身上。她的表情因為看到對方臉上的痛苦而柔和了不少。她想要碰觸他，但是她知道他不會稀罕的。至少不是在這裡，被這麼多人圍繞著；有些他甚至不確定自己還能不能再次交付信任，而有些他從來就沒有相信過。

「你的父母，」娜塔莎悄聲說道。「那就是你知曉的事實真相。」

他眨了眨眼。「你早就知道，」他吸了口氣，抬起手揉揉曾經安裝過反應堆的胸口位置。他看著對方點點頭，自己也點了點頭，這才移開視線。她是他的朋友，他是知道這點的。他不會現在才來開始懷疑她。不是在他需要她的時候。他會給她一個機會，如同他當初也給羅傑斯一個機會。「多久了？」

「我們是在發現九頭蛇滲入神盾局的同時發現這件事的，」她誠實地回答了對方的問題，認為完全沒有說謊的必要。娜塔莎可以清楚看見自己的話對男人所造成的傷害，但是她絕不會逃避責任。這是她欠對方的。

「這到底是怎麼一回事？」羅迪問道，視線在兩人身上來回移動。他不喜歡托尼臉上的表情，也不喜歡娜塔莎的眼神。「你們兩個到底在說什麼？」

「我們？」托尼問道，他忽略掉他的友人的疑問，再次注視著眼前的女人。他現在完全沒有多餘的心力來跟羅迪解釋來龍去脈。

「史蒂夫，山姆還有我，」她歎了口氣回答道。「當我們一開始搜尋更多有關冬日戰士的信息時。」

他點點頭。說真的，那……那聽起來還挺合理的。托尼的手摩挲著自己的嘴，他在思索著自己是否應該拋出下一道問題。他跟娜塔莎都走到現在這個地步了……他實在不想失去這段友情，失去她。

但是他還是需要知道真相。

「為什麼你沒有告訴我？」

「那時我們的關係還沒有那麼好，」她搖搖頭說道。「說真的，我以為如果真相是來自史蒂夫嘴裡的話你會比較容易接受。我還曾經想過要告訴羅迪或佩珀，然後再由他們其中一個告訴你，但是我不覺得在你不知情的情況下把這件事告訴他人是正當的做法。我以為史蒂夫會……」她眨了眨眼睛，先是看了史蒂夫一眼才繼續望著托尼。「在西伯利亞的意外發生之前你完全不知道這件事？」

「不知道，」他再次移開了視線。

「但是……」娜塔莎觀察著他。他完全沒有說謊的必要，他為什麼要這麼做？她轉頭去望著山姆，不確定應該說些什麼。

「你是在開我玩笑，是吧？」山姆不可置信地問道。他幾乎就要伸出手了，當托尼一臉呆滯地望著他的時候。「我真的很抱歉，斯塔克，」他搖搖頭說道。「我有想過要告訴你的，但是那時候我還不認識你。」

室內完全沉默下來，沒有人在看到托尼臉上明顯的痛苦情緒之後還想到要說什麼。

「好了，有人可以說說這到底是怎麼一回事嗎？拜託？」克林特激動地問道。他總算察覺到這沉默的氛圍了，而他不喜歡自己一副狀況外的模樣。「你們到底都在說什麼鬼？斯塔克的父母又怎麼了？」

娜塔莎還在凝視著托尼，當她看到對方收起自己的情緒并戴上偽裝的面具時，這才轉過身去回答克林特的問題，忍耐著想要因男人的粗神經而揍他一頓的衝動，畢竟他只是問出了大家都在想著的事情。

「霍華德還有瑪利亞·斯塔克並非死於車禍；他們是被冬日戰士，詹姆斯·巴恩斯給殺死的，」她悄聲說道，并望了史蒂夫一眼才繼續道。「史蒂夫，山姆還有我是在調查九頭蛇以及神盾局的事情的時候發現到真相的。很明顯就是九頭蛇派冬日戰士去殺死斯塔克夫婦然後把它偽造成一場意外的。」

「真是糟透了，」克林特睜大雙眼說道。他轉向托尼說道。「然後你在西伯利亞追著史蒂夫還有巴基的時候發現這件事的？」

「要我說的話，那段影片真是太過分了，」他想要讓自己的語氣聽起來像是嘲諷，但是說出來的效果並不如想象中的好。他真的不需要那段錄像。

「你一定是在鬧著我玩……那已經是三年前的事了，」他驚叫道，轉過頭去望著沉默的史蒂夫。「史蒂夫？這是怎麼了，兄弟？讓我猜猜，在看過那個片段之後，再看到巴基站在自己眼前……斯塔克就發飆了是吧？」

「並沒有立刻發飆，」托尼回答道，把視線移開。「我先問了羅傑斯我剛剛問小娜的問題。」

「他是怎麼回答的？」娜塔莎問道，視線沒有從史蒂夫身上移開。

「他說謊了，」他回復道，語氣中完全找不出一點情緒。當女人的視線轉回來時他只是聳了聳肩。「說他懷疑他們是被謀殺的，不清楚兇手是誰，但是他沒一會兒就承認了。然後我就發飆了。我得承認，這不是我最好的一刻。」

「結果就是你跟兩個超級士兵打了起來，孤軍作戰。對嗎？」羅迪開口道，怒氣開始從他全身上下冒出來。「這就是你身上那些傷口的由來，對不。你發飆了想要殺掉巴恩斯，而我很肯定隊長不會袖手旁觀讓這件事成真。尤其在他做了那麼多事來保護他之後。所以你就跟他們倆打起來了是嗎？ **兩個超級士兵！** 」

「我——」

「別想對我說謊，托尼，」他伸出食指指著友人的臉，切斷了對方想說的話。「別對我這麼做。現在不要。你反抗他們，而他們把你往死裡揍，還摧毀了你的盔甲，把你留在那兒。」

「嘿。我也是有全力反擊的好不，」他說道，手掌再次揉了揉自己的胸口。「他們只是一時的好運罷了。」

「是哪一個？」羅迪再次問道，完全忽略對方說的話。他親眼看到托尼被困在那口鋼鐵棺材裡面，而且還是在被凍了好幾個小時之後的狀態。「是哪一個破壞你盔甲上的反應堆讓你被困在鋼鐵棺材裡面的？那裡可是西伯利亞啊，托尼！ **西伯利亞！** 要不是星期五來得及……在她被強制下線之前……托尼。」

「我知道，好吧，我 **都知道** ！」托尼突然間喊道。他感到好疲倦，對這一切都感到好累。他來這裡就是為了阻止這情況發生的，而他失敗了。現在他只想要離開這裡。「我知道我把一切都搞砸了。我真的知道。我了解。我們現在可以不要談論這件事嗎？拜託？」他把視線移開，并眨了眨眼睛。他 **不** 會在這裡哭出來的。他不會給他們這種滿足感的。「我在努力保護每個人，努力避免讓我們分裂，而我失敗了。遲點再談，好嗎？遲點，你要怎樣朝我叫喊，要怎樣安慰我，都隨你便。我甚至不會埋怨。好吧，可能會埋怨那麼一次。兩次，最多。但是現在……我現在不行。」托尼搖搖頭，他往後朝入口以及自由的方向退去。他先跟羅迪還有娜塔莎交換了最後一個眼神，這才轉身離開客廳。

「布魯斯，索爾，很高興看到你們倆。你們回來了真好，」他在踏入電梯時微微轉過頭說道，很慶幸星期五早已經讓電梯在等著自己了。「我們可以之後再談談。」

整個客廳因為托尼的離開而再次安靜下來。每個人都在努力消化他們剛剛所接收到的信息，沒有人跟其他人有任何的眼神接觸。克林特看到旺達的視線一直停留在托尼剛剛離去的電梯，好奇此刻她腦袋裡是在想著什麼。「旺達？」

「我沒事，克林特，」她回答道，視線還是沒從電梯的方向移開。「我直到現在才發現沒有一件事是如我所想的。是我做錯了。」

「做錯什麼？」他問道，但是他等了好一陣子都等不到回復，所以他覺得對方還沒準備好要回答自己。克林特接著望向了史蒂夫的方向。他也一樣在凝視著電梯，但是旺達是一臉若有所思，後者只是一臉痛苦與愧疚。「史蒂夫，」他等著直到一雙渾濁的藍色眼睛對上自己的，「我們所做的這一切到底跟協議有沒有關係？哪怕一絲一毫？」

沉默依舊持續著。

「對不起，不過我需要點空氣，」布魯斯說道，他對上全部人的視線，全身僵硬。他知道自己的身體開始泛起了綠光，而他也可以看到眾人眼中的小心翼翼。很好。大傢伙就要出來了，他知道自己需要離開這裡，趁他失去對浩克的控制之前。他察覺到索爾捏了捏他的肩膀，這才往樓梯的方向前進。「我的建議是不希望有人來打擾。」

羅迪目睹博士離開，這才回頭望著客廳的其他人。他發現到娜塔莎還有幻視已經不在了，他忍不住好奇他們倆是什麼時候溜走的，最後視線才回到史蒂夫身上。

「托尼也許沒有回答我的問題，但是如果我是個賭徒我會把我全副身家都押在你身上，摧毀反應堆的那個人就是你，隊長，」他說道，語氣生硬而眼神如鐵。「我不怪你想要保護你的朋友，我甚至也不怪你反抗托尼，因為我比任何人還了解他，而他真的很愛他的母親。但是破壞反應堆還有盔甲，然後就這樣把他 **留在** 那兒，孤身一人，面對著天寒地凍……基本上就是讓他死在那個鋼鐵棺材裡面…… **那** 就是你的錯。而我不原諒你。」

「我——我不知道還能……」史蒂夫望著羅迪，開口說道。那時候他真的完全不知道該做什麼。他只是想要拯救巴基罷了……他並沒有在想。他 **並沒有** 多加思考。

「不！」羅迪叫道，並不想聽任何藉口。「不對。你有選擇的。選擇一直都是有的！你選擇放任他自生自滅。所以你的選擇直接導致了今天這種局面。」他搖了搖頭。「還有，我的意思不是說你得為所有的一切負上責任，但是在西伯利亞所發生的那些事……是，那都是你的錯。」

「我很抱歉……」史蒂夫語氣不穩地說道，努力不讓眼淚流下來。

「告訴你……現在，我完全不在乎，」他吼道，語氣再次染上了冷硬。「離他遠點，隊長。我是說真的。你完全配不上他，在直到我覺得你配得上之前，你最好不要接近他。別挑戰我的極限。我現在也許不怎麼能跑步，但是我的準頭跟你的 **詹姆斯** 是不相上下的，現在就往你那雙嬰兒藍之間開一槍對我來說一點問題也沒有。」羅迪瞪視著史蒂夫好一陣子，這才轉過身走向電梯。在踏進電梯之後他轉身面對電梯口，發現眾人的視線都停留在自己身上，包括史蒂夫的。

「那是給你的唯一一次警告，隊長，」他點點頭說道，按下通往頂樓樓層的按鈕。

「哇……」山姆雙眼大張，在一片沉默中說道。他又眨了眨眼睛。「我真心覺得他會說到做到……」

「他的確是，」旺達和克林特不約而同地說道。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的話：
> 
> 如果你喜歡鋼琴音樂的話，歡迎去點擊文中的音樂鏈接，它會讓你悲傷得仿佛自己的心臟已被掏出來然後盛在一個銀色盤子上端到你面前。這些曲子都是油管上一個叫Lucas King的人創造出來的，他是個天才。我可以腦補出托尼坐在一架漂亮的小平台鋼琴面前并以他彈奏的每一個音節把我擊潰……因為他就是這麼邪惡。


	3. 第三章

第三章

「星期五，把門鎖上，」托尼邊說邊迅速地離開電梯走進自己的樓層。他的膝蓋顫抖得厲害，腳步一個不穩跌撞到墻上，還得伸出手來穩住自己的身體。他的心臟正急速跳動著。

「老闆，你的心跳頻率實在太快了，」星期五以非常緩慢的語速說道。「你需要平復一下心跳，否則你會有昏迷的可能。我應該呼叫波茲女士嗎，老闆？」

托尼忽略人工智能的聲音，腳步不穩地往居家酒吧的方向踱過去。他需要一杯飲料；一點點能讓自己舒服點就夠了。只是喝一杯不會礙事的。他抓起一個玻璃酒瓶，不顧自己還在顫抖的雙手，硬是把塞子拔開。當甜甜的果香味竄入他鼻子時他發出了呻吟。

是葡萄果汁。

他看向其他排成一列的酒瓶，很快就想起它們全部都已經被蘇打水還有葡萄汁給取代了。他用了比平時還大的力氣重重地把酒瓶放下，全身上下每一個細胞都感到焦躁不已。托尼緊緊抓住吧檯，指尖因為用力過度而逐漸泛白，而他所感受到的盛怒與羞辱感也在漸漸擴大。

這全都是他的錯。為什麼他沒有一件事是做對的？！還有該死的羅傑斯……他就站在那兒……一句話也 **不說** ！自己是這麼努力地維護著他們寶貴的隊長的形象，而他就只是站在一旁，看起來像只可憐兮兮的小狗！就好像這一切都只是托尼一個人的錯。

「啊啊啊！！」托尼大喊道，他手臂一揮，酒瓶以及酒杯全部都被掃到地上去，發出響亮的破碎聲。他跌跌撞撞地往後退，直到碰上了墻壁才停下來喘氣，體內的怒氣幾乎快消失殆盡。

「老闆？」

托尼朝空中揮了揮手，說不出話來。他知道自己的心臟跳太快了。難道她以為他自己不清楚嗎？他可以明確地感受它在皮膚下面跳動著，并感覺到自己開始冒冷汗。他的視線模糊，呼吸困難。他很清楚這些症狀代表著什麼，然而他卻似乎沒辦法阻止它。

他把發熱的臉頰貼在舒適不已的冰冷墻上，身體慢慢滑落地上，他再也無法支撐住自己的身體了。他一直以來都表現得這麼好。他有將近兩個月的時間都沒有恐慌發作了……為什麼現在又會？

「老闆？」星期五再次詢問道。他覺得自己似乎聽到了對方聲音裡面的關心，但是那也許只是他的幻覺罷了。「我該呼叫波茲女士嗎，老闆？」

他把頭靠在墻上，先是搖了搖頭才開口說話。「不，不要佩珀，」他說道，開始感到頭痛。她不應該一直來解救他的；他可以自己撐過這一關。托尼可以感覺到自己的手在抖個不停，他把手掌壓在自己的胸口上，感受著自己的心跳，就好像只要他用力地壓著就能夠讓心跳緩下來似的。他閉上雙眼，努力汲取著更多的空氣。

「我沒事，只是需要一點時間，」他喘著氣說道。

「 **安東尼，別說話了，** 繼續呼吸。」

「什——是誰？」托尼睜開雙眼并嘗試看了下四周，無奈他那模糊的視線無法讓他看清任何事物。他很確定有一把操著一口他無法辨認的腔調的女性聲音在跟自己說話。

「 **我的事情不重要。你只需要照我的話去做，先深吸一口氣，然後憋著。** 」他不知道自己為什麼會聽從天知道是誰的話；他就只是乖乖照做。「 **很好。現在你可以慢慢呼氣了。好。再來一次。** 」

托尼再次深吸了一口氣，憋住氣，之後才慢慢呼出來。他開始感覺到胸口傳來的溫暖，并再多做了三次深呼吸。慢慢地他鬆開了原本捲曲在身下的腿，他的膝蓋開始發出絲絲疼痛，但是他還是保持著坐在地上倚靠著墻壁的姿勢。他還沒有站起身的意志力或力氣。

「做得很好，老闆，」星期五開心地說道。「你的心跳正慢慢緩下來，快接近正常頻率了。不過還請你不要做出任何舉動。我已經交代呆呆去拿喝的給你了。」

「是威士忌嗎？」他一臉期待地問道。

「是清水。」

他簡直愛死了他生命中的這些女人。即便一個人工智能都是邪惡的。

「 **別擔心，安東尼。一切都會慢慢好起來的，你之後就知道了，** 」那把女性聲音再次說道。托尼再次看了下周圍，這下他的視線已經恢復了，但是他仍舊看不到自己的樓層內有第二個人的存在。「 **你並非孤身一人。** 」

「你是誰？」他對著空中問道。「你到底是 **什麼** ？」

「老闆？」

「 **那道問題，安東尼，我現在還不能回答。不過我們之後還會再見面的，我答應你。** 」他可以聽見對方聲音當中的笑意，而他也莫名其妙地不對她感到害怕——不管她是誰。「 **記住，你並非孤獨一人的。現在請去休息吧。** 」

托尼察覺到自己的額頭傳來一股暖意，以及一種感覺起來就像是嘴唇的觸感，雙雙都在他額頭上逗留了好一陣子才消失不見。他眨了好幾次眼睛，抬起頭摸了摸自己的額頭。

「星期五？」

「什麼事，老闆？」

他揉了揉自己的額頭，視線完全穿透在他眼前的一片殘局。托尼努力想要因一些不知名的人或物體能夠在星期五眼皮底下進入自己的專屬樓層甚至還能跟自己說上話這個想法而感到一絲擔心或恐懼，但是他無法做到。無論他如何努力想要激出這種情緒，他就是沒辦法對這事態的新發展有著任何的危機感。

不管他們是誰，他就是覺得他們對自己是毫無惡意的。

「沒事了，星期五，」他邊說邊慢慢地站起身來。他現在需要躺下休息。他遲些才來收拾這滿地的殘局。「直到我醒來之前都別讓任何人進來。封鎖密碼，91149。如果有人問起，告訴他們我沒事但我不想被打擾。如果羅迪還有娜塔莎問起，告訴他們等我睡醒之後我會跟他們談談的。」

「好的，老闆，」星期五悄聲回答道。「請好好休息。」

托尼把鞋子踢掉，身上的衣服一件都沒脫下就直接爬上他的大床。他翻了個身，躺在枕頭上發出一聲歎息，很快就進入了睡眠。「謝謝你，」他話一說完就沉沉睡去，對星期五關上窗戶的這個舉動渾然不知。

XXX

「你應該知道我不打算再依照你的方式行事了。」

坐在桌子後方的男人抬起頭來，望著站在他眼前的年輕黑人姑娘，之後才對上她的紫藍色眼瞳。「你說什麼？」

「千年以來我們一直都在暗處行事；從來沒有顯露真形，但我們保護的羽翼一直都展開著，」她搖搖頭說道。「很多事情其實都可以不用發生的。」

「你很清楚原因是什麼；一旦他們知道了他們就會變得狂妄自大。以為自己是無堅不摧的。」

「他本來就是那個模樣了，」她不屑地小聲說一句，這才繼續跟對方說道。「你要知道，我從一開始就不喜歡這麼做。有些事是不應該發生的，他被綁架到洞穴那件事就不應該發生。」

「那是有必要的，」他回答道，摘下了戴著的眼鏡并歎了口氣。他知道類似的對話他們最終還是要再重複一次的。「如果他再不快點做出改變的話那他明年就會死去了。他有著光明璀璨的未來，而他很快就會失去它了。但是你知道我們從不干涉他們本人的選擇。」

「所以就只能用結果來證實我們的目的了？」她不敢置信地問道。

「那是必要的，」他再次重複道。「你知道的。你也許不喜歡這樣，但是你很清楚。我們絕 **不** 干涉他們所做的選擇。」

「但是——」

「 **不** 。我們不干涉他們想要過自己生活的權利，」他打斷了對方的話，語氣強硬又堅定。「很多人都曾阻止過他，但他還是一意孤行。那不是你的，也不是我們的責任。如果你現在覺得你無法遵守這規則的話，那我會把他重新委派給他人。」

「別，」她微微搖搖頭。「他是我的責任。我以前從沒干涉過他的選擇，以後也不會那麼做，但是我再也不要躲在暗處保護他了。」

「你想照著你自己的方式來？好；反正就如你所說，他是你的受保護人，」他點點頭，合起雙掌放在桌子上。「你在我們當中是最強的，Kisa，那就是為什麼你會被挑中成為他的保護者。他註定會完成一番大事業，但那不是條康莊大道。所以他有你。雖然你還年輕，但你仍是我們之中最傑出的。」

「我不希望看到他受傷，」她歎了口氣，望著自己的雙腳。她從對方還是個嬰兒的時候就一直在注視著他，她知道自己已經割捨不下對方了。

「受傷是生命的一部分，」他邊說邊站起來朝她走過去。他伸出手指抬高她的下巴，讓她的視線對上自己的。「你是個富有同情心的人，Kisa。你擅長發掘一個人的潛在能力，即便他們本人都沒有發現到。也許有你在他身邊會對他幫助不少。」

她對男人露出個微笑，才輕柔地移開對方放在自己下巴上的手。她捏了捏對方的手表達無聲的感激，這才放開。

「你得確定這是你想要走的路。一旦開始了你就再也沒有退路了。」

「我知道，」她點點頭。「但是未來會發生的事……我預見到了一些事情，長老……我覺得我們還能繼續待在暗處的日子已經快走到盡頭了，要我說的話，我寧願現在就現身，總好過在戰鬥的途中從天而降到他身上。」

他點點頭。他本身也看到了一些事情，一些未來即將會發生的畫面。但是，他很清楚，只有過去才是無法變更的；一切仍充滿了變數。

「去吧。去做你要做的事，」他說道，向她示意她身後的門。「如果那一天真的無法避免的話我們會做好準備的。」

她的視線在對方身上來回游移，努力思索著他沒說出口的那些部分。沉默了一會兒，她這才點點頭轉身離去。

他望著她逐漸離去的嬌小身影，琢磨著她剛剛說過的話。她有可能是對的；這新的憂患實在太強大了，要跟對方迎戰也許得用上他們全體的力量。尤其連復仇者聯盟都無能為力的話。

XXX

山姆環視了下客廳，全部人除了他與史蒂夫都已經離開了，後者正坐在沙發上，臉上的表情看起來就像是有人告訴他他的小狗被車撞死了。他也好想一走了之；這樣就用不著面對著這一切了。

有時候想當一個好人實在是糟透了。

他歎了口氣，對上帝做了個禱告，接著就把自己移到史蒂夫坐著的沙發最角落去。他媽媽做的甜薯派可不夠用來應付這個啊。

「這一切都很不容易是吧？」他小聲問道，視線專注在旁邊的男人身上。當他從對方那裡接受到疑惑的眼神時他解釋道。「我指的是成為你這件事。我們全部——我指的不只是復仇者，而是全世界——我們一直都認為你對戰場上的事無所不知，所以我們也自然而然認為你對戰場外的事情也是如此。我們盲目地追隨你，結果你卻是被指責的那一個。這責任還真是大。」

「這是工作的一部分，」史蒂夫聳聳肩說道，不明白友人想要表達的重點。

「不，」他搖了搖頭，「這就是 **你** ：史蒂夫·羅傑斯。你有著如此崇高的道德觀，所以我們很清楚不管在什麼情況下，不管事情有多麼艱難，你都會做出正確的選擇。但是史蒂夫·羅傑斯並不是聖人；我們因為你的美國隊長身份而忘了這點。」

「托尼可沒有忘記。他總是能在我搞砸的時候指出來。」

「或許你需要花點時間好好想想這是為什麼，」他點點頭說道。

史蒂夫對上他的視線，兩人交換了個眼神，但是他拒絕再對這話題發表意見。有些事情是需要當事人自己去想通的，他很清楚這點，而且還要等到當事人準備好了才會想通。他不認為史蒂夫已經準備好面對那件事了；尤其是在他對托尼做了這麼多事之後。

我們總是在傷害我們所愛的人，他搖搖頭想道。他希望隊長能早點釐清這件事，因為除非他真的想通了，不然眼下這情況不會有任何好轉。

「你要知道，自從我們今早跟弗瑞見過面之後，我一直在思索這些關於復仇者的事我們到底是從哪裡開始做錯的，而我忍不住要想到的答案，是從我們把神盾局連帶九頭蛇一起摧毀開始，」他若有所思地說道，慢慢轉換著話題。「我覺得弗瑞是對的，當他說我們需要拿下九頭蛇并拯救神盾局的時候。」

「什麼？」

「我是說，你自己想想看，」他繼續說道，身子往前傾，把手肘放在膝蓋上，「當弗瑞還有神盾局跟你們保持合作的時候，索科威亞還有『內戰』這一類的破事倒是沒發生過，」他在空中做出引號的手勢，并翻了個白眼。「那時候我有想過你為什麼那麼快就認定神盾局跟九頭蛇是蛇鼠一窩；你甚至還跟弗瑞說過冬日戰士的誕生以及九頭蛇的滲入都是他的錯，就因為他身上藏有太多的秘密，不過這是不對的。事實是，九頭蛇肯定是在弗瑞還沒有成為局長之前就已經滲透進去了，至於冬日戰士更不用我說了，因為那個男人的年紀可沒這麼大；我的意思是說他是幾時出生的，50還是51年？那些洩露到網上的資訊我都有好好看過的。」

山姆站起身來，他搖了搖頭，開始在客廳裡來回踱步。這一切的走向開始變得不安卻又理所當然。而他竟然傻乎乎地跟著隨波逐流，就像只待宰羔羊一樣。他認為這件事怪不得別人除了他自己，史蒂夫隨著自己來回踱步的眼神則完全被忽略了。再說了這其實無關責怪，更多的是認清事實。

「那都是因為巴基，」他轉過身對著史蒂夫說道，望著對方變得僵硬的身子。「你這是對巴基感到愧疚了，所以你打算找個可以指責的對象，而你是無論如何都不會責怪佩吉·卡特的。不過事實是，既然亞歷山大·皮爾斯是師承佩吉·卡特，而且還是他把尼克·弗瑞推上局長的位子的，那九頭蛇滲透事件肯定是在她監管之下就已經開始的了。不過這事你應該早就知道了。」

「山姆，」史蒂夫歎息道，手掌劃過自己的臉。「事情不是如你所說的那樣。你真的認為尼克·弗瑞跟這件事一點關係都沒有嗎？」

「是的，」山姆點點頭，一步也不退讓。這次絕不。「沒錯我就是這麼認為的，因為皮爾斯完全有能力撇清他自己的關係。尼克·弗瑞是被推入這趟渾水的。他也許殘酷無情，他也許會為了拯救眾生而犧牲小部分的人群，但是你不能否認他的最終目的還是要保護全人類。索科威亞還有紐約之戰就是很好的例子。即便他有些舉動的確是不能讓人苟同，我依舊相信他是個好人。」

「但是——」

「你不能譴責一個男人保守著他的秘密，尤其在你自己也處於半斤八兩的處境，」他打斷了隊長的話。「說真的，我認為他要是知道巴恩斯就是冬日戰士，而且還殺害了霍華德夫婦的話，他早就私底下去阻止巴恩斯了。還有可能是永久性地阻止他。」

史蒂夫露出嚴肅的表情，但是無法反駁對方的理論。尼克·弗瑞跟佩吉·卡特還有斯塔克夫婦是摯友這件事本來就不是什麼秘密。史蒂夫歎了口氣。也許山姆說得有道理；扳倒神盾局其實並沒有讓情況好轉，而且原本藏於暗處的情報這下都被洩露在大眾眼前，這當中也包括冬日戰士的真實身份。要是弗瑞沒能把克林特家人的資料從神盾局的檔案庫抹去呢？他在公開神盾局的情報的時候就很有可能讓對方的家人面臨危險了。更別提娜塔莎的眾多化名這下都被公佈出來……他可以承認這幾件事都是公眾沒有必要知道的。它也給佩吉的家人增添了不少麻煩，因為佩吉在那時候已經沒有能力回應任何問題了。

「老天，那你們為什麼又要聽從我呢？」史蒂夫自我嫌棄地搖了搖頭。

「八成是因為我們知道你無論如何還是會去貫徹你所決定好的事吧，不管我們有沒有在你身邊，」山姆壞笑著回答道。「我們所做的選擇並不是你的責任，史蒂夫。但是我漸漸發現到如果有一件事是牽涉到你身邊很重要的人的話你通常不會做出太理智的選擇……為什麼你不告訴他呢，史蒂夫？」

「我——」史蒂夫搖了搖頭，他的身子往前傾，把手肘撐在膝蓋上，頭部則放在掌心間。「我不知道。」

「不你是知道的，」山姆回復道，他重新坐回沙發上，雙眼盯著史蒂夫。「別要找一些你以為可以說服得了我的藉口了，從實招來吧。」

史蒂夫的掌心末端用力地壓住自己閉著的雙眼，過了好一會兒才垂下手睜開雙眼，視線集中在地上。為什麼他不告訴托尼呢？說真的，原因有一大堆，但是如果他肯對自己誠實的話，他會說最主要的原因是因為他不希望斯塔克對巴基生氣。假如全世界有一個人能比史蒂夫更早找到巴基的話，可能性最大的就是托尼。尤其是在賈維斯的幫助之下。

而他不能讓這種情況發生。

因為巴基會遭遇這一切，會被九頭蛇改造都是他的錯，所以他不能眼睜睜讓托尼殺了對方。托尼肯定會的；在西伯利亞所發生的事不就是最好的證明嗎？如果自己剛好不在場，而托尼發現到了孤身一人的巴基……他甚至不敢想象接下來的情況。

他曾經自我催眠過為什麼不把真相告訴托尼才是正確的選擇；它只會給他增添不必要的傷痛，他完全沒有必要知道真相，他肯定無法承受事實的，還有一個他最喜歡的——反正托尼跟霍華德都不親近，他為什麼會在乎？那最後一個想法理應要做為一個警惕的，警惕自己也許已經無法理智思考了，不過不管如何他就是知道告訴托尼是不會有好下場的。

「史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫望著山姆。山姆會明白嗎？有辦法站在他的角度看這件事嗎？他猜想答案很快就會揭曉。「我沒有告訴托尼是因為我不希望他憎恨巴基，也不希望他因為他父母的死而責怪巴基。我也不想要傷害他。」

山姆點了點頭，但是還是一臉懷疑地盯著對方，他的眼神透露出疑惑。「就只是這些？」

「最重要的一點，」他聳了聳肩，不願意說出自己害怕在他的兄弟與他的——與托尼之間做出選擇。而他也不想深究自己為什麼會有這種想法。至少不是現在。「而且我還猜對了；托尼差點就在西伯利亞把巴基殺了。」 **你是個蠢貨** ，他腦袋裡有一把聲音在說道，那聲音竟然像極了自己的老友。

「說真的？」山姆挑了挑眉說道，有點被打動了。他以往的經驗告訴他巴恩斯並不是那麼容易被打倒的貨色。他看到史蒂夫點點頭，便歪了下頭陷入沉思。「我很肯定他發現事實的方式也是其中一個因素。你一直以來都知道真相但是卻選擇不告訴他這一點，再加上其他零碎的破事，對當時的情況一點幫助都沒有。」

「這些我都知道，但那不是巴基的錯。」

山姆盯著史蒂夫看，思索著他接下來要說的話。他知道那不是史蒂夫想要聽的話，但是既然拐彎抹角地說話對兩人都沒有好處，那他還是決定說出自己的看法。「你要知道，在某種程度上來說這是不正確的。我明白他是你的朋友，你的兄弟，而且他的處境簡直糟透了，但是他就是殺死斯塔克夫婦的兇手。那不是他的選擇，但那不表示他就可以完全被洗白了。」

「那是我的錯，」史蒂夫搖搖頭說道。「我在火車上應該要抓住他的……如果有人要被譴責的話那就是我；是我讓他墜落的。」

「你並沒有 **讓** 他做任何事，史蒂夫，」山姆堅定地說道。他才不接受那些廢話。「我不需要身處現場都知道你已經盡力抓住他了。你認為萊利的墜落是我的錯嗎？」

「什麼？」史蒂夫一臉驚訝地問道。「不，當然不，山姆。」

「很好。所以我的情況跟你的到底有什麼不同？」他問道。「我覺得你開始冒出危險的想法了。隊長，你似乎認為那瓶血清也能讓你變得十全十美。」山姆瞇起了雙眼，盯著一臉惱怒地望著自己的史蒂夫。「噢難道不是嗎？那好。你自己問問看你自己吧。史蒂夫，巴恩斯是怎樣從那次墜落中生存下來的？」

「什麼？」史蒂夫愣住了。「你這話什麼意思？」

「好吧，在距離執行那項在火車上的任務不久之前，大家都知道你從一個九頭蛇基地那兒把巴恩斯給救了回來，而你曾經告訴過我一次你很肯定那些傢伙正在對他做些什麼，但是他從來沒告訴過你那是什麼，」他聳了聳肩。「你有沒有想過或許那就是他一切悲劇的開端？要是他把真相告訴了你那你就會知道不要讓他跟著你一起出任務，要不然就是在他墜落之後去尋找他，考量到他有可能還活著？普通人從那麼高的地方摔下去不可能還活著的。你是知道的，不然你早就回頭去找他了，不管其他人怎麼說。」

「所以你的意思是說這是巴基的錯？」他吼道，怒氣逐漸飆升。「他們對他所做的一切都是他咎由自取？！」

「不是，」他回答道，直接面對史蒂夫的怒氣。「我要說的是巴恩斯做了個選擇。也許他選擇隱瞞，就是因為他知道你的上級肯定會要求他去做體檢，而他如果真的去做了檢測，那他就不能在你執行任務時幫忙照看你了。不管他的理由是什麼，他選擇沉默不言，而這導致他在日後變成了冬日戰士。他的選擇並不是你的責任，我很肯定他也會這麼說的。」

史蒂夫皺起了眉頭，把視線從山姆身上移開；不喜歡對方所說的話。但是它聽起來就很像是巴基會做的事，那覺悟使得他益發生氣，所以他也無法直接就全盤推翻山姆的話。知道那即將到來的任務會有多危險——而事實也證明了它的確是——所以巴基肯定不會做出一些觸犯禁令，又或者會讓自己被遣送回家的事，讓史蒂夫在沒有自己的陪同下去執行任務。

巴基肯定不會冒這個險。

「想知道我是怎麼想的嗎？」山姆一直等著直到對方的視線重新回到自己身上。「我認為你沒有告訴托尼是因為你不想被擺在兩人中間，不想做出選擇。就算沒有協議，也不用保護巴恩斯，我敢打賭，就算我現在問你，你還是不知道該選誰。不過話雖這麼說，你還是應該要告訴他的。他們可是 **他的** 雙親，這不是你所能做的選擇。他有知道真相的權利，他應該要從那些關心他的人的口中聽到這件事的。」

「我知道。」

「我可不確定你知道，」山姆回復道，他搖搖頭并再次站起身來。「就目前看來，比起因為自己也是隱瞞他真相的同謀之一，你覺得更讓你惱怒的似乎是他是怎樣發現真相還有在那之後所發生的事。」他交叉起雙臂，俯視著史蒂夫。「告訴我，如果你有機會重頭來過的話，你會選擇改變決定嗎？因為，就目前來講，我不相信你會。」

他們互相對視了好一陣子，山姆這才歎了口氣并轉身向著門口的方向走去。史蒂夫無法做出回應，因為他擔心他的答案只會證明山姆是對的。難道他把這一切都看作是巴基跟托尼之間的選擇？

「你應該很快就會想通了，」山姆說道，他轉過身開始邁開腳步，史蒂夫因為他的話而跳了起來，還以為對方讀懂了自己的心思。「還有你或許該問問你自己，為什麼你寧願讓托尼對你生氣，也不願意看到他受傷害，因為那不應該是這樣的。」

什麼不應該是這樣的，史蒂夫想道，他一臉疑惑地望著友人逐漸遠去的背影。 **愛一個人呀，你這蠢貨。** 又來了，那把聽起來很像他的摯友的聲音又出現在他的腦袋裡面了。

山姆在門邊停下了腳步，他回頭望著沉默不語的友人，決定再拋下一句話。「你應該要知道，雖然你說你不告訴他是因為你不想傷害他，也不希望他憎恨并責怪巴恩斯，但是這就是事實。全部都是。如果你是在盡量不要從他們倆當中二選一的話，你最後還是做出了選擇。你一直在拖延，直到選擇都已經做了……而那並不是托尼，假如你沒有注意到的話。」

史蒂夫當場愣在原地，他心不在焉地望著自己的朋友。他是如此地沉浸在自己的思緒當中，完全沒有看到或聽到山姆跟他道別，留下他一人在客廳。

XXX

娜塔莎站在泳池邊，凝視著水面，水中的倒影也正回望著自己。她很想把在托尼臉上所見到的痛苦都怪到史蒂夫頭上，但是她知道自己也是難辭其咎。

她是那麼的確定讓史蒂夫去告訴托尼是一個正確的決定。就算是弗瑞也沒打算要告訴那個工程師。

她聽到了羅迪戴著腳支架走過來的腳步聲，所以當她過不了多久就看到對方的倒影出現在自己的倒影旁邊時，她一點也不感到驚訝。

「我打算下去游一會兒，」當兩人之間的沉默維持得太久之後，她說道。

「可以看得出，」他點點頭，眼角瞄了下她穿著的黑色連身泳衣。

「你是在找我嗎？」

「並沒有，」他聳了聳肩。「只是到處溜達罷了。我有上去過頂樓，但是托尼把整個地方都鎖了，而且還不允許覆蓋指令。」她轉過頭望著對方。「別擔心；星期五說他沒事，只是在睡覺。他說他之後會跟我們談談。」

她點點頭，再次轉向泳池的方向。如果星期五說托尼沒什麼問題的話那她就不擔心了。如果有什麼值得擔心的事情的話那個人工智能會通知他們的，如果托尼真的陷入什麼危險，不管那笨蛋怎麼命令她她還是會通知大家的。

「昨天我跟史蒂夫談過了，我在努力傳達給他知道當他還有他的同伴們藏匿在瓦坎達時托尼還有我們都經歷了些什麼。我也告訴他托尼是怎樣站在全世界還有聯合國面前，告訴他們巴恩斯不應該為冬日戰士的所作所為負上責任，即便冬兵殺害他父母的錄像在全世界各地被播放著，」她皺起了眉頭，整個身影變得僵硬不已。「我在嘗試告訴他那麼做究竟有多辛苦，而我竟然連那不及一半的痛苦都不了解。」

「史蒂夫明白的。」

「史蒂夫明白，」她微微點了點頭。

「那你就已經盡力了，」他溫柔地告訴她。「你也許不清楚你自己在告訴史蒂夫什麼，但是他知道。他了解那些你所不知道的事，所以你話裡的重點還是傳達到了。」

「我應該要知道的。」

他不需要問出口就知道她指的是什麼。「你要怎樣知道？我很確定托尼那時候根本就不怎麼喜歡你，還有從你提交給神盾局的對他的評估報告來看，我敢說這討厭的感受是雙方面的。」

他說得沒錯，但即便是那個時候，她也應該要看透的，托尼·斯塔克並不單單只有他顯示在全世界前的一面罷了。她只是單純不想再對這個男人繼續深究下去罷了。娜塔莎應該要早點猜到的，既然一個像佩珀這樣的女人都願意待在那個男人的身邊，不離不棄，那那個男人身上自然是有他的可取之處的。

「我是史蒂夫的朋友，我也曾經跟他緊密合作過，再說了當我們發現真相的時候我就在他身旁罷了，」她若有所思地說道。「在那之後我應該要注意到的，史蒂夫好像沒有哪個時刻是流露出傷心的表情的。我那個時候需要保持低調，但是我從來就沒有離開到很遠的地方去。所以如果隊長變得傷心的話我肯定會發現到的；太陽被烏雲給遮住就能曝露事情的真相了。」

羅迪聳了聳肩，想象了下那個畫面而露出個微笑。她說得沒錯。史蒂夫·羅傑斯根本就是球胸鴿中的冠軍，如果他真見過一只的話。

她給了對方一個心照不宣的眼神，這才把自己的毛巾遞給他，她往前走了幾步，優雅地縱身躍入水池。羅迪安靜地望著對方在一個猶如奧林匹克賽場般大的泳池裡面暢遊，當她抵達盡頭時便流利地轉了個身，再朝自己的方向游回來。她就這樣來回游了三次，這才停了下來，倚靠在泳池邊緣。

他挑了挑眉，俯視著眼前的女人，估計她有些想說的話。

「為什麼托尼在大廈裡面還有個泳池，然而我從來沒看他用過？」

羅迪眨了眨眼睛。這問題還真是出乎他意料之外……「托尼不遊泳的。自他從阿富汗回來之後。」

娜塔莎凝視著他好一陣子才點了下頭。她沒想過自己會聽到這樣的答案，但是她覺得這答案雖然讓人感到心痛，畢竟還是有其道理存在的。托尼絕不是那種會輕易承認自己有弱點的人，尤其那弱點還是某種他認為對自己沒有任何威脅的事物。在自己的家裡面打造一座泳池就是他本人絕不向宇宙投降的方式，而且她毫不懷疑他終有一天會逼自己去使用它。

「羅迪，你知道旺達到底讓托尼看到了什麼幻覺嗎？」

XXX

布魯斯歎了口氣，他待在大廈的屋頂，眺望著天空。時間已經不早了，夜晚就像一條深色的被子般籠罩著整個城市。從那個高度他幾乎可以辨認出那些與城市的亮光距離遙遠的，在夜空中的星辰。紐約依舊是個不夜城。

他差一點就想要再次離開了。

經歷過早前的風波，他很肯定整件事比他想象中的還要來的更嚴重。就好像前幾年都沒有發生過似的；他們之間的互動好比陌生人。要不是娜塔莎跟托尼之間的關係有所改變，他會以為自己掉入了時空隧道還是什麼別的。

他們之間的信任變得幾乎不存在。布魯斯知道這一切嚴苛的事情將會考驗他本身的耐心——還有浩克的——但是他也知道自己無法在此刻離去。托尼需要他陪伴在自己身邊，要不然他的友人就不會建議娜塔莎來把自己找出來了。更不用說，索爾這次下凡的原因。他很確定那不是個好消息，不管內容是什麼；索爾從來都沒有帶過好消息下凡。

再來還有娜塔莎。

她是佔據著他大部分心思的人。在他突然離開之前，他們甚至還制定了未來的計劃，雖然他依舊相信目前事情的走向其實是最好的——他們無法一輩子都在逃亡中度過——他也知道自己這樣一走了之是錯誤的，即便那對當時的他來說是正確的選擇。布魯斯需要時間來接受自己也是創造奧創的同謀之一的這項事實，是奧創導致了索科威亞的毀滅，而他無法在那裡，在眾人環繞之下這麼做。而且全部人，包括索爾，都把奧創的事都歸咎于托尼一個人，完全忽略了布魯斯也有參與其中，這點並沒有讓他自己好過多少。就連托尼也把全部責任都往自己身上攬，因為這本來就是他的想法，但是托尼並沒有強迫布魯斯一定要幫忙。那是他自己做的決定，只是再加上他在約翰內斯堡所造成的破壞，他需要一個空間來讓自己恢復理智，并好好想想成為一名復仇者對自己來說究竟是不是一條正確的道路。

話雖如此，布魯斯知道自己還欠娜塔莎一個解釋，但是他也知道她絕不會開口問他的。

布魯斯一直都在逃避這場對話，主要是因為他還沒準備好要面對女人的興致缺缺。他有自知之明自己離開了很久才回來，即便那是無可避免的。他不確定娜塔莎是否已經有了新對象，基於她是個難以揣測的人——你只會知道她想讓你知道的，就這樣——但是他很肯定對方已經放下這段感情了。她不得不。有哪個神智清醒的女人會等待一個她們不確定以後是否還能見得到面的男人啊？她不應該那麼做。

問題是，他自己倒是這麼做了。在很多個夜晚一直支撐著布魯斯的都是他對娜塔莎的思念。在他離開的這段時間，他一直渴望著她，并思索著自己對她的感覺。而現在他真的已經準備好了，他願意努力并與她發展出一段關係，結果她倒不想跟他扯上關係了。至少不要是這種情況。

不管他們的未來為何，他知道他欠對方一場談話很久了，而他覺得現在就是心動不如行動的好時機。他再次望了漂亮的紐約夜景最後一眼，這才轉身進入室內。他腳步穩健地走下樓梯，思索著這個時間娜塔莎會在哪裡。時間剛過晚上八點，但是他們當中沒有一個是準點睡覺的乖寶寶，也許除了索爾。他決定從客廳開始找起，這樣就算她不在那兒，也許還會有別人在，他們可能會知道娜塔莎的所在，假如她還沒休息的話。

他進入客廳時發現燈光都是暗的，覺得應該沒人在那兒，便打算往廚房的方向前去，但是卻在看到索爾時停下了腳步，後者獨自一人站在落地窗前，凝視著外頭。

「索爾？」他出於關心叫道。「你沒事吧？」

索爾重重地歎了口氣，并搖搖頭，「吾有憂心事，班納博士。」他轉過身來面對另一個男人。「而且吾擔心情況只會越變越糟，吾極為猶豫要把這件事告訴吾等的友人，只因此復仇者已不似吾當初離去時的復仇者，無奈吾已不知該何去何從，畢竟爾等的神盾局也已不在。吾得跟托尼友人談談；中庭無法逃過此劫。汝知道吾該去哪裡尋找托尼嗎？吾一直在這裡等著他的歸來，無奈他一直遲遲未歸。」

「這聽起來很嚴重……」布魯斯若有所思地說道。

「正是，吾友。」

「你有問過星期五嗎？」

「無，」索爾搖搖頭回答道。他也曾想過要尋求托尼友人的電腦的幫助，但是只聞其聲不見其人這點還是會讓他感到不安。

布魯斯疑惑地望著眼前的神祇，并等著對方的回應，但是當他等到的是對方的沉默時，他猜想這任務是落到自己頭上了。他漫不經心地想道為什麼星期五不直接把答案說出來就好，也許那人工智能有她自己的理由吧。

「星期五，你可以告訴我托尼在哪裡嗎？」布魯斯抬高頭問道，他並沒有準確地盯著天花板，就只是稍微抬高了點視線。

「你好班納博士，」星期五一下子就回復了。「老闆曾要求過不要被打擾，但是他也說了他遲些想跟你還有奧丁森先生好好聊聊。現在就可以被理解成他所說的『遲些』。目前老闆正待在他的工作室裡。」

布魯斯微微笑道。「我假設他不是在忙？」

「那得取決於一個人對於『忙碌』這個詞的定義，班納博士。」

布魯斯這次是完全笑了。他聽到的可是吐槽嗎？托尼真是電腦界的天才。他創造了不止一個，而是 **兩個** 卓越的人工智能，而且還各有著不同的明顯的個性……真是太驚人了。

「好吧，那我們就出發去工作室吧，」布魯斯對索爾說道，他轉身往電梯的方向走去。「謝謝你，星期五。」

「沒問題，班納博士。」

「吾從沒去過托尼友人的工作之室，」索爾邊說邊跟隨布魯斯進入電梯。「那真的有如隊長所說的那般了不起？」

「這答案我覺得還是讓你自己來決定吧，」布魯斯笑道，電梯開始往下降。

XXX

「看吧，我告訴過你了他會在這裡的，」羅迪對娜塔莎說道，雙雙透過玻璃望著裡面的工程師。被觀察對象還沒有發現到他們的存在，他正隨著音樂蹦蹦跳跳，擺動著頭部，他們很慶幸玻璃把音樂都隔絕掉了。

娜塔莎歪了下頭，觀察著托尼。他們站在工作室外面已經超過三分鐘了，她還是不太確定對方到底在做什麼。「他這是在做什麼？」

「那個，我年輕的絕地學徒，就是人們口中所說的『跳舞』，」他挑眉說道。「它的表現方式是有些奇怪，但是還是有不少人願意擁抱它。」

娜塔莎用眼角掃了對方一眼，才繼續望著工作室。她盯著托尼到處蹦蹦跳跳就好像一個小孩子糖吃多了變得興奮過度，過了一會兒才回復道，「 **那** 可不是跳舞。」

羅迪只是笑笑不作回復。當然他是完全讚同娜塔莎說的話的，不過一個人要怎樣把托尼口中的音樂當成讓人憎惡的東西呢？

身後的電梯發出聲音，他們倆轉過頭一看，驚訝地發現索爾跟布魯斯雙雙走出電梯外。

「羅德斯上校，娜塔莎，」布魯斯點點頭跟兩人打招呼。看起來他用不著取消這次的談話了，他邊想邊讓視線越過他們移到他們身後的工作室去。他眨了眨眼睛，緩緩地挑起了眉。

索爾在跟對方點頭打招呼之後，也同樣把視線移向工作室的方向。「托尼友人這是病發作嗎？」

「沒錯。」

「不是。」

羅迪跟娜塔莎異口同聲回答道。羅迪瞄了娜塔莎一眼，但是她的表情保持著一如既往的正經，視線繼續逗留在索爾身上。他總是會被她突如其來的幽默感給嚇一跳。

「 **不是的** ，」羅迪對那個神明再強調了一次，視線也跟著回到他的朋友身上。「他……好吧發病的確是比較準確的形容，但是他並沒有任何危險。」

「除非他摔了一跤，然後摔斷了他那價值連城的腦袋吧，」布魯斯說道，他把手插進口袋，走到娜塔莎身邊去。

「你想象得了報章的頭條嗎？」羅迪壞笑道。「『安東尼·愛德華·斯塔克長眠於此；他是位天才，億萬富翁，慈善家，花花公子以及……一位不幸的舞蹈家。他與地面發動了一場戰爭，而地面贏了。』」

「那可不是舞蹈，」索爾以一副就這麼說定了的語氣說道。

他們全部都點點頭。

「現在我明白了為什麼星期五說他沒有在忙。」

「她是這麼說的嗎？」娜塔莎問道，在對方點頭回應之後再繼續說道。「比起他看起來一副無所事事的樣子，問題八成是出自他所播放的音樂吧。」

「她其實對他在音樂方面的口味不太在意的，」羅迪點點頭說道。「至少不要是重金屬音樂那一類的。」

「我假設她是希望我們可以打斷他，這樣他就必須把音樂關掉了，」娜塔莎同意道。

「既然如此，那我們就別讓女性久等了，」羅迪說道，他往前走，停在門邊輸入他的密碼。「我覺得我們大家都會同意的，一個開心的星期五對大家來說總歸是比較好的。」

「無錯，吾所熟識的女性也都是如此，」索爾同意道。

娜塔莎盯著金髮的神祇，卻不發一言。她認為他們可以在下一次的對戰練習中重溫一下這話題……或許她還可以給簡來通電話；距離她們上次聊天已經有一段時間了。

「你可以把音樂停下來了，星期五，」羅迪出聲叫道，他跟其他人陸陸續續地進入了工作室。他們靜靜地望著還在背對著他們的托尼突然間停下了動作，然後望著回復寧靜的工作室四周。

「星期五？」托尼一臉疑惑地問道。「你在做什麼？我才剛剛融入那首歌罷了。我的靈感之泉正噴湧而出……」突然間呆呆旋轉著越過男人，手臂左右搖擺著，大拇指高高舉在空中。「我會把你捐給高中的，你給我等著瞧。不是大學，而是 **高中** 喔。黑色安息日這個樂團可值得我們所有人的尊敬。」

「你的『靈感之泉正噴湧而出』？」

「你有客人，老闆。我完全沒有必要冒犯他們。」

「蜜糖熊！」托尼叫道，他轉過身，立刻就認出了聲音的主人。「還有其他人。毒舌，你聽出了她話裡面的毒舌嗎？她從賈維斯那邊遺傳過來的。」

「你說了算，老闆。」

「聽到了嗎？全部都是來自賈維斯，」他笑道，一臉自豪的表情。「我有提到她也繼承了賈維斯不會欣賞好音樂的性格嗎？所以究竟是什麼風把你們吹來的？索爾，我記得你從來沒來過這裡，希望你可以多來這裡轉轉。小娜，看來你開始使用那個泳池了，真高興它終於派上用場了；啊布魯西熊！你是打算過來繼續我們上次的談話的嗎？因為我還有故事要告訴你，好傢伙。我們可以從頭開始說起，不會花太多時間的。」

「我還是不是那種醫生呀，托尼，」布魯斯回復道，努力不露出笑容。有一些事是永遠都不會改變的。稀奇的，他竟然覺得這個想法讓人感到安心。

娜塔莎挑了挑眉，注意到了對方打算把所有的話一口氣說完的想法。她覺得他們的突然出現肯定讓他懷疑起他們的來意。

「正是，吾友，」索爾笑道，他開始觀察起托尼，並發現到了後者的不安情緒。「很無奈吾並不只是單純來參觀汝的工作之室。如汝願意賜予一個機會，吾對汝有一事相求。」

托尼一臉驚訝地望著眼前的金髮神祇，并眨了眨眼；這發展倒是出乎他意料之外。「當然沒問題，索爾，你很清楚的。只要是我力所能及的事，」他回復道。他必須承認，這位神祇已經挑起了他的好奇心。

「托尼，」羅迪叫道，把友人的注意力從金髮神明拉至自己身上。「娜塔莎先前問了我一道有趣的問題，而我本身也對這道問題的答案是非常好奇的，」他望著托尼的視線在自己跟娜塔莎身上來回移動，繼續說道。「旺達是幾時對你施下幻術的，還有你看到了什麼幻覺？」

托尼再次眨了眨雙眼。 **那** 更是自己所想象不到的問題。「是從哪裡聽到了吧？」他走向其中一張工作用的桌子，拿起他近期從最新的盔甲馬克47摘除下來被替換掉的破損反應堆，并觀察著。他正沉浸在自己是否該把真相告訴眾人的思緒當中，所以他錯過了布魯斯以及索爾無聲地投射在自己身上的銳利眼神。

沉默一直持續了好一陣子，他才在內心聳了聳肩并點點頭，把手中的壞零件重新丟回桌上。去他的，他邊想邊望著眾人。現在就算他們知道真相也無補於事了，反正那事的後遺症也已經過去了。

「我想那應該是一個有關未來的幻覺吧，要不然就是個還未成型的未來，」他聳聳肩開始說道。「馬克西莫夫其實並沒有讓我看到很多細節，反正她就只是做了她一開始要做的事，我想。我看到你們全部都在一場戰鬥中死去，地球被毀滅，而我是僅存的那一個。」

「這發生於何時？」索爾一臉疑惑地問道，交叉起雙臂。「吾不記得當吾與娜塔莎姑娘慘遭幻術的折磨時，那位年輕的馬克西莫夫姑娘有對汝施下法術。如吾沒記錯，汝是去帶浩克回來的，因他也被馬克西莫夫姑娘給影響了。」

「不，你是對的，不是在那個時候，」他點點頭，手指擦過自己的嘴唇，那是他還未來得及改掉的一個他緊張時會做出的小動作。托尼知道一旦他把事實都說出來他們很快就會把蛛絲馬跡給拼湊起來了，尤其是布魯斯還有娜塔莎，而他不確定那是自己想要的結果。「是在更早之前。是在那個我們取回洛基的權杖以及俘獲冯·斯特拉克伯爵的九頭蛇基地。她是從背後襲擊我的。」

「結果你就突然冒出了想要研究那權杖的想法……最後我們倆一起創造出奧創，」布魯斯說道，恐懼的情緒開始佈滿他整張臉。「她知道接下來會發生什麼事嗎？她知道我們會創造奧創，而且還危害到全部人的性命嗎？」

「你指的是我吧，」他糾正了對方的話，并搖了搖頭。「我並不這麼認為。不然他們兩兄妹為什麼在最後關頭還要幫助我們呢？不過我很確定她知道那權杖所蘊含的力量，還有它對我所造成的影響。」他再次聳了聳肩。「它見效了。」

「那她乃是奧創被造出來的罪魁禍首，」索爾宣佈道。「很抱歉，吾友。那個時候吾不分青紅皂白就指責了汝。」

「不對，」托尼搖搖頭說道。「你說得沒錯；是我創造奧創的，我才是那個讓全世界人類陷入危機的罪魁禍首。一個偉人曾說過『我們創造出自己的惡魔』不是嗎？她對我的一舉一動都沒有任何責任，只有我自己才是。」

「其實她是要負責任的，」娜塔莎邊說邊望著對方。每次一有壞事發生他總是很快就把責任往自己身上攬。她明白對方需要為自己的行為負責任，但是他同時也需要讓其他人這麼做。他可不是上帝。「至少有一部分是她的責任。旺達給你施下幻術，接著就在一邊冷眼旁觀，眼睜睜看著其他人面臨惡果。他也對布魯斯還有浩克做了一樣的事，結果付出代價的卻是約翰內斯堡。這是不對的。她到處玩弄別人的思緒，完全不在意他們會因此做出什麼事，這點就是她的責任。我們大家都知道那時候的她有多麼憎恨你。奧創這件事，她跟你還有布魯斯都有一樣多的責任。」

「娜塔莎姑娘所言正是，吾友，」索爾歎了口氣，鬆開雙臂讓它垂在身體兩側。「那個巫女掌握的力量之大，說她一點責任也沒有已行不通了。這不就是爾等的協議的目的嗎？隊長是否知曉這事？」

托尼頓了下并望著索爾；他從來沒以這個角度去想過這件事。

「而你之後竟然還讓隊長把她拉進復仇者聯盟？」羅迪一臉不可置信地問道，並不打算找出問題的答案。「你讓我跟她一起共事？一個 **憎恨** 你的人？」

「羅迪，別這樣，我才沒有 **讓** 他做任何事。那是隊長本人的決定；畢竟我已經不是復仇者了。」托尼翻了下白眼。「還有你這是在埋怨些什麼？你本來就跟不少討厭我的人一起共事過；這可不是第一次。」

羅迪眨眨眼睛，完全愣在原地。過了一會兒他才點點頭道，「好吧，你說的沒錯。」

托尼皺起了眉頭。難道他就不能再多想一下嗎？

「史蒂夫需要知道這件事，托尼，」娜塔莎說道。「如果我知道這件事的話那我一開始就不會答應讓她跟我們一起工作了。而她本人也一句話都沒有說……她甚至還挑撥你跟史蒂夫之間的關係。」

托尼一臉疑惑地望著對方，卻不發一言。「隨你意，你想告訴他的話就說吧。反正我是看不出對現在還會有什麼影響，」他聳聳肩。「奧創已經消失了，而她是一名復仇者，事情就是這樣。」

「當然有關係；她需要為自己的行為負上責任。」

「隊長一直都在庇護她。拉各斯不會……」

「她擁有的那種能力需要被管制……」

「我管不了那麼多；只要不讓她接近我就好了。」

他們不約而同地開始對他說話；每個人都有自己對這件事的看法，而且語氣聽起來都是惱怒的，但是第一把他完全接收到的聲音卻是星期五的。

「老闆，你有一通來自瓦坎達的電話。」

「現在是怎麼回事？托尼·斯塔克兄弟日嗎？接下來佩珀就要從那扇門走進來了……」他喃喃道，其他人則慢慢安靜下來。「是誰，星期五？」他問道，即便他已經知道了答案。還會有誰從瓦坎達給自己撥電話呢？

「是特查拉陛下，老闆。」

托尼點點頭，轉過身來。「把投影熒幕放出來。」托尼靜悄悄地等著熒幕被放出來，直到陛下的臉出現在眾人眼前。他可以感覺到其他人正逐漸往他的背後靠攏。「陛下，請問有什麼吩咐？」他露出一個大大的笑容問道。

羅迪，娜塔莎還有布魯斯立刻就認出了托尼的偽裝，他們自己便也提高了警惕。

「你好托尼，」陛下則回以真誠的笑容。「那句話還真是轉換得有點彆扭啊，我相信你自己也很清楚這點。難道我就不許出於關心而聯絡一個友人嗎？」

「你可以的，」托尼點點頭，兩人都知道現在這並不是重點。

「好吧友人，」特查拉點點頭，露出一個微小的笑容。「我的科學家團隊通知我說他們對巴恩斯先生的事已經盡力了。他們成功在他的腦袋裡面植入一個神經阻滯器，以阻擋九頭蛇用來操控他以及激活冬日戰士的那些儀器。它已經經過實驗測試，一切看起來正往好的方面前進。不幸的是，我們無法移除那些九頭蛇的儀器，擔心會給他造成永久性的頭腦創傷。」

「好吧，」托尼點點頭。到目前為止他還沒聽到有什麼事是嚴重到需要特地打這一通電話給自己的。這聽起來比較像是要說給史蒂夫聽的，所以他假設陛下的話還沒有說完。

「醫生打算把他解凍，他認為也許現階段能幫到對方的是精神層面的幫助，多過軀體上的。他們相信巴恩斯需要更好地想起自己是誰，這樣他才能接受現在的自己。」

「而他們相信這個……治療方式能讓他變回以前那個男人？」

「噢不；不能，他再也無法變回以前那個樣子了。他經歷過太多事，也遭受過不少罪，但是在幫助之下或許他可以稍微認清自己以前是個怎麼樣的人，也許，他終有一天能擁抱這兩個身份。」

「原來如此，」托尼一臉若有所思地說道，他很確信他知道接下來的事態發展會是怎樣的了。「所以你想從我這裡要些什麼？我很確定你撥電話給我並不只是想要向我匯報巴恩斯的狀態。」

「沒錯，的確不止如此，」特查拉讚同道，他坐在位子上挺直了身軀，迎上托尼的目光。「我聽說你曾創造出一台機器可以在這方面派上用場。是一台可以幫助人恢復記憶的機器？」

「嘔**。」

（**注釋：原文barf的意思即為嘔吐）

「不好意思？」特查拉一臉不可置信地問道。他原本還希望能得到一個比較正面的回復。

「不對，是 **B.A.R.F.** 。」托尼主動解釋道。他的腦袋還無法決定自己是否有聽錯陛下所說的話。他希望 **托尼** 來幫助 **巴恩斯** ？「二元增擴溯回架構（Binarily Augmented Retro Framing）；我知道這名字需要改一改，但是現階段還是繼續保留著這個名字吧。它真正的作用其實不是用於，你知道的，那些 **美好** 的回憶的，不過我想或許我可以調整下它的程序或者乾脆直接再造個新的。你打算幾時開始進行？」

托尼咽了口唾液。他可以很明確地感應到其他人的視線都停留在自己的後腦勺上，他也知道如果他現在回過頭去的話那他將會迎上大家關心的目光。他給自己的關心已經夠多了，所以他拒絕轉過頭。他只希望他們都能夠保持沉默，直到他跟陛下結束通話為止。

很明顯的陛下也注意到了他的友人給予自己的眼神，這是他猜的，因為他看到特查拉的視線先是集中在他身後的某個地方，之後才重新回到自己身上。「那得看情況。你是希望把儀器運到我這裡，還是我帶著巴恩斯過去你那兒？我們是希望能速戰速決，不過最終決定還是由你來做。」

托尼的視線離開了熒幕。他不想要這些。他 **完全** 不想要這些，但是他知道他別無選擇。特查拉的人並沒有接受過操作B.A.R.F.的訓練，他也沒有時間親自訓練他們。如果由他親自動手的話那事情將會簡單得多。托尼深知這點……但是他還是不想要這麼做。

「你可以帶他來這裡，」他吞了口口水，視線重新回到熒幕上，再次戴上了偽裝。「你會幾時抵達這裡？」

特查拉安靜地觀察了托尼好一陣子，他看到了男人的掙扎，即便他很肯定自己這麼做是不應該的。「我一個星期后會過去——最長一個星期半。」

「我還以為你說想要速戰速決？」

「我可是一國之君，托尼，我有一個國家要治理。就如你所說，我可不能心血來潮說走就走。我得先把治國大事安排好才能離開。」

托尼很肯定陛下在給他撥電話之前就已經把所有的事情都安排好了，但是他不會拒絕接受這段多出來的時間。很明顯的，就連陛下都看出來了他需要它。「好吧。那我就在下下個星期一等著你們的到來。還有你八成也該讓隊長知道這消息。我很確定他想要知道巴恩斯會過來的。」

特查拉一臉嚴肅地點點頭。他想要詢問他的友人的近況，但是他知道有其他人在場，這不是個噓寒問暖的好時機。「我會的。祝你有個美好的一天，我的好友。我知道你們那邊的時間不早了，所以我就不再多作打擾。希望你們全部都有美好的一天，」他望著站在托尼身後的五個人。「我希望當我抵達時我能更好地認識你們倆，基於我們還沒見過面。還有托尼，」他再次對上那位工程師的視線，接著便低下了頭以示敬意。「謝謝你。你的崇高德行我們沒齒難忘。」

托尼皺起了眉頭。他本身並沒有覺得自己有多偉大，他邊想邊點點頭。「那我們之後再見，特查拉。」

托尼等著直到熒幕轉黑并消失之後才轉過身面對其他人。他驚訝地眨了下眼睛，發現幻視不知幾時也加入了他們，他高大的身軀正站在娜塔莎身後。他不發一言地站著，接受著來自眾人關懷的眼神，以及羅迪的一臉苦逼。

「那樣做是理智的嗎？」幻視在一片沉靜中開口問道。

「什麼？我們這裡的空房間多得很，」托尼回復道，故意扭曲對方話裡的意思。不然他還能有什麼選擇？「就算沒有多餘的，我相信隊長會讓巴恩斯睡他自己的客房的。他八成還會比較喜歡這樣呢。」

「托尼，」娜塔莎叫道，開始交叉起了雙臂。

「怎麼？」他看著對方，問道。他們不發一言地互相對視著；任何一方都不願意投降，直到娜塔莎緩緩挑了下眉。「好吧，」他歎了口氣，偽裝完全卸下，肩膀也跟著垮了下來。「但是我還能有什麼選擇？我不太可能直接告訴他『不』吧？」

「為什麼一直都是你？」羅迪問道，一副煩躁的樣子，他一點也不喜歡眼下的事態發展。

「不然還會有誰？B.A.R.F.是一項新科技，而我沒有時間去教導他的人正確的操作方法，更不用提還要給程序做些修改好達到特查拉的要求了。」

羅迪歎了口氣，皺起了眉頭，完全不知道該怎樣解決這些問題。

「好吧，」布魯斯開口打破了沉默，「但是你可以示範給我還有幻視看怎樣使用你的那個儀器，那樣你就不用一個人面對了。」

「我可以——」

「我不是在懷疑你的能力，」布魯斯迅速地打斷了對方的話，他很清楚托尼想要說什麼，而他並不想聽。「不過那不表示你就一定需要這麼做。這件事我們會幫你的，托尼。就這麼說定了。」

理所當然的，羅迪在一旁點頭表示讚同。

托尼只好放棄了。說真的，他很感激大家在這件事上都想要幫助他，因為他不確定他可以自己一個人完成這件事。「那好吧。」

「很好，」布魯斯笑道，「因為這可不是一個請求。」

托尼因為對方的話而翻了下白眼，不過還是對他的朋友露出了笑容。他不得不承認，他很慶幸博士回來了。能跟他再次共事，之後肯定會很有趣的。

「好吧索爾，」他望著那位神祇說道。「你之前曾提到過你需要我的幫助。既然每個人都已經提出他們各自的請求了，所以我認為現在是輪到你這麼做的時候了。」

索爾一臉沉默地接收了對方的提議。他不確定自己明白剛剛的情況到底是怎麼一回事，不過假如這個他們口中的巴恩斯就是他認為的那個人的話，那他自己自然有辦法去弄清楚這些事情。如果他沒搞錯的話，那他的朋友就比他在中庭所認識的任何一個人還要有同理心，因為在索爾看來，托尼是完全有權利拒絕這次的請求的。

「吾的確需要汝的援助，吾友；汝是吾所想到的唯一一個能及時伸出援手的人類。」

「而我也告訴過你了，你隨時都可以開口，」托尼交叉起雙臂說道，他身體往後靠在後方的桌子上。「你要我怎樣幫你，大傢伙？」

「父王奧丁如今失蹤于中庭某處。吾急需汝的幫助把他找出來，愈快愈好。」


	4. 第四章

第四章

托尼完全是啞口無言。他不認為自己以前曾經遇到過這種情況……這可是他人生中第一次真正感到無話可說。他曾經遭遇過他不 **知道** 自己該說什麼，但還是 **有** 不少話說的情況，而他也曾遇到過他 **知道** 自己想要說什麼，卻找不到恰當的字眼 **說** 出口的情況。然而他卻從沒遇過腦袋完全一片空白的情況，即便那只發生了一會兒罷了。

他眨了眨眼睛。

「……啥？」

索爾說的話跟自己所聽到的肯定是不一樣的內容。他一定是幻聽了。就是這樣，不然呢？那完全說不通…… **誰** 綁架了眾神之王？以 **怎樣** 的方式？那怎麼可能會發生？而那行為不是綁架人就是綁架神，對吧？因為如果國王只是，你知道的，單純的 **迷路** 的話，那事情就有點尷尬了——還有一點點搞笑——但是索爾不會因為單單因為迷路就來尋求幫助的，而且——

「什麼？」他過了幾秒再次重複道，依舊睜大雙眼望著索爾。

索爾一臉困惑地把視線轉向其他人，發現他們全部的表情跟托尼友人都是一樣的。他完全不明白眼下的情況；難道他說的還不夠清楚嗎？他若有所思地歪了歪頭，視線再次回到工程師身上。

「吾曰吾之父王已失蹤——」

托尼伸出一只手，打斷了對方。好吧，所以他並沒有聽錯。「好吧，你的確是這麼說的。那好。我就假設你話裡面的『失蹤』指的就是『被帶走』好了，因為我無法想象你需要幫助來尋找你的父親， **眾神之王** ， **眾神之父** ，如果他單純只是走失的話。就好比一個走失的遊客。所以問題是，誰帶走了眾神之王，還有他是 **怎麼** 做到的？」

索爾眨了眨眼睛，凝視著托尼好一陣子，接著突然露出了笑容。看這個男人動腦筋實在讓人感到驚歎不已。當托尼在喋喋不休『連珠炮似的提出看法』時，這讓他想起了他的簡，簡也是會這麼做，而且還給這種行為提出了『連珠炮似的提出看法』這個名字。

「洛基——」

再一次的，托尼伸出手打斷了他的話。「好吧，可以了，別再說了。我應該要想到的。」他忽略了其他人點點頭的反應，獨自陷入了沉思。「好，我需要一些資訊，所以我先問問題。我假設這一切會發生的原因跟你為什麼會在此刻回來有關係。我還記得你當初離開的原因，所以我只能猜測你已經找到了你所需要的答案，但是你八成想要一次過告訴我們所有人，包括神盾局的人，那麼我們就暫時把這話題擱置一旁，你可以先告訴我為什麼你會認為你的父親在這裡，還有他已經失蹤多久了？」

索爾因為被打斷第二次而皺起了眉頭，但是並沒有把它放在心上。洛基是這一類事件嫌疑最大的，這項覺悟很煩人，但很遺憾地，卻是正確的。而他對托尼已經察覺出自己是帶著消息到來的這點並不感到驚訝；那個男人善於觀察別人，即便他本人隱藏得很好。

「海姆達爾只及時窺見父王一眼，之後隨即失去蹤影。那就是吾等如何發現洛基的背叛，無奈他在吾及時逮住他之前已逃之夭夭。」他皺眉說道，煩躁的情緒從他全身上下散發出來。索爾交叉起雙臂，思索了一會兒。「吾不甚確定時間的長短，不過吾猜測父王從洛基詐死那時候就已失蹤，就在吾與暗黑精靈于英國城市交戰之際。既然吾親眼瞧見了他，這下吾可知道了洛基並非真心想要幫助吾的。這只不過他的另一個陰謀，而一絲不苟正是他的處事風格，所以吾只能認為這一切在他死於吾的懷裡時就已經開始了。」

「是國家。」托尼主動糾正道，邊思索著對方剛剛說的話。

「那是發生在格林威治，」娜塔莎一臉若有所思地說道。「我還記得當時候的新聞報道，還有神盾局被要求出面，不過我並沒有被派遣過去。那已經是四年前的事了。」

「一個王失蹤了四年而竟然沒有被人發現，算是很長的時間了，」布魯斯邊思索邊說道。「那怎麼可能？」

「洛基一直都在冒充父王坐在皇位上，」索爾回答道，表情冷硬如石。他怒不可遏，幾乎用上他所有的自制力才忍住不讓自己表現得更激動。

當外面的天空打過一道響雷時，大家互相交換了個不安的眼神。既然他們在托尼的工作室都能聽到的話那想必這道雷是非常響亮了。

「好好，大傢伙，我知道你很生氣，但是你需要冷靜下來，不然你的雷電會摧毀一些東西的，」托尼說道，在空中揮了揮手。「我們會找到他的。」

索爾點了點頭，很感激他們所給予的關心與幫助。他知道他來這裡是正確的。「能與吾的怒氣旗鼓相當的就唯有吾的愧疚了。吾早該看出他的詭計多端的，不過洛基了解父王的程度就好比吾對父王的了解。吾等都被他欺騙了。」

「這就表示洛基不單單要在無人發現的情況下把你的父親帶走，而且還不讓 **海姆達爾** 發現并繼續隱瞞行蹤，再來還要在冒充他時隱藏起自己的氣息，」羅迪交叉起雙臂，開始說道。「我不知道你們怎麼想，但是在我聽來那可是很了不得。我不會自我吹捧說我自己懂很多有關北歐神話的事，但是我記得很清楚，有很少事情是能逃過海姆達爾那雙眼的。我沒說錯吧？」他把視線移向索爾。

「沒錯，汝所言甚是，」索爾點點頭。他對托尼的這位友人不太認識，但是他可以看得出為什麼他在托尼的心中佔據著一個特別的位子；他是一個忠誠的男人。他願意對索爾伸出援手並不是因為他是復仇者之一，而是因為索爾是托尼的朋友。「欲瞞過海姆達爾的視線，需要極大的力量，不管隱瞞的時間有多久。」

「正如我所想，」羅迪點點頭。「我印象中的洛基並沒有這等力量；不然你們就不會在紐約把他打趴了。所以我們可以假設他背後有些助力在幫助他，不過假如海姆達爾看到了王一眼——我想象那是發生在洛基正逃離索爾的時候——那麼我們就可以認定不管他是用了什麼方法來把自己還有王給隱藏起來，那需要專注力。」他轉而望向托尼。「不敢我敢打賭他肯定沒有想過要躲開 **某個人** 。」

托尼歎了口氣，完全知道羅迪是在說誰。他是真的 **真的** 很討厭魔法啊。

「你認為他會幫忙？」

「如果由 **你** 開口的話？我覺得會。」

托尼搖搖頭。他 **討厭死了** 魔法。「好吧。」他再次歎了口氣，并望著那位金髮神祇。「索爾，我的好兄弟，你該慶幸我還挺中意你的。」

「吾也很中意汝，托尼友人，」索爾笑道，完全不確定現在究竟是怎麼一回事。他快速地看了眾人一眼，發現自己並非唯一一個。

托尼搖搖頭，但是還是給了對方一個真誠的微笑。「好吧。我們大家都知道想要藏一樣東西的話，最危險的地方就是最安全的地方。如果它 **看起來** 不像是特意被藏起來的話那基本上沒人會去注意的。主要的問題是洛基可以把王藏在地球上的任何一個角落。」

「不，」娜塔莎搖了搖頭，說道。「洛基生性好玩，他天生就是個騙子。他知道索爾會求助於我們的，所以我願意賭一把他跟王都是待在美國境內。而且最大可能是在東海岸。我很肯定當我們找到他時他就在我們能輕易發現到的地方。」

「有道理，」托尼點點頭，接著抬頭往上看。「星期五，調查一下東海岸的所有醫院以及醫療中心，把它限制在美國本土的範圍內，目標是超過五十歲的不知名病人，並且在前四年就已經入院接受治療。也順便調查下有沒有陷入昏迷狀態的病人。」

「收到，老闆，」星期五立即說道。「大約有326所中心是有能力無限期收留不知名患者的。我也在同時開始搜查某些特定領域的警察檔案，看看能不能找到一些處於這年齡層的無名氏。」

「很好，」托尼點點頭。「需要多久時間？」

「大約八小時又二十八分鐘，老闆。」

「好，當你完成解析之後立刻讓我知道。不管那時候我正在做什麼。」

「沒問題。」星期五回答道。

托尼回望著索爾，再次點點頭。「趁她正在調查中，我要說我這裡倒是認識一個人，他不單單能幫我們把那名單縮減到最短，八成還能更快地找到你的父親。我會在隔天早上聯絡他的。」

「你認為王會被安置在精神病院，托尼？」布魯斯好奇地問道。

托尼聳了聳肩。「我覺得有這個可能，要是他清醒過來了并告訴那些願意聆聽他說話的人他的身份的話。」

布魯斯點點頭，迅速就找到了他話裡的重點。一個聲稱自己是阿斯嘉的統治者的男人絕不會輕易被相信的，如果真有人願意相信的話，而且多數醫院至少都會有一個這樣的患者吧，如果他的身體狀況無大礙的話就會把他轉移到精神科病房去。

「無錯，爾等人類總是不願意相信神話。無奈爾等已經被孤立多年，所以這是可以理解的。」

托尼，娜塔莎以及羅迪一臉迪疑惑地看著對方，不過並未提出他們的看法，就只是互相交換了下了然的眼神。

「這是個很有道理的結論，」幻視一臉若有所思地說道。「人類擁有無限的能力去相信很多的事物，但是卻有不少人因為自身的不幸經歷而拒絕去相信。孤立孕育出孤單。當一個人相信他自己是孤身一人的時候是很難去相信他人的。」

托尼咽了口唾液，把視線移開。為什麼他說話的口吻還是跟賈維斯如此相似？他交叉起雙臂放在胸前，心不在焉地用手指輕拍著傷疤，努力想把一切外洩的情緒都給收回來。他察覺到娜塔莎還有羅迪正逐漸往自己靠過來，但是並沒有望向他們。他只是需要再多一點時間。

「在我小的時候，有很多事物都是我也不相信的，」娜塔莎開口說道，把眾人的注意力從托尼轉移到自己身上，她輕柔把自己的肩膀貼上後者的。「而我也無法準確說出我現在所相信的東西，不過我倒是相信著一些我不知道該怎麼命名又或者它對我們會有多大影響的東西。就算到了現在，當我看著索爾時，我還是會先聯想到『外星人』，接下來才是『神』，而我很確定我絕對不是唯一一個這麼想的。」

布魯斯還有羅迪都點了點頭。

「我是個基督教徒，所以我一直都相信著上帝的存在，」羅迪說道，敲了敲他腿上的支架。「正是我的信念支撐著我度過諸多難關，還有在我即將放棄的時候在我背後推我一把。我也曾經親眼目睹過許多奇跡：我的摯友就是其中一個。所以即便我還需要點時間來相信這世上還有其他 **神** 的存在，我是相信我的朋友還有我的家人的，所以我也相信你，至少你還是副 **神模神樣** 。」

「所以，精神病院也是有可能的，」托尼說道，重新加入話題。他給羅迪還有娜塔莎一個安心的眼神。他很感激他們倆。「不如我們等明天再繼續這話題？等到那時候小五就已經把名單準備好了，然後再加上一些幫助，我們在明天晚上應該就可以把你的父親接回來了。」

索爾朝他們露出一個燦爛的笑容，大家則點頭附和托尼的話。他感到很高興，並且還很驚訝他的父親可以這麼快就被找到。「吾非常感激爾等之相助，此恩情沒齒難忘。在其餘八界發現父王失蹤之前，他必須回到阿斯嘉，回到他的皇位上。如果那真發生了，戰爭勢必爆發，而吾等並無時間去應付戰爭。」

「你可是我們的一份子，索爾，」托尼點點頭說道，他朝索爾揮揮手表示用不著把這感激之情放在心上。「我會把這一切結束之後把弗瑞叫來，那你就可以告訴我們到底是什麼事了，雖然我很確定我自己是不想要知道的。你從來就沒有帶來過好消息。」

全部人都同意在隔天早上十一點鐘集合，好讓托尼有多出來的時間去聯繫那位只有他自己還有羅迪知道是誰的人物，然後他們再從那兒開始出發。他們說好明天再次在工作室集合，這才各自解散準備去休息，除了依舊留下來的索爾，以及跟著留下來的托尼。

托尼望著索爾，他等著，估計對方還有一些話想說。

「汝完全不知這一切對吾來說有多重要。沒有海姆達爾的視力吾根本就不會發現父王原本一直在中庭。洛基也許會把他放在九界的任何一個地方，」他搖搖頭，雙臂垂放於身側。「吾也擔心洛基對他做了些什麼，所以才能藏匿他那麼長一段時間。」

托尼完全能理解自己所深愛的人被帶走是一種什麼樣的感覺。他對佩珀也是充滿了愧疚感，當她被基連帶走的時候。他很清楚地記得當他找不到她的時候，他是有多麼的絕望與無力。

「我們會找到他的，索爾。我答應你。如果他真的在這裡的話，星期五會找到他的。」

「那當然，」星期五說道。

索爾點點頭，抬起一只大手搭在托尼的肩膀上。他的雙眼微微大張，看著在托尼額頭上發亮的印記，之後再隱隱消去。

托尼看到了索爾一臉驚訝的表情，便歪了歪頭問道。「你還好吧，桑達爾**？」

（注釋：桑達爾（Thundarr）這個名字來自一部80年代歐美動畫《大地勇士桑達爾/ThundarrThe Barbarian》。至於妮妮為什麼要這麼叫錘哥，估計因為這個名字的唸法跟Thunder（雷電）相近……？而且桑達爾的造型跟錘哥也迷之相似www）

「吾完全不知道汝原來是個被保護者，托尼·斯塔克，」他笑道。「汝有著那個印記。」

「什麼？」

索爾仰頭大笑；那笑聲非常響亮，既大聲又充滿歡樂。很明顯托尼完全不知道自己在說什麼，但是他猜他的友人很快就會知曉真相了。唯有印記的創造者身處附近時，那個印記才會發出如此耀眼的亮光。

「汝很快就會明白了，」索爾邊說道邊轉身離開。他在踏出門口之前停下腳步，回過頭望著托尼。「話說回來，吾友，汝曾想過為汝之電腦創造出一個樣貌以搭配她的聲音嗎？可以做到嗎？」

「是可以沒錯，」托尼點點頭，為這話題的轉變而感到疑惑。當他在這座大樓辦公時，他未曾看過索爾跟星期五或者賈維斯說過話。他一直都對其中緣由感到很好奇，不過現在他總算有些頭緒了，既然索爾跟幻視溝通倒是看起來一點問題也沒有。「有什麼特別原因我為什麼要這麼做嗎？」

「一個形態不也是一種服務嗎？」他以問題來回答，不打算承認自己因為掌管這座大樓的隱形女士而感到不安。他再次看了托尼最後一眼，點了點頭，這才離開往電梯的方向走去。

托尼望著空蕩蕩的門口，沉默完全籠罩著他。他因為自己剛剛發現的事而感到驚訝。 **索爾** 這是在害怕 **星期五** 嗎？這真是不可置信……而且還有點可笑。

「是因為我說了什麼話嗎？」星期五突然問道。

托尼這下終於失去了自己的自制力，他倒在地上大笑了起來。

XXX

娜塔莎快速地沖了個澡，換上睡衣，并努力不要去想那個正坐在她的廳內等著自己的男人。在她答應跟他好好談一談之後，布魯斯就跟著她走出電梯通往她的樓層了。羅迪因為娜塔莎的沉默而給了她一個詢問的眼神，娜塔莎為他的關心而感動，并對他搖了搖頭。

她在跟小客廳相連的寢室門口停下了腳步，安靜地凝視著那個男人。有時候它還是會讓娜塔莎大吃一驚；自己究竟對這個男人抱有多深的感情。他甚至都不是她的菜——如果她真有 **菜** 的話——而且他還曾經在兩個完全不同的場合下差點殺了她，但是她無法否認自己愛他的這項事實。他是個天才，他非常溫柔，他很 **好** ……而且他也跟她一樣手上佔滿了鮮血。他不是個好鬥的男人，因為他很清楚自己會是勝利的那一方。她看透了他。

而他也看透了她。

但是現在他身上有些地方不一樣了，有些地方已經改變了。娜塔莎不太確定那些地方是什麼，但是他再也不像以前那樣對自己感到迷茫了。她可以看得出。他體內有種以前從未有過的寧靜感。這個她如此了解又如此深愛的男人在離開自己的期間已經改變了，她不確定現在還有沒有自己的容身之地。

你要知道，是布魯斯對自身的迷茫給了他們倆一個開始的機會，娜塔莎一直都是這麼認為的。他因為那股迷茫而把人拒於門外，而他卻願意敞開心門讓她進入，那是因為她能做到其他人所做不到的，給他帶來平靜的感覺。她是被需要的。

但是他再也不用因為這個原因而需要她了。

如果他再也不需要她的話那他怎麼可能還會想要她？從來沒有人是毫無目的對自己示好的。就算對方是真心的，那也從來就不會持久。在她生命裡只有三個男人是不求回報地真心待她的，而他們待她如女兒如姐妹，從來沒有一個是愛她如她希望布魯斯所愛她那樣——如布魯斯曾經愛她那樣。

娜塔莎知道他們必須要談談，他們之間有些事情是需要攤開來說的，但是她卻對他可能會說出口的話感到害怕。她無法看透對方——一直以來都無法做到——而這讓她對眼下的情況完全一點自信也沒有。她不喜歡這樣。他讓她覺得自己是毫無立足之地的，這讓她感到擔心。

她從未給過他口頭上的承諾，也確保了自己不要這麼做，但是從不知何時起她已經給予了對方摧毀自己的能力，而現在當事人正坐在她的沙發上，頭往後靠著，雙眼緊閉，對這一切渾然不覺。

「你看起來很疲倦。」

她忍住不要跳起來，視線快速地移到他臉上。他雙眼依舊是閉著的。他知道自己站在這兒，這一點理應不該讓她感到驚訝的。

「我的確是，」她小聲回答道，不願意破壞在他們之間建立起來的平靜。「而你也一樣。」

他睜開雙眼，褐色的眼瞳輕易地就對上了她綠色的。「我們需要談談。」

她點點頭，並沒有切斷兩人之間的眼神接觸。不管她的感受是如何，她絕不會阻止他說出他想說的話的。

布魯斯安靜地注視著她好一陣子。他可以從她眼裡看到些微的謹慎，但是最後還是被她臉上小心隱藏的疲累神色給遮掩起來了。慢慢地他站起身來往她的方向走去，直到停在她身前。他們倆之間的距離是如此的靠近，她不得不微微抬起頭來才能繼續跟對方保持眼神接觸。

「要不然我們先休息好了？」他開口問道，很清楚他們倆目前都沒有談話的那個心思。

「如果那是你想要的話，」她答應道，視線在男人臉上來回游移。在她去休息睡覺之前，有一件事是她需要知道的。「先回答我一個問題；你是否還想要我？」

布魯斯眨了眨眼睛。他凝視著她的臉，努力想出她會這樣問他的原因。難道她是真的認為自己不再想要她了嗎？還是因為其他的原因？他是應該要欺瞞，還是把真相說出來？

「要，」他回答道，觀察著對方的反應。反正他從來就不擅長說謊。

娜塔莎也觀察起對方來了。又過了好一陣子的沉默之後她才點點頭并伸出手。當他牽起她的手時，她給了男人一個真誠的微笑，這還是打從他回來之後的第一次。「來吧。一起睡吧。」

他點點頭，由著對方把自己拉進她身後的寢室裡。「然後我們明天才談。」

他把身上的衣服脫得只剩下貼身衣物，這才過去躺在床上。他的雙臂環繞住她的腰肢，而她把頭靠在他的胸口，她發出一聲細小的歎息，這才閉上雙眼。

「好，我們明天談。」

布魯斯在聽到她的話之後，不自覺地鬆了口氣，并放鬆了下來。他收緊了環繞住她的雙臂，把她拉近自己，并把臉埋進她的髪間，這才跟著閉上了雙眼。他們就這樣互相依偎著睡著了，心裡完全清楚明天會是個難熬的一天，然而今晚卻不是。

XXX

托尼正坐在他的頂樓套房裡面的沙發上，盯著手裡的鋼筆看。它看起來完全就是件無害的物件，沒有人會相信他被告知的，這支鋼筆所能做的事的。見鬼，他自己甚至都無法相信。這就是為什麼他還坐在那兒什麼也不干的其中一項原因。托尼早在一個小時前就已經醒來了，他也已經洗過澡，穿戴整齊，他甚至還吃了一個滿滿覆蓋著奶酪的百吉圈，還有他平時攝取的三杯咖啡，而他再也不能繼續拖延時間下去了。

他已經答應了索爾他會在尋找他父親這事上尋求於一個有力的幫手，而他並沒有食言的打算。

不過那並沒有改變他覺得做這件事很荒謬的想法。很遺憾的，他沒有其他聯絡那個男人的方法。他會知道，那是因為他已經試過了。一而再再而三的。但是無論他多努力地搜尋他跟星期五都無法找到一絲能聯絡上對方的方法。只有在托尼回想起他最後一次跟那位魔術師見面的情景時，他才想起那支他存放在寢室的保險箱裡面的鋼筆。

XXX回憶殺·開始XXX

「……這是什麼？」他問道，先是望著那支昂貴的鋼筆，之後才一臉疑惑地望著他眼前那個披著奇怪披風的男人。

「這是支筆，」魔術師咬字清楚地回答道，就好像在跟一個發育遲緩的小孩說話似的。

「我知道這是什麼，」托尼瞪了對方一眼，一點也不覺得有趣。他可是個天才；他當然知道該死的筆是什麼。

「那為什麼——」

「為什麼你要給我筆？」他在那個混賬成功再次激怒自己之前先打斷了對方的話。

「要不然你打算怎樣聯繫我，如果你之後還需要我的幫助的話？」

「你要我寫封信然後給你寄過去？」他乾巴巴地問道。那種事是肯定不會發生的，但是他覺得魔法師會這麼想倒是挺可愛的。「那就是電子郵件被發明出來的用處啦。或者更好的辦法，發信息或者直接撥電話。這些方法都快得多了，而且比較有可能是來自於我的消息。」

「我並沒有打算在近期內查收我的電子郵件，不過歡迎你給我撥電話或者給我發信息，」他點點頭，先是等了好一會兒才繼續說道，「等我找到我的手機在哪兒的時候我自然就會回復你了。」

當托尼聽到斯特蘭奇允諾他可以撥電話時所露出的笑容已經因為對方接下來所說的話而消失了。這個男人本是地球上最偉大的外科醫生之一，而他竟然是個活在原始世界的蠢貨。

「你這是故意的，是不是？」他指責道，語氣中滿是懷疑。

「很有可能，」史蒂芬·斯特蘭奇笑道。比有可能的幾率還大得多，根本就是一定吧。

「我假設，你應該還記得怎樣用筆吧？」

「閉嘴。」

斯特蘭奇直接露出了微笑。托尼實在是太好捉弄了，他對一切有關魔法的事物都保持著明顯的厭惡態度，這點更是讓斯特蘭奇感到欲罷不能。他伸出雙手擺出一個複雜的手勢，在身旁打開了一個通道，他在踏進通道之前再次停下來看了托尼一眼。

「哦對了。不需要郵寄。你只要寫好內容，接下來的就交給我還有那支筆，」他說完之後便轉身走進通道，往後揮了揮手。「很高興能見到你，托尼·斯塔克。」

XXX回憶殺·結束XXX

斯特蘭奇曾說過如果自己需要他的幫助的話，那這就是最快最好的聯絡方法了，而托尼會讓他遵守這個諾言的。他把身體往前傾，抓起身前茶几上放著的備忘錄本子，他翻到乾淨的頁面并開始動筆寫字，趁他還沒改變主意之前。

**斯特蘭奇，**

**我正在給你寫信，而你完全沒有概念這對於我來說到底有多麼痛苦，所以你最好不是在欺騙我。我有個朋友急需你的幫忙。他的父親失蹤了，而我們必需要快點找到他。細節等你來了我再給你補充。我們十一點約在我的工作室見面。我很肯定你還記得它的所在地。——托尼·斯塔克**

托尼望著他所寫下的內容，過了一會兒才把筆記本放回茶几上，把鋼筆的蓋子蓋上并把它收起來。他希望這能奏效，雖然他知道自己就算沒有魔法師的幫助也能成功為索爾把奧丁給找出來，但是他也知道如果有對方的相助事情能解決得更快。

托尼站起身，往電梯的方向走去。他已經跟三個孩子約好了要見面，而他不想錯過它，在那之後他還得去一趟辦公室。反正他現在待在自己的套房裡面，除了等待什麼也不能做，那他在其他地方等也是一樣的。他在離開的瞬間望了眼時鐘，發現才剛過早上八點；他估算了下他大概可以跟巴頓家的小鬼們處個一個小時左右，他先取了他在當天早上放在電梯的那個包裹，之後才按下了通往巴頓樓層的按鈕。

XXX

史蒂夫在走向自己私人客廳的途中先在自家廚房逗留了會兒，他從冰箱裡面取出一瓶水。平時的他會更樂意在公共的廚房裡面享用早餐的，這樣他就可以跟進來廚房的每個人一起度過早上的時間了。以前他甚至還會偶爾給大家做做早餐，但是現在他完全沒有想要社交的心情，他只想要再多看一下協議，還有不到一個小時的時間他就要跟瑪利亞·希爾見面了。

他曾經讀過一次協議的全部內容，而他不得不承認這經過修改的版本的確是比之前的還好。他甚至還在頁面旁邊的空白處作筆記，記錄下他想要跟其他人討論的重點，有一部分原因是他想要以此表示他這次是真的有好好看過協議的，還有一部分原因是因為他真的很好奇托尼，娜塔莎還有其他人在他被驅逐的這段時間內到底做了什麼。

協議的有些內容他還是抱持著反對態度的，但是他願意承認也許托尼所說的那些有關負責任的話是有他本身的道理的。當特查拉轉述給他聽當初澤莫告訴過他的，他對復仇者做了什麼，以及為什麼那麼做的理由之後，他一開始是因為對方把巴基扯進來而感到憤怒，但是沒過多久他開始細想之後，他發現他無法不對那個男人感到抱歉。他們去索科威亞是要救人的，而那個男人卻失去了他的整個家庭，即便他們並不處在受戰鬥所影響的地區範圍裡面。在一切都結束之後他們全部都可以回家，離開戰場并回去舔舐自己的傷口，但是很多被他們納入保護的羽翼之下的人卻無法這麼做。

娜塔莎還有托尼說的都是對的；應該要有更好的解決方法的。

如果他們有更好的方法的話，也許像澤莫這樣的人就不會誕生自他們所造成的破壞了……但是他不確定那個所謂更好的方法指的是讓自己受政府所牽制，那個總是把自己的利益放在人民的安全之上的政府。他可以看得出新協議有些內容已經改了，但是有些部分依舊保持不變。復仇者聯盟以及那些天賦異稟的個體不需要再聽從聯合國了，但是他們需要跟聯合國以及美國總統做出交代。他們會從總統以及神盾局局長那邊接收到任務指令，但是他們完全有權利接受或者拒絕。選擇權還是掌握在他們自己的手上，但是全部簽署了協議的復仇者成員以及獨立個體會以一個探員的身份被對待，即便他們並沒有正式加入成為神盾局的探員。復仇者聯盟會變成一個類似於獨立機構的存在，只不過是隸屬於神盾局的。

但是任何一項他們所參與的任務，不管有沒有牽涉到神盾局的人，都必須伴隨著保護與拯救行動計劃，否則復仇者將不被允許插手。他對這一點有意見。那到底是什麼意思？他們必須先擬定好拯救平民的計劃，要不然就不可以加入任務？那怎麼算得上公平呢？他們要一邊對抗敵人還要一邊保護平民，這種事並不是每一次都行得通的……而且大多時候那都是行不通的，除非他們獲得來自神盾局的援助。所以意思就是如果他們執行的任務當中沒有神盾局的援助的話那他們就必須放棄了？那要是他們還是這麼做了呢？這就是為什麼他不想要政府在背後操縱一切的原因。

主權依舊還是握在那些人的手上，雖然表面看起來並非如此。

或許他可以針對這一點跟瑪利亞談談，但是他認為他還是等全部人都有在場時才提出這問題。也許他可以要求瑪利亞安排下盡快讓弗瑞跟全部人見面。他知道不只是局長，連總統也在等著他們決定簽署協議還是決定隱退的答案。

史蒂夫已經確定了自己是不會隱退的。他不會再一次把爛攤子全部丟給托尼一個人去解決了。他看見了那個男人所承受的壓力，一方面要跟政府周旋，一方面還要盡到他對斯塔克企業的責任。如果他對這一切的任何一部分曾感到後悔的話，那就是他把托尼丟下讓對方獨自一人收拾爛攤子。

但是當時他並沒有想到其他的解決方法。說真的，他根本就沒有想過會有什麼『後遺症』；他只是在保護巴基這件事上盡他所能罷了。

「羅傑斯隊長，有人要求我來通知你，瑪利亞·希爾探員已經抵達了。」

「謝謝你，星期五，」史蒂夫抬起頭回答道。有那麼一瞬間他還以為那個人工智能已經原諒他了，但是當他沒有接收到任何後續反應時，他才知道自己還沒有被原諒。他猜是瑪利亞或者是托尼要求她來通報自己的吧，他站起身往樓梯的方向前進。他認為就在她被迫跟自己說話之後，還是不要使用電梯的好；再說了共用的樓層就只是在樓上罷了。

XXX

「托尼叔叔，」莉拉睜大雙眼，開口叫道。托尼望著眼前的小女孩，暗自給自己鼓足了勇氣。他知道那種表情。每次莉拉臉上掛著那種表情，她總是會問出一些讓他無解的問題。「媽咪是不是討厭爹地啊？是不是這樣所以我們才跟你一起住啊？」

就如他所預測的；沒有答案的問題。

「我——」托尼把話止住，歎了口氣。他看了看女孩的房間四周，發現只有床是能夠讓他坐下的唯二選項，便決定坐在房間角落那個紫綠色相間的豆袋沙發上。他在往沙發的方向走去時確保自己不要朝上望向對面角落的空氣口，再把視線轉向那個七歲的小女孩，她正玩著他給她打造的芭比夢幻城堡。「過來這裡，莉拉小熊，」他朝她招手示意道。

莉拉先是盯著他看好一陣子，才把手中的芭比放下，抓起她的鋼鐵俠娃娃往托尼的方向走去，并立刻爬上了他的大腿。托尼驚訝地嘟噥了聲，但是很快就把自己的雙腿折疊起來，讓她在自己身上坐好。她用著那雙跟她父親一模一樣的綠色眼瞳，一臉期待地望著他，他則朝她露出一個微笑。

「好吧，首先我不認為你的媽媽討厭你的爸爸……她只是……現在有點生氣他。」

「她常常都在生氣他的，」她點點頭同意道。

「是啊……」托尼再次歎了口氣，并努力不要因此而感到愧疚。他必須自我提醒可不是他自己要求克林特復出的。「你的爸爸做了一些事，所以你的媽媽很難在短時間內原諒他。」

「嗯哼，他離開了，」莉拉再次點點頭，斷然道。

托尼因聽到對方的語氣而眨了眨眼睛。好吧，所以轉彎抹角是行不通了，他這麼想道。「你今年七歲是嗎？」

莉拉點點頭，一臉疑惑地望著對方。

「他 **總是** 會離開。」

兩個人不約而同地轉頭望向聲音的來源，發現庫珀正倚靠在門邊，雙臂交叉放在胸前，看起來根本就跟他的父親從同一個模子印出來的。莉拉再次轉回頭望向托尼，庫珀也跟著照做；兩人都在等著答案。

托尼歪了歪頭，若有所思地看了他們一眼，想著應該怎樣回答他們。「過來坐吧，小小鷹，」他招手讓小男孩過來，等著他坐在他們面前的地上。他望著庫珀小心翼翼地把他當天早上帶下樓給他的弓與箭放在地上，他可以看得出庫珀在第一眼看到時就很喜歡了。

托尼深吸了口氣，給現在正在聽他們談話的神明做了一個禱告，不希望自己把克林特跟他的兒女們之間的關係搞得更糟。他很想讓他們直接去跟他們的母親談，但是他非常了解身為一個小孩被大人忽悠的感受，而他並不希望讓他們感覺到他們不能跟自己談天；不管他認為那一方面有多麼的誤導人。

「跟全世界共享你的爸爸很不好受是吧？」他問道，然後在孩子們給出反應時也跟著點了點頭。「是啊，我明白那種感受。我也是要跟全世界分享我的爸爸呢，那真的很難受。」其實那看起來更像是全世界必須跟 **他** 共享他的父親，但是你知道的，反正意思差不了多少。「你們的爸爸決定要去幫助一個朋友，他覺得他需要被拯救。他這麼做並不是為了傷害你們或者是你們的媽媽的。」

「話是沒錯，但是為什麼總是他呢？」庫珀不服氣地問道。「難道那不是美國隊長的責任嗎？再說了，爸爸退隱了；他不需要再做什麼了。」

「你提出的都是很好的重點，」托尼點點頭。這些都是一針見血的重點，而他八成也會有一樣的疑問吧，假如他把自己代入庫珀的立場，並且還有個會真正關心自己的父親的話。遺憾的是，他曾在自己四歲或五歲的時候問過他的母親。他現在仍舊記得她給出的不是答案的答案。托尼突然間靈光一閃。「你們有聽過烏龜和蝎子的故事嗎？」

兩個孩子不約而同地搖了搖頭，庫珀露出了懷疑的眼神，但是選擇不說話。

「好吧，從前有一只蝎子，他跟他的朋友，一只烏龜，到處去旅行，過不了多久他們就來到了河邊。蝎子感到很傷心因為他想要過河，但是蝎子不能游泳。他靈光一閃，便問他的朋友烏龜，讓他爬上烏龜的殼，請他帶自己過河。烏龜拒絕了蝎子因為蝎子的尾巴上長著銳利的螫針，而他相信如果他讓蝎子爬上自己的背的話蝎子就會螫他，他是這樣告訴蝎子的。蝎子回答說他當然不會螫烏龜，因為那麼做的話他們倆都會沉進河裡。這根本一點道理也沒有，不是嗎？所以烏龜便同意了，他相信蝎子，並讓他爬上自己的殼，開始游進河裡。當他游到一半時，烏龜感覺到自己的脖子傳來一陣刺痛的感覺，他很快就僵著無法動彈了。當他們雙雙沉入河裡時，烏龜已經接受了事實，他轉身面對他的朋友蝎子，并問了他最後一個問題。他說，『你自己說過你完全沒有理由要螫我的，那你為什麼還要這麼做？』」他停頓下來，望著兩個小孩，看見他們都全神貫注地望著自己時才繼續說道。「蝎子便回答說，『這的確是沒道理。這是我的天性』。你們明白嗎？」

莉拉和庫珀先是交換了眼神，才回望著托尼，并搖了搖頭。「如果烏龜是他的朋友的話那為什麼蝎子還要螫他呢？」莉拉問道。

「因為蜇人就是蝎子的天性，小甜心，」他回復道，邊看著他們倆。「就好像你們的爸爸要保護別人的天性。我們不能否認我們的身份，或者去改變它，但是那不表示你們的爸爸不愛你們還有你們的媽媽還有小納。不管他離開多少次去拯救別人，他總是會回到你們身邊。你們明白嗎？」

莉拉點點頭，緊緊摟住懷裡的娃娃。「還有我們應該好好對爹地，因為他那麼做不是為了傷害我們，就好像烏龜還是對蝎子那麼好，就算他的朋友傷害了他。」

托尼眨了眨雙眼。這根本就是青出於藍而勝於藍嘛……托尼咽了口唾液，避開了那兩雙突然間仿佛看透了一切的稚嫩眼神。「沒錯，」他點頭道。

「就好像你跟史蒂夫先生，」庫珀點點頭，望著他說道。「就算媽媽說他傷害了你，你還是原諒了他還把他還有爹地帶回家。雖然我不知道史蒂夫先生做了什麼，不過那也是他的天性吧，」他說完之後還聳了聳肩，那是只有一個小孩在說了如此深奧的話之後才能做出的反應。

托尼不自覺地開始用手指在自己胸口輕輕敲打，他收緊了自己環繞住莉拉的手臂。「他保護了一個朋友。」

莉拉一臉疑惑地望著他。「你是想要傷害史蒂夫先生的朋友嗎，托尼叔叔？」

「我以為他是個壞人，」他點點頭，答案很自然就脫口而出。托尼感覺自己就像個第三者，像個旁觀者一樣觀看著這一場談話。

「噢。」

就只是這樣，托尼的神智就被拉回了現實，他疑惑地看著小女孩。一個七歲的小孩子 **不** 應該有能力讓細小的感歎聽起來帶有這麼巨大的 **意義** 的。他跟史蒂夫 **簡直** 連一個七歲的孩子都不如。「怎麼啦，小甜心？」

「我就是不明白，」她聳聳肩，盯著她的鋼鐵俠娃娃看，邊拔著它身上的毛。「你也是史蒂夫先生的朋友，不是嗎？那為什麼要保護其中一個就得傷害另外一個呢？我覺得完全沒有道理，但是我才七歲罷了。可能這就是長大吧。」

這樣的話竟然從一個孩子的嘴裡說出來，托尼搖搖頭想道。也許復仇者的成員全部都是不合格的，因為很明顯的一個孩子比他們還更能勝任這工作。

「她說得沒錯，」庫珀點點頭讚同道，撿起了地上的弓。「大人都好奇怪。」

托尼對這點完全讚同。「這很複雜，」他努力辯解道。

庫珀搖搖頭，露出一個跟他父親一模一樣的壞笑。「每次大人不能給出一個好答案的時候，他們總是會那樣搪塞過去。」

托尼笑了出來。「沒錯，」他只能這樣回答了，不然他還能說什麼？「你拿著那些想要去哪裡？」他問著那個十二歲的男孩，指了指對方的弓與箭，他認為這是個轉換話題的好時機。

「我是來請你監督我練習箭法的，」庫珀望著托尼回答道。

「我是沒問題，」托尼先點點頭，之後才問道，「不過你不認為你應該問你的爸爸嗎？」

「他不會答應的。他甚至不知道我加入了學校的弓箭隊，」他再次聳了聳肩，想要表現出不管有沒有他的父親的幫助他都不在乎的樣子。托尼看穿了他的偽裝。他曾經也經歷過這些；這種事當然 **一直** 都會在乎的。「為什麼找你不行呢？」

「因為當你想要學一件事時，你得學自最傑出的那一個，這是我爸爸一直掛在嘴邊的話，也是在他所說的話當中我少數感到深有同感的其中一句，」他回答道。好吧，其實這就是唯一一句他所讚同的話，不過反正意思也挺相近的。「再說了在箭法的造詣上可沒人比得過你爸爸。」

庫珀歎了口氣，點點頭。

托尼不喜歡他臉上露出的表情。他拒絕讓這個孩子步上自己的後塵；討厭并憎恨著自己的父親。克林特最好是接好他拋給他的橄欖枝，因為庫珀已經到了那個開始不再原諒并只能被動地接受著這一切的年齡，而這肯定不是克林特想要的結果。

「我告訴你吧，迷你版的我，我先跟你做個約定，」他開口說道，等到庫珀對上了自己的視線，他才繼續道。「你去叫你的爸爸陪你一起練習，要是他說不行的話，那你就來找我，好嗎？」

「你說真的嗎？」

「我向你保證，」托尼點點頭。「但是你不需要這項承諾的，因為我知道你的爸爸肯定會點頭的。他可以跟你一起度過， **而且** 又可以射箭；一舉兩得。為什麼他會拒絕呢？」

庫珀安靜地盯著他看，之後才露出一個笑容。「好吧，就這麼說定了。」

「很好，」托尼笑道，他抱著莉拉站了起來，他先站穩了腳這才把莉拉放在地上。「現在呢，很遺憾的，我必須走了。我要快點過去辦公室一趟，如果我遲到的話佩珀又要皺眉瞪著我了。」

「佩珀阿姨一直生你的氣呢，」莉拉笑道，托尼低下頭來望著她。

「沒錯，」他同意道。「你還以為她早就對我感到麻木了呢，」他歎了口氣，搖了搖頭。「好吧，你們倆，我們遲些再見吧。要為了你們的爹地媽咪而乖乖的喔，好嗎，」他說道，彎下腰親了下小女孩的臉頰，并輕輕捏了下庫珀的肩膀，這才往門口走去。

「拜拜托尼叔叔，」莉拉說道，她跟庫珀一起目送男人離開。

他朝兩人揮了最後一次手，這才離開房間往廚房前去，他知道娜塔莎還有勞拉八成還在那裡談話。過了一會兒他踏入廚房，毫不驚訝地發現那兩個女人依舊面對面坐在小桌子那邊，位子跟他在大約四十五分鐘前離開她們時是完全一樣的。托尼不請自來地在桌子的一角坐下，重重地把頭部擱在木製的桌面上，完全忽略他所接收到的疑惑眼神。

「疼。」

「你還好吧，托尼？」勞拉問道，跟另一個紅頭髮的女人互換了個疑惑的眼神。

「噢尼蜀黍！」在他母親懷裡的納撒尼爾拍了拍手并尖叫道。

「看來某個人已經醒來了呢，」托尼咕噥道，並沒有把頭抬起來。納撒尼爾在他一開始剛到廚房時還是睡著的。「你的孩子們都是一群既厲害又可怕的人啊，」他聲明道，邊歎氣邊抬起頭來，接著便傾過身子去把在母親懷裡掙扎不停的兩歲嬰兒給抱過來。

「嘿小傢伙，」他笑道，讓嬰孩站在自己的大腿上。

「噢尼！」小納叫道，他伸出手拍了拍托尼的兩邊臉頰，之後還嘗試想要去拔托尼的鬍子。不像他年長的兄姐們，小納有著跟他母親一模一樣的褐色眼瞳，而這雙眼睛正歡喜地盯著托尼看。

「托尼？」娜塔莎問道，臉上掛著一副微笑。如果全世界都能看到現在的托尼·斯塔克，他們也許會發現原來他們並不如自己想象中的那般了解這個男人。

「沒啥事，小娜，」他搖搖頭，他先是望著眼前的兩個女人，才把注意力轉向他手中的嬰兒。「只是從一個意想不到的地方獲得了來自天上的智言。」

「啊，」勞拉說道。兩個女人一臉了然地點了點頭。「他們能做到這點真的很驚人不是嗎？還親眼目睹了他們到底對這一切了解得有多透徹。」

「是啊，」托尼點頭道，他用他的鬍子輕輕蹭了蹭小納，之後才親了下對方的臉頰，「而且還很可怕。」

「他們有朝你露出批判性的表情嗎？」娜塔莎歪歪頭，一臉疑惑地問道。

「老天，有的，」托尼歎氣道，他把小納轉了個方向，讓他坐在自己的腿上。「 **所有** 的批評；不過我不肯定那些比較多是針對我還是針對羅傑斯。」

「別擔心，」勞拉笑道，「不管針對的是哪一個，他們都很愛他們的托尼叔叔。如果那點還沒有改變的話，那它以後都不會改變的。」

托尼點點頭。「他們認定你討厭克林特，」他突然說道，不知道該怎樣自然地打開這話題。「莉拉問我這是否你的感受。」

「什麼？」勞拉一臉警惕地問道。「我當然不討厭克林特了。為什麼她會——」她沒把句子說完，在看到了托尼睜大雙眼的驚訝表情之後決定不把這問題拋給對方。「那你怎麼回答她？」

「就說，」他邊回答邊伸出空閒的一只手磨蹭著小納的褐色短髮，「你只是生他的氣，並沒有討厭他。我告訴他們保護人是克林特的天性，但是那並不表示他不愛他們。」

勞拉一臉感激地點點頭。「謝謝你，托尼。我最不希望的就是孩子們以為他們的父親對他們毫不在意。」

「我知道，我也是這麼希望的，」他站起身來，把小納交給另一個跟他同名的人**，因為他已經朝她伸出手了。「用不著謝我；我不希望世上的任何一個孩子有那種感覺。」

**注釋：這裡同名的人指的是娜塔莎，納撒尼爾（Nathaniel）是娜塔莎（Natasha）的男性名字。

「你要去哪裡？」她問道，把兩歲的嬰兒接過來，把他緊緊抱住好一陣子。

「我得去辦公室一趟。佩珀已經給我找了一個短期的助手，她之後還會給我找個長期的，所以我得去見見她。」

「那愛麗絲怎麼了？」

「剛分娩不久，目前在產假中，不過我有預感她再也不會回來了。」

「很好，」娜塔莎點點頭，也跟著站起來。她跟佩珀都不喜歡托尼的助手，就因為托尼對抗了美國隊長，她就很明顯地表露出一副托尼是斯文敗類的態度。她很高興看到那個蠢女人離開，還有要不是她懷孕了娜塔莎會很樂意讓她見識到什麼是真正的恐怖——不過從每次娜塔莎出現那個女人就會從她的位子上消失，又或者坐立不安，深怕連呼吸都做錯的樣子看來，她相信自己并沒有控制得很好。

娜塔莎把小納交回他的母親手上，再親了下孩子胖乎乎的臉頰。「我跟你一起去，」她先跟男人說道，才轉而望向勞拉。「我之後再跟你談，勞拉。」

「沒問題，塔莎，」她點點頭，把孩子放好在她的臂彎裡，才隨著他們一起站起來。「記住我說的；跟他好好談談。如果你真的想要繼續這段感情的話——我認為你是認真的——那就跟他談一談。」

娜塔莎沉默地點點頭，擁抱了下她的朋友。「那或許你也聽取下你自己的建議，嗯？」她笑道，勞拉皺眉望著她，之後才把視線轉向托尼還有門口的方向。

「別那麼見外，托尼，」勞拉邊說邊走近男人，她踮起腳尖，在對方臉頰留下一個吻。「還有不要操勞過度。你要知道，你完全可以把事情分配給其他人去做的。」

托尼露出微笑。「這我可不能保證。」

勞拉搖搖頭，目送著他們離開，接著便轉過身去給小納準備早餐。有時她會忍不住開始懷疑起自己的生活，她歎了口氣，默默祈禱著希望她的朋友們都能盡早找到屬於自己的幸福。

XXX

瑪利亞·希爾望著室內的全部人，對方都在翻閱著放在他們眼前的協議。「要知道，你們不需要現在就立刻做出決定，不過總統還有弗瑞局長都希望能盡早收到答復。」

「我決定要簽署協議，」在瑪利亞說完話之後的沉默當中，旺達發聲了。

克林特望著對方。「旺達？」他在較遲的時候才加入這場會議，所以他有點好奇自己是否錯過了些什麼，他盯著桌子另一端的人，但是大家看起來就跟自己一樣的驚訝。

「我已經決定了，克林特，」旺達對上他的視線，回答道。「這對我來說是正確的舉動。」

「你真的確定嗎，旺達？」史蒂夫望著她，問道。他很努力不要把視線移向那個不請自來，跟著瑪利亞一起出現的金髮女人，所幸旺達的表態完全奪去了他全副的注意力，他因此而感到慶幸。

史蒂夫絕對不會奪走旺達的選擇權的，但是他需要確定對方是真的知道自己在做什麼。

「沒錯，」旺達點點頭回答道。「我認為責任是有必要的。我們必須背負我們各自的責任。」

「我很高興你會這麼想。」

大家都因為聽到娜塔莎的聲音而轉過頭去，完全沒察覺到對方是幾時進來的。他們驚訝地看著來者並不只有她一個，托尼正一臉不自在地站在她身後。

「娜塔莎？」史蒂夫站起來問道。她還有托尼都不需要出席這場會議，那為什麼他們倆會出現在這裡？「發生什麼事了？」

「我們已經承諾過之間不再有秘密了，對嗎史蒂夫？」作為答復她拋出了一道自己的問題，交叉起雙臂放在胸前。

「呃，」史蒂夫眨眨眼睛。其實他們並沒有做過類似的承諾。至少並沒有真正談過這件事，但是……他不會去反駁娜塔莎的。尤其在她掛著那副表情的情況下。「當然了，應該吧。」

「很好，」她說道，便再次把注意力放在旺達身上。「你要等到幾時才要告訴我們？」

「我——我不知道你在說什麼，」旺達回答道，嘗試不要表現出坐立不安的模樣，她放在桌上的雙手緩緩交疊在一起。

娜塔莎的眼神變得冷冽，她看到了女巫的手掌出現了紅光，過了一會兒才消失無蹤。「你敢動手的話，那你就不要後悔；你不會那麼容易再次控制我的思緒了。」她停頓了下，確保旺達充分了解自己是十分認真的，這才繼續說下去。「現在是要由我來開口說，還是你自己跟他們說？」

「等一下。到底是怎麼了，塔莎？」克林特一臉擔心地望著兩個女人。娜塔莎並不會毫無理由就去威脅他人，所以一定是有能讓她氣到這麼做的原因的。

「你自己問她，」她說道，視線從未離開過旺達。「問她誰到底應該為奧創還有索科威亞的事負責任。」

「什麼？」克林特的視線掃過整個室內，每個人的臉上都掛著疑惑的表情，除了托尼。他無法看透托尼的想法，因為後者並沒有對上自己的視線，但是他可以肯定那個億萬富翁已經戴上了他的偽裝。「別這樣，塔莎，這話題已經過時了。我們不是都已經下了最後定論了嗎？大家都知道是托尼還有班納博士創造的奧創。」

「如果我們不知道真相的話那這事就不算結束，」娜塔莎語氣生硬地說道。「沒錯，奧創是托尼創造出來的。你來告訴他們為什麼他會那麼做，旺達。既然你都說你要負上責任了。」

「旺達？」史蒂夫懷疑地問道。「小娜到底在說什麼？」

「我——我……」旺達搖搖頭站起身來，雙手用力地拍在桌子表面。「這不是我的錯！我怎麼會知道？！是他創造出來的，又不是我！」

「這 **就是** 你的錯！」娜塔莎走上前一步，回復道，字裡行間都是毒液。「你玩弄了別人的思緒然後就這樣讓其他人來承擔後果。約翰內斯堡是你的責任，索科威亞也是你的責任。你怎麼可以釋放出別人體內的怪獸，等到他們去傷害別人時才來說『這不是我的錯』。還有你再也別想著讓史蒂夫還有克林特來包庇你了。快告訴他們真相。」

旺達全身上下都發出紅光，但是娜塔莎卻比其他人更早發現，她迅速縮短了她們倆之間的距離，在大家都還來不及反應之前，一把小刀就已經搭在女巫的脖子上了。

「來啊，給我一個下手的原因，」她說道，綠色眼瞳冷硬得彷如她手中的小刀。「我現在可什麼都不在乎。」

「我只是想要喝一杯咖啡啊……」托尼搖搖頭，咕噥道。他在有好幾道目光逗留在自己身上時聳了聳肩，不過那些目光很快就回到一動也不動的黑寡婦身上。

「快告訴他們，」娜塔莎命令道，完全忽略她身後的托尼。

旺達盯著她眼前的女人，發現對方是非常認真的；在她還沒來得及發動自己的力量之前，恐怕就會慘死在對方的刀下。她的視線再移到娜塔莎身後的男人，這已經不是她第一次這麼想了，她很好奇為什麼有那麼多傑出的人會對這個男人表示忠誠。就連幻視也是對那個億萬富翁忠心不二，而她完全不能理解其原因。

她再次望向她眼前的紅髮女人，開始深呼吸，努力把自己的力量收起來。不管她自己有多麼強大，她知道眼下的情況是娜塔莎佔上風。

「我讓他看見了一個未來的幻象，」她輕聲說道，聽起來就像在細語似的，也沒有望向任何一個人。「他看到你們全部人都在一場戰鬥中身亡，而他卻對此束手無策。」

「什麼時候？」史蒂夫問道，他把雙手交叉放在胸前，努力想要保持思緒清醒。「這是幾時發生的？因為我知道它不是發生在你跟我們周旋的時候，那時候托尼已經追著浩克去了。」

等到環繞著旺達的紅光完全消失時娜塔莎才往後退去。她慢慢地交叉起自己的雙臂，但是並沒有把手中的刀放下。

「不，」旺達搖頭說道，她還是沒看向任何人。她猜想反正已經沒有什麼好隱藏的了；就算她不說娜塔莎還是會說的。「是在比那更早之前的事。在索科威亞，當你們第一次從冯·斯特拉克伯爵那裡取回權杖的時候。」

「所以你給他看了一個我們都已經犧牲的幻象，結果突然間的托尼就靈光一閃想要創造出一個能代替我們戰鬥的保護者，這樣我們就不會陷入危險了……」史蒂夫搖了搖頭，他在克林特家農場跟托尼的聊天內容突然間聽起來也就不顯得那麼突兀了。「在戰爭還未開始前就先取得勝利……」他邊說邊望向托尼的方向，發現對方的目光早已停留在自己身上。兩人有好一段時間都在互相注視著對方，直到史蒂夫清了清喉嚨把目光移開為止。

他並沒有遺漏莎朗朝他們拋過來的眼神。

「為什麼？」

「你要明白，史蒂夫，」旺達開口懇求道，她的視線先繞過眾人再回到史蒂夫身上。「我那時候並不認識你們。我只是對你們，尤其是對他感到很生氣，因為你們跟他一起共事。他沒有資格！他沒有資格擁有你們任何一個！是他殺了我的父母！」

「不對，」瑪利亞打斷道，這還是她第一次出聲。「你的父母所遭遇的悲劇並不是斯塔克的錯。朝你的屋子發射導彈的根本不是美國這邊的人。其實我們有收到消息說罪魁禍首也許就是九頭蛇的其中一個派系，但是這項消息從來沒被證實過。他們究竟是怎樣把斯塔克企業的軍火武器拿到手這點一直都是我們最關注的問題。在你跟你的兄弟雙雙失去聯繫之前，你們倆早就在神盾局的關注名單裡面了；我假設那個時候就是你們倆雙雙成為九頭蛇的志願者的時候吧。」

旺達一臉不敢置信地盯著對方，她緩緩往後退，手掌按住了自己的脖子。這不可能是真的……她跟她的兄長所做的一切……那些鬥爭與抗議……而他們竟然把自己交到毀了他們生活的人的手上？旺達搖了搖頭，望了全部人一眼。這不可能！

「我們在索科威亞對戰奧創時，你提到的其實是這件事，是不是？」克林特問道，他突然間明白了。「我還以為你是因為曾經選擇站在奧創那一方而感到罪惡感，但是你根本不是在說這件事。你是在說你到底對托尼做了什麼……因為那正是導致奧創誕生，還有最終索科威亞隕落的主因。」

「約翰內斯堡、索科威亞、拉各斯、還有協議……你導致了那麼多的毀滅，然而你卻從來沒有付過任何責任。你想要置身事外，并指責托尼導致了你父母那樣的下場，但是誰又會來指責你呢？」娜塔莎說道，毫無言下留情之意。「這段時間以來你都是一副置身事外的模樣，讓托尼為了 **你** 所做的事而背黑鍋。」

「娜塔莎。」

「別這樣，史蒂夫，」娜塔莎望著對方說道，已經受夠了男人一直包庇旺達的作法。「她已經不是個孩子了；她不需要你來保護她。她的能力太過強大也太過危險了，如果她不再為自己的所作所為負責任的話。她就是協議會被抬上桌面的主要原因。還有這表示了我們所做的一切都是要自行承擔後果的，如果她無法接受這點的話，那或許她根本就不應該在這裡。」

「我明白你所說的，小娜，只是……給我點時間。好嗎？」他歎息道，捏了下自己的鼻樑。他開始感到頭痛了。

「好吧，」女人往後退了一步。「隨你的便。」

「我也是時候該走了，」托尼說道，他碰了下小娜的肩膀。「我稍後再跟你碰面。星期五已經快把名單完成了。」

「托尼等等，」史蒂夫望向那位工程師，并開口道。「你不需要離開的。我們可以談談這件事。」

「我聽到的已經夠多了，隊長，再說了我跟佩珀約好的公事會談已經遲到了，」他回答道，刻意不去回應克林特投射過來的目光。「我很確定你可以在我缺席的情況下把這件事給處理好的。」

「托——」

「讓他走吧，史蒂夫，」這還是莎朗第一次出聲說話，她邊說邊把手掌放在史蒂夫的手臂上。「逃走本來就是他的天性。」

「卡特特工，」托尼叫道，把注意力放在金髮的特工身上。「為什麼你在我的地盤裡面？」

「我要去哪裡是我的自由，」她瞪視著對方回復道。「再說了，我是來見史蒂夫的。」

「在這裡你可沒有那種自由，」男人回復道，也同樣瞪了對方一眼。他的視線先是移到對方輕貼在史蒂夫手臂上的手掌，才對上對方的視線。托尼瞇起了雙眼，望著對方微微地抬高了自己的下巴并朝史蒂夫的方向靠過去。「要跟他會面的話就去別處。你很清楚我這裡的規則；在我回來之前自行離開，否則就等著我親自把你請出去。」

「托尼！」

「你不可能一輩子都憎恨我的，托尼，」她驚呼道，兩人都完全無視了史蒂夫。

「你怎麼如此看不起自己呢， **十三號特工** ；你還有 **好長** 好長的一段時間完全可以激起我的厭惡呢，這點我對你可是很有信心的。」

「我可沒在葬禮上看到你，」她惡毒地回復道。「讓我猜猜看，是你太忙了嗎？佩吉阿姨肯定會對你感到很失望的。」

「好吧，考量到你有大半段的時間都在色瞇瞇地注視著她那有緣無分的愛人，我嚴重懷疑你可以準確地說出到底有哪些人出席了葬禮，所以我很確定我並沒有辜負佩吉阿姨的關心。你自己的良心倒是如何呢？」

莎朗很明顯地顫抖了下。這下他可真的是毫不留情地發動了攻勢。她漫不經心地思索著，這次自己又是哪裡激怒到對方了。「只要我想要的話，我隨時都可以見他的，托尼。」

「你當然可以，」他笑道，跟他朝那些他討厭的狗仔隊與媒體露出的笑容是一樣的。「不過別在這裡。」

他們互相瞪視了好一陣子，直到她惱怒地呼出了聲，交叉起自己的雙臂，并移開了視線。心情完全變得悶悶不樂。

「你自己知道出口在哪裡，」他對她說道，在轉身離去之前他再望了史蒂夫一眼。

室內寂靜無聲；大多數的人從未見過真正生起氣來的托尼·斯塔克。為了協議與律法的事與鋼鐵俠翻臉是一回事；親眼見識到發狂的托尼·斯塔克則是另一回事。

「佩吉阿姨？」

「什麼？」莎朗問道，她先是皺眉盯著空蕩蕩的門口，這才一臉疑惑地望著史蒂夫。

「他剛才叫了『佩吉阿姨』……」

「噢。是沒錯，」她一臉好奇地回答道。「你不知道這件事嗎？他們倆之間雖然沒有血緣關係，但是佩吉阿姨跟霍華德還有瑪利亞·斯塔克本來就是摯友，托尼幾乎可以說打從出生就認識她了。她算是他的掛名阿姨，所以他是這麼稱呼她的。其實他們的關係挺親密的，雖然我很不樂意承認這點。你真的完全不知道？」

「我一點概念也沒有……」他搖了搖頭。「托尼從來沒提起……我也從來沒看過他去探望她。」

「我也不清楚，」她聳聳肩說道，「不過他去探望她的次數其實比我還要多，而且她住在安養院的費用都是由他支付的。所以他沒出現在葬禮上我倒是很詫異。」

「他有去，」娜塔莎打斷道。「我們沒待多久就離開了，但他的確出席了。」

史蒂夫盯著她們倆。他怎麼會不知道這件事？他也沒注意到托尼有出席那場葬禮……

有人在托尼身邊陪他一起熬過一個至親阿姨的過世給他帶來的打擊嗎？史蒂夫覺得自己根本就是個蠢蛋。他應該要猜到的，既然佩吉都跟霍華德還有瑪利亞如此親近，那托尼肯定也是認識對方的。但是他的腦袋卻從未冒出過這個想法。他一直都沉浸在自己的悲慟當中以至於完全沒注意到他人的…… **然而你卻有時間去注意到莎朗** ，他的腦袋裡面有一把聲音這麼說道，聽起來是越來越煩人了。

「不過這也沒什麼關係吧？」莎朗翻了下白眼問道，完全錯過了娜塔莎朝她擲來的殺人目光，她轉過身望著史蒂夫。「我們可以私底下談談嗎？我不能逗留太久。」

「啊好，」史蒂夫微微點頭，他垂下視線望著依舊貼在自己手臂上的另一只手掌。他輕柔地把它掙脫開來，并轉身面對其他人。「我們可以先行離開嗎？還有，呃，瑪利亞可以勞煩你詢問下弗瑞局長的意見，看他能不能在下個星期一跟我們見上一面？我想那樣會給我們多一點時間去決定我們接下來要怎麼做。」

大家都點點頭以示回答，除了旺達一人，她正低頭凝視著自己的雙手。她非常希望能回到她自己的樓層去，卻又不想直接大咧咧地走出去給自己引來更多的注意。但是她真的需要一些獨處的時間來好好思考并消化這一切。

「旺達，」她在聽到史蒂夫叫出自己的名字時抬起了頭，視線直直對上對方的。「我們遲些再一起談談好嗎？」

在猶豫了一陣子之後她點了點頭，她先看了全部人一眼，才回到史蒂夫身上。她再次對上男人的視線之後接著離去。

「你們大夥也許可以考慮下讓她離布魯斯遠一點，既然你們倆這麼熱衷於保護她的話，」娜塔莎邊盯著旺達離去邊對史蒂夫還有克林特說道。「他並沒有忘記她對他做了什麼事。浩克也沒有。」

「別這樣，塔莎，你不可能還在為這件事生氣吧。」

「是，我就是有可能，而且我的確還在生氣，」她轉過身對著男人。「張大你的眼睛好好看清楚，克林特。她可不是需要拯救的溫室小花。她是個有著非凡能力的強者；而且那還是她親自選擇的身份。她並不需要你或者史蒂夫來保護她。她需要的是你們對待她像對待一個成人那樣。你說說看，要是我或者山姆或者托尼在拉各斯殺了人，奧創的事又對你撒了謊，你會對我們說那不是我們的錯嗎？」她這次轉身望著史蒂夫。「又或者替我們背鍋？」

克林特與史蒂夫交換了個不安的眼神，這才齊齊望向娜塔莎。他們完全不知道該說些什麼，因為娜塔莎說的一點也沒錯。如果他們之中的其中一個犯了跟旺達一樣的錯，那他們是不會以相同的方式來對待那個人的。

「那正是我所想的，」她點點頭說道。「醒醒吧，你們倆。旺達可是個計時炸彈，要是她再不做好情緒管理的話，那她下一次很可能會犯下更嚴重的錯誤，到時候等待她的下場就只有孤島監獄了。」

娜塔莎沉默地望著他們倆，這才轉身離開。

史蒂夫歎了口氣。這一切都已經快脫離掌控了。不過他得遲些才來解決這些事。首先他得跟莎朗好好談一談……并想出一個辦法來讓對方知道自己已經犯了個錯，他並沒有想跟她發展出浪漫關係的意願。現在他終於知道自己為什麼遲遲沒對她出手了；親她的那一次並不是太遲，而是根本就不應該發生的。

他跟其他人點頭道別之後，便轉身領著莎朗走下自己的樓層，希望這場談話結束之後他不會少了一個好友。

XXX

托尼邊喝著他的星巴克咖啡邊進入電梯，按下通往辦公室樓層的按鈕。他得千里迢迢下到底層大廳買杯咖啡，就因為他不見得能在樓上得到它。托尼直直盯著自己映在緊閉的電梯門表面上的扭曲倒影，盡量把自己的腦袋放空。

他真的很努力不去想象史蒂夫和莎朗會在他自家大樓裡面做些兒童不宜的事。

她怎麼就一定要碰他呢。托尼咬緊了下巴，他喝了口咖啡，希望能以此控制住自己那熊熊燃燒的妒火。他討厭那種感覺。他更討厭的是自己的妒火竟然是針對 **她** 的。這都些什麼鬼！就好像自己有 **任何** 理由 **甚至** 要去嫉妒那不知感恩的小王八蛋似的。

除非那理由是 **史蒂夫** 。

最近全部事情似乎都會回到那個男人身上，這情況已經開始讓托尼感到煩躁不已。如果隊長想要帶上床的對象就是他那一點血緣關係也沒有的堂表妹的話，那是他本人的決定，不過他可不容許他們倆在 **自己** 的大樓裡面發生關係。沒錯，他就是這麼的小雞肚腸，不過去他的，他才不在意。

當他一踏進客廳并看到她的身影的當下，他已經做好了心理準備，并決定無視她就好。星期五早就通報過她會跟希爾一起過來，他就以為對方跟希爾的目的是一樣的，只不過她是代表中情局來跑這一趟的，他本來都決定好了讓她好好完成她的職責并離開的。而那差一點就奏效了。

結果 **她就碰了他** 。

在那當下托尼即便耗盡了全身的力量都無法抑制住體內的狂怒。他花上了全部的意志力把它隱藏起來，但是托尼卻很清楚自己還是慢了一步，而她已經看見了。他看見在她臉上展現的得意洋洋的微笑，他也知道對方相信她已經在某方面贏過自己了。不過就算那是事實，他也沒有必要讓她看到這件事對自己所造成的傷害。而他的確沒有。當他當著眾人的面下令要她離開時，那股滿足感簡直讓他感到興奮不已。

她還以為他會看在自己是隊長的女友份上，就對她網開一面，那就是她自己的錯了。明明是她忙到在佩吉阿姨的病情加重之後也沒去探望她，還想要拿對方來當擋箭牌，這就是她做錯的第二件事。她要裝出一副佩吉阿姨對她很重要的樣子，那是她的問題，她大可以在他看不見的地方盡情地發揮她的演技。因為他深知事情的真相，知道莎朗已經有好長的一段時間都在嫉妒著佩吉阿姨的事業與聲望，甚至到她無法再跟自己的阿姨共處一室的程度。

佩吉阿姨為她做過那麼多，結果到頭來她卻恩將仇報。當佩吉一開始把莎朗帶來美國并吩咐托尼好好照顧對方時，托尼是十分樂意的。他是如此地期望著能見到他最中意的阿姨的家庭成員，因為他所認識的就只有佩吉的兄長，尼基叔叔，還有佩吉的丈夫與孩子們。所以當莎朗出現時，他幾乎跟佩吉阿姨一樣高興。

當她決定追隨佩吉阿姨的腳步進入神盾局，卻又不打算掛著卡特的姓氏享受各種特權時，他是極為欣賞這個女人的。托尼認為對方這種做法既成熟又值得讚賞，然而時間一久情況就變得物是人非了，就連莎朗也不例外。

她對待佩吉阿姨的態度開始變得惡劣，甚至還在那個年邁的女人開始發病時對她口出惡言，雖然她在這之後對對方道歉，并在對方完全忘記自己之前得到了後者的原諒；托尼卻無法做到跟對方一樣寬宏大量。

基本上，托尼已經撤手不管莎朗的事了，他們在這十年之間幾乎沒說上幾句話。他並不打算改變這種情況，而他相信莎朗也深有同感，既然如此那她憑什麼認為她自己可以就這樣踏進他家大樓并大辣辣地彰顯自己的存在感。不管她的情人是誰他都不會讓她這麼做的。

如果她膽敢再碰一次屬於他的東西的話，他邊生氣地想道邊怒氣沖沖地走出電梯往辦公室走去，那麼她即將見識到他真正的能耐。史蒂夫是 **他的** 。

等等。什麼？

托尼一臉震驚地愣在辦公室的兩扇大門外。他剛剛是不是真的那麼想了？他的手指輕輕拍打著胸口，感受著胸腔內的心跳，雙眼則因為努力想要理清思緒而沒有流露任何情緒。他知道史蒂夫對自己有種莫名的吸引力——說實話，這種感覺在幾年前就已經存在了——但是他從來沒試過要去佔有那個男人……甚至根本不打算去把這想法現實化。史蒂夫未曾對其他男人或者自己表現出興趣，不管動機為何，當他終於覺悟就算史蒂夫真的會跟一個男人發展出關係的話，他覺得可能性最大的人就是巴恩斯。

那為什麼他現在又會下意識把對方據為己有呢？

托尼緩慢地打開了辦公室的門，往他的辦公桌走去，重重坐在椅子上。現在才剛過早上十點，而他已經覺得這一天太漫長了。照這情況走下去他要怎樣撐過剩下的時間呢？

「托尼，你遲到了，」佩珀沒敲門就踏進了他的辦公室。雖然她跟本不曾這麼做過。托尼發現到有另一個女人尾隨在佩珀身後，但是他的注意力還是沒放在她們倆身上。「托尼？你還好嗎？」

佩珀站在辦公桌對面，雖然因為無法久留而不打算坐下，但幾乎是立刻就發現到了事情有所不妥。每次她宣稱對方遲到時，後者總是會快速地反駁她的。

托尼這下才把注意力放在她身上。他眨眨雙眼。佩珀正一臉關切地望著自己，他當下就決定了她不是那個他可以一起討論史蒂夫的事情的對象。他絕對不會讓她經歷這些的。「我很好，什麼事都沒有，」他笑道，知道對方能輕易就看穿他的謊言，但是他還是那麼做了。「沒有什麼是我解決不了的。你剛剛說什麼來著？」

佩珀疑惑地盯著對方，但是卻選擇不揭穿他。她有種預感她知道是什麼事在困擾著托尼，雖然讓她來跟對方談史蒂夫的事對她來說並沒有什麼問題，但是對托尼來說卻會很尷尬吧。對自己來說也許也會有一點點。

「我說你遲到了。我已經帶你的新助理來見你了。我們目前正在進行著的項目都已經跟她講解過了，還有雖然她只是個短期打工，她已經答應會留到等我找到一位合適的替代人選。」

「那愛麗絲怎麼辦，佩珀？我還以為她現在只是在產假中。她已經決定要辭職了嗎？」

「她還沒辭職，但是我很確定她會很樂意待在她寶寶身邊超過八個星期的；這畢竟是她的第一個孩子，」佩珀毫不在意地聳聳肩，她低頭望著手中的文件夾，並沒有對上男人的視線。「我認為那是個好點子，再說了既然她現在有了孩子，或許她可以抽時間來找一份比較靠近她家的工作。她之前總是在埋怨上下班的路程。」

「好吧，她的確有這麼說過，」他點點頭，極力想要隱藏起自己的笑容。「而我假設這些好主意都是你在她請假期間透露給她的？」

「沒錯，」佩珀抬起頭對上他的視線。她可以聽出對方語氣中的愉悅，也知道對方早就看透了自己葫蘆裡賣的是什麼藥。「我是在給她遞交一大筆她並沒有資格拿到的遣散費時給出的建議。她應該慶幸她那時是孕婦之身，否則她就不會收到那麼大筆數額了。」

托尼直接朝她露出了笑容，褐色的雙瞳閃著欣喜的光芒。

「噢別大驚小怪的，」她也回以一個小小的微笑。「我當時可沒有丟你的臉。」

「我對你有信心。我曾經看過你很有風範地把媒體拒于門外。」

她再次對他露出微笑。「這些都是他們咎由自取的。」佩珀低頭望著她的備忘錄，過了好一陣子才繼續說道。「現在，讓我們回到在我被粗暴打斷之前的正題吧。這是你的新助理，Kisa……呃你的姓氏該怎麼讀？」她轉過身，問那個站在她左後方的女人。

「叫我Kisa就好夫人，」她微笑回復道。

「那你也叫我佩珀就好了。」

「好的，佩珀。」

兩個女人雙雙轉過頭來望著托尼，但是後者卻專注盯著站在他眼前的陌生女人。她一開始跟著佩珀一起進來時自己並沒有給她太多的注意，但是他現在的全副注意力都放在她身上了。她長得美若天仙，而這個詞還不足以完全形容他眼前的美人。她的身形嬌小。皮膚是順滑的淺棕色，杏仁狀的眼瞳顯現出的顏色與其說是藍色更像是紫藍色——他從未見過帶著那種顏色的雙眼——以及一張天生就非常適合親吻的嘴。她的身材足以讓任何男人沉溺其中，一頭烏黑長髮則束在後面成一條馬尾。不過在眾多漂亮的部位當中，他會盯著她看並非因為她的外貌……而是她的聲音。

他曾經聽過那把聲音，不過無論他如何絞盡腦汁，他總是回想不起來那是在什麼時候或者什麼地方。那是把甜美的聲音，有種神秘虛幻的味道，而且還帶有濃重的異國口音。托尼發現他完全猜不出那腔調是屬於什麼地域的，而這樣的情況以前也未曾發生過。她的聲音聽起來就像是希臘，歐洲與印度的混合體。那是非常奇異的口音，但是聽了不會讓人難受。

他還是很確定他以前曾經聽過這把聲音。

「托尼？」佩珀問道，她因為對方臉上的表情而表示困惑。

「我們以前曾經見過面嗎？」他朝佩珀搖搖頭，再開口問另一個女人。

佩珀先是望了兩人一眼，這才露出懷疑的眼神望著Kisa。她希望對方不會是第二個娜塔莉·拉什曼，雖然她現在已經把娜塔莎當做她最親近的好友之一，她始終不喜歡對方一直在對他們撒謊的那段時間。

「並不算是，」她聳聳肩回答道。「不過我知道你是誰，這是當然的，而且我也曾經答應過你我們會再次相見的。我是個言而有信的人。」

「這會有什麼問題嗎？」佩珀盯著身旁的女人，突然問道。她很中意Kisa，她並不希望把對方辭退，不過如果她的目的是來監視托尼的話那她肯定會那麼做的。

「沒問題，」托尼回復道，趁Kisa要張嘴回答之前先打斷了對方。「好了，這下我已經見到了我的新助理——歡迎加入，Kisa——那接下來是什麼？」

佩珀再次瞇起雙眼，但還是決定不繼續追究下去。她遲些再去查出對方到底隱瞞了她什麼事。「媒體記者們都已經到了，他們正在外頭等著你。你有十分鐘的時間，向他們發表你之前答應過他們的聲明。」

「聲明？」男人問道。

「托尼，你答應過他們要在今早十點半發表一份有關復仇者聯盟近況的聲明。有些人早在一個小時前就已經在這裡等著了。」

「該死，」他歎了口氣。他完全把這回事給忘記了。「好吧，沒辦法了。那我至少有擬定一份草稿出來嗎？」

「沒有。我在兩天前提醒你時你說你自己會有所分寸的，所以我就撤手不管了。」

「好，那我就來個臨場反應吧，」他邊點頭邊站起來。「雖然好像也沒什麼好說的。我看起來還算體面嗎？」

「你知道你總是可以隨時上陣的。」

「很好，那煩心事就少一件了。你跟著我來；你可是我的助理，所以你必須從旁協助我，」他邊說邊望著Kisa，等到對方點點頭之後這才回頭對佩珀說道。「我會在中午過後才回來辦公室。我在十一點鐘有個重要的會議，而我不清楚那會議幾點才會結束。而她也會跟我一起出席。」

「好的，」佩珀點點頭，再次以懷疑的眼神掃視著眼前的兩人。托尼是從幾時開始允許他的助理幫忙處理復仇者的相關事項的？不過她只是假設對方提到的會議是跟復仇者相關的，畢竟任何有關斯塔克企業的會議都會先經過她本人。

她望著托尼從辦公桌後方走出來，點頭示意Kisa往門口走去。她想她遲些再來好好思索這一切到底是怎麼一回事。「如果你需要什麼的話再讓我知道，」她在兩人即將離去之前說道。

「我會的，」他回頭朝她露出了笑容。

佩珀皺起了眉頭，望著兩人從她視線內消失。

XXX

電梯門一關上的瞬間，托尼就轉身凝視著站在他身旁的女人。她真的長得很嬌小。她的頭頂只勉強達到他肩膀的高度。

「我總算知道我在哪裡聽過你的聲音了，」他對她說道，望著她轉頭，一雙不尋常的眼瞳正專注于自己身上。「重點是；你究竟是誰？」

「眼下最好的答案是，我是友方這邊的。剩下的答案必須再等待。」

「為什麼？」

「你現在沒有時間。你得專心起來。」

托尼因為對方的回答而皺起了眉頭，後者則繼續盯著電梯門，一副仿佛能看透它們的模樣。他的肉眼看不出對方的外表有任何改變，但是他卻有種後者突然變得緊張不安的明顯感覺。

「你有帶著你的盔甲嗎，安東尼？」

現在他倒是確定了她就是前幾天出現在他的套房裡面的那個女人。她稱呼他名字的方式根本如出一撤。他這才突然聽明白對方剛剛問了自己什麼。

他眨了眨眼睛。「并沒有，」他的視線在緊閉的電梯門與女人之間來回轉換。「不過我倒是有帶著我的鋼鐵護手。怎麼了？有什麼事嗎？」

「很有可能，」她皺起了眉頭。「我很難感應到，外面太多人了。要小心警惕，但是別太過擔心。」

「擔心並不是我的專長。」

「才怪，」她瞄了男人一眼，剛好電梯門開了。「走吧。」

托尼朝她挑了挑眉，不發一言跟著對方走出電梯。他望著擠在大廈門外的大批媒體記者們歎了口氣，立刻換上了一張商業性的表情。在心裡做好了準備，他在閃光燈與雜音之下快速地走出了大樓，舉起雙臂讓大家肅靜，Kisa則在他身後兩步的距離。

「嗨大家好，謝謝大家的到來，」等到會場終於靜下來了，他才開口說話，笑容穩穩地掛在臉上。「我知道我答應過你們要報告一下復仇者聯盟的近況，不過很遺憾的到目前為止還並沒有任何明顯的改變。最近才歸來的團員們正在享受著他們天倫之樂的時光，他們希望大家能給他們點時間去考慮是否要簽署協議。我認為這是項公平的提議，對吧？」

「這是否表示美國隊長在考慮要回歸復仇者聯盟？」其中一位記者問道。

「如果美國隊長回歸的話那復仇者的領導權是否又會回到他身上？如果事實真是如此，那鋼鐵俠的地位豈不變得岌岌可危？」

「美國隊長是不是不願意跟鋼鐵俠再次合作？所以他才遲遲不願意歸隊？」另一個可憎的記者如此問道，對方是來自每日時報的。

「托尼，有傳聞說如果美國隊長歸位的話，那你就會卸下鋼鐵俠的身份，這是真的嗎？」克里斯汀·埃弗哈特出聲問道，托尼努力不要做出翻白眼的動作；畢竟他沒有戴著墨鏡。

「埃弗哈特小姐，你看起來依舊美麗動人，」他一臉微笑地吐出違心的話。她是個漂亮的女人，但是她的人格卻把她的美好全部轉變成醜陋。她根本比不上他身後的那位新助理。「我答應你，如果我哪天真想要退休的話，我會把你放在我所告知的頭一百個人裡面的。」

女人臉上沾沾自喜的笑容立刻就消失了，相反的托尼的笑容則益發燦爛。

「任何——」當一些不明物體開始在他眼前的講台麥克風上炸開并爆出火花時，他不得不中斷他的話。他被一股突如其來的力量往後拉，往後跌在了地上。

他轉過頭，發現一雙紫藍色的眼瞳正對上自己的視線。她絕不似她外表所顯現出來的那般弱小，他默默記下了這點。

「待在這，安東尼，」她說道，外頭的吵雜聲越來越響亮，她從木製講台后探出頭去查看情況，再回過頭來。「朝你開槍的是站在對面街道，一個穿著很醜的斗篷的男人。別亂動。等我把他解決了很快就回來。」

「靠你？」他問道，對方已經站起來了。

她朝他挑了挑形狀姣好的眉毛。「沒錯。」

就在那時一大波的子彈從不同的方向朝他們射過來。人群開始騷動起來，Kisa立即蹲下身子，一只手把前方的講台給撥走，另一只手則垂直伸向空中，一道閃亮的屏障開始包圍著兩人。

托尼睜大了雙眼，也舉起了自己的手，立刻穿戴好護手。他注意到大部分的媒體都相繼逃走，要不然就是躲起來了，所以他們面前的場地幾乎是空的。

「現在，」Kisa悄聲說道，從天知道哪裡抽出了一把修長的刀，「你們已經把我惹火了。」

托尼轉頭望向她，接著倒吸了口氣。他一直都在觀察著對方製造出來的屏障，想要確認它能完美地阻擋所有正往他們方向射過來的子彈，既然他們倆現在已成為赤裸裸的目標了。

原本紫藍色的眼瞳，這下變成了明亮的蔚藍，而一個類似天使的記號，正逐漸在Kisa的額頭上形成。

「你到底 **是** 誰？」

「我是你的守護者，安東尼·斯塔克，」她邊回答邊站起身來，屏障隨著她的動作而逐漸擴大。「而他們即將領悟到那到底是什麼意思。」


End file.
